Mala Noche
by Black-Cat-Soul
Summary: Kido despierta desnudo en su cama con una migraña terrible y sin recordar que sucedio la noche anterior, al intentar levantarse descubre a Fudou en igualdad de condiciones y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro.-nee Kido-kun que tal dormiste?
1. Mala Noche

_**Buenas noches a todos y Feliz Navidad! aqui subiendo mi primer fic**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas preambulos, comienza la historia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mala Noche<strong>_

Comenzó a despertarse sacando poco a poco la cabeza de entre las sabanas dejando ver unas largas y castañas rastas que desordenadas caían sobre la almohada, el rostro de Kido se mostraba molesto al no querer abandonar su mundo de ensueños, lentamente y con pesadez fue abriendo los ojos, aun con la vista borrosa y en la oscuridad previa al amanecer pudo reconocer su habitación, todo estaba muy desordenado cosa que no era normal en él, mientras intentaba enfocar, la suavidad de las cobijas sobre su piel le revelo que estaba completamente desnudo, trato de incorporarse pero toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, recostándose nuevamente en la cama se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo presión tratando de disminuir el terrible dolor de cabeza que empezaba a taladrar su cerebro, con su mirada fija en el techo intento recordar como había terminado así cuando una risa socarrona lo saco de sus pensamiento, acostado a su lado se encontraba Fudou que también estando desnudo lo miraba con expresión divertida.

-Buenos días Kido-kun ¿dormiste bien?-

-¡Fudou!-exclamo Kido- ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!- intento levantarse pero un intenso dolor recorrió su columna obligándolo a permanecer sentado, molesto tomo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes mientras el dolor de cabeza se convertía en migraña.

Al ver su reacción Fudou comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-¡Deja de reírte y responde mi pregunta!- la risa de Fudou y su propia voz le causaba una gran dolor, cerró fuertemente los ojos con la esperanza de que el dolor aminorara –solo dime ¿Que estás haciendo en mi habitación?-

-que cruel eres Kido-kun, después de divertirnos tanto anoche- lentamente se acercó a Kido quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados -estas siendo muy frio-.

Su migraña lo estaba matando, el fuerte zumbar en su cerebro lo estaban sacando de quicio, sintió el aliento de Fudou acercarse seguido por un leve roce en sus labios, abriendo los ojos de golpe se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes a escasos centímetro de él que con una burlona sonrisa delineaba con sus dedos los labios de Kido, molesto intento apartarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse aún más de lo que estaba balanceándose peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la cama, cuando estaba por caer Fudou lo sujeto de las muñecas y tiro de él recostándolo nuevamente sobre el lecho colocándose encima de él.

-deberías tener más cuidado, no querrás lastimarte más, ¿o sí?- dijo Fudou

-¿y eso que diablos te importa a ti?- Exclamo Kido molesto intentando quitarse a Fudou de encima pero se sentía demasiado mareado y adolorido para lograr su objetivo- hazte a un lado quieres- .

-¿A dónde se fue el sumiso y alegre Kido de anoche, eh?- se burlaba Fudou

-anoche, anoche, anoche es lo único que has dicho desde que desperté- cada vez más molesto, la migraña estaba acabando con todo su razonamiento y cordura.

-vaya, vaya así que no lo recuerdas- poco a poco Fudou fue acortando la distancia entre ambos -¿quieres que te ayude, a hacer memoria?-

Sin aviso alguno Fudou comenzó a lamer los labios del cautivo para luego dar paso a un sensual y profundo beso que poco a poco iba adquiriendo intensidad, liberando las muñecas de Kido el oji-verde comenzó a recorrer el torso desnudo del sorprendido joven quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo para salir de esa situación.

Mientras una de las manos de Fudou sostenía con firmeza el rostro de Kido la otra bajaba lentamente por el estómago de este, al sentir las manos del oji-verde deslizarse hasta su miembro dormido su única reacción fue golpear a su captor con la rodilla y con toda la fuerza que pudiese haciendo que Fudou se apartara para sujetar su estómago con ambas manos completamente sofocado, como pudo Kido tomo algunas sabanas y sentado lo más lejos que pudo del castaño se cubrió con las mantas sujetando con fuerza sus piernas a modo de defensa.

-¿Po- por qué demonios hiciste e-eso? -pregunto aun sofocado Fudou.

-¡Todavía me lo preguntas!- grito ofendido Kido -¡comenzaste a besarme sin ningún motivo! Que esperabas que hiciera ¿Reír?-

-¿que no tienes sentido del humor?-

-¿Cómo diablos puedes llamar a eso un chiste?-

Tras un momento de silencio Fudou se puso de pie y recorrió el recinto hasta el armario de Kido donde comenzó a hurgar en el lanzando ropa por toda la ya desordenada habitación.

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo ahora?- sentándose a la orilla de la cama sin descuidar su defensa el aun adolorido Kido intentaba atrapar las camisas y pantalones que volaban por todo el lugar.

Deteniéndose, Fudou miro fijamente al oji-rojo durante unos segundos y soltando un largo suspiro se giró hasta quedar frente a frente -¿realmente no lo recuerdas, cierto?- sin esperar una respuesta continuo hablando mientras se rascaba la cabeza -ayer fue la boda de Haruna y Kogure, bebiste demasiado y después de la fiesta te pusiste muy mal, para no arruinarle la noche a tu hermana me ofrecí a traerte a tu casa, en cuanto llegamos vomitaste todo el lugar incluyendo mi ropa, puse a lavar todo lo sucio y te traje a tu cuarto, iba a tomar algo de tu ropa para irme pero me sujetaste y derribaste sobre la cama, así que no me quedo otra opción que quedarme aquí-

-¡¿Cómo que Haruna se casó? Déjate de estupideces Fudou-

-¡no son estupideces!-fastidiado comenzó a avanzar hacia el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama y tomando un pequeño teléfono se lo planto en la cara al molesto y asustado Kido -¿Por qué no miras tu maldito celular y lo compruebas?- después de eso dio media vuelta y siguió indagando dentro del armario buscando algo que le quedase.

Confundido Kido miro su teléfono y sorprendido vio a una sonriente Haruna llevando un hermoso vestido de novia abrazando con cariño el brazo de su hermano mayor quien vistiendo un elegante traje sonreía de igual manera a la cámara, ahora podía recordarlo, pequeños fragmentos del día anterior pasaban fugaces por su cabeza, Haruna tarareando alegre mientras se maquillaba muy temprano en la mañana, el viaje a la iglesia, llevando su bella hermana hacia el altar, el maldito "acepto", la gran fiesta, el dando un discurso para los recién casados con una falsa sonrisa, botella tras botella vaciándose en su vaso, Fudou intentando convencerlo de que dejara de tomar, el trayecto a su casa, Fudou quejándose mientras le quitaba la ropa sucia y una vez más a Fudou quejándose mientras él lo sostenía con fuerza evitando que se levantase de la cama.

-lo- lo siento mucho Fudou, creo que te cause muchas molestias –el rostro de Kido estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees?- Fudou miraba divertido la expresión del chico de rastas mientras se vestía con unos no muy viejos jeans y una camisa a rayas –lamento informarte que una simple disculpa no bastara para pagar el hecho de que te trajera a tu casa, que lavara tu ropa, que me usaras de almohada y de saco de arena –a paso lento y calculador se acercó a Kido quien avergonzado mantenía la vista en el suelo- me conoces bien para adivinar que no soy ningún buen samaritano para haber hecho todo gratis –al escuchar esto el oji-rojo alzo la vista preocupado –por las tres primeras tendrás que ir a mi casa y encargarte del aseo y la colada por un mes y también…-

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo Kido poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo -¿un mes? ¿Estás loco?-

-es lo menos que puedes hacer, o que ¿quieres que te recuerde como dejaste la sala y las escaleras? –

_Lo había arrinconado._

-De acuerdo, solo un mes- suspiro derrotado- ¿algo más?-

Fudou sonrió maliciosamente.

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas –Kido tragó saliva con dificultad- por haberme golpeado te daré dos opciones, la primera es dejar que te regrese el golpe y la segunda…-

-¡eso no fue culpa mía! –Reclamó ofendido el de rastas- eso fue porque andabas haciendo bromas de mal gusto y… espera un segundo –miro a Fudou molesto- ¿a qué diablos se debió el beso? Aún para tus chistes eso fue demasiado Fudou, ¿A dónde rayos querías llegar?-

-Tranquilo Kido-kun, solo quería ver tu reacción y averiguar qué tan desorientado podrías estar para creer que realmente habías tenido sexo con un hombre, eso es todo enserio- una sonrisa inocente cubrió su rostro y sin darle oportunidad de quejarse a Kido, continuo –y la segunda opción que tienes es…-

-golpéame –contesto sin vacilación alguna

-¿no escucharas cuál es tu segunda opción?-

-contigo es mejor no arriesgarse, así que dame tu mejor golpe-

-vaya, vaya Kido-kun desconocía por completo esa faceta masoquista tuya-

-cállate y hazlo-inquirió molesto

-si así lo quieres esta bien, esto puede dolerte un poco te recomiendo que cierres los ojos- dicho y hecho Kido cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó la quijada en espera del golpe, en cambio Fudou simplemente sujeto la cabeza de Kido y acercándose a su oído lo lamio y mordió lo más eróticamente que pudo para luego susurrar en el- _hermanito_-.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su ser y abriendo los ojos miro a Fudou con gran odio y repulsión, empujándolo con fuerza, quien reía fascinado por la reacción de Kido.

-Fudou cabrón… -Kido no podría estar más molesto- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –decía mientras limpiaba los restos de saliva de su oreja.

-jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara jajajajaja- reía Fudou con una mano en la cabeza mientras que con la otra señalaba la expresión de Kido –verdaderamente sublime jajaja quien diría que el gran Yuuto Kido seria esa clase de pervertido jajaja siento pena por la pobre de Haruna-

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, al ponerse de pie había hecho a un lado las mantas que lo cubrían quedando tal y como Dios lo había traído al mundo y después del mal chiste de Fudou, su pequeño "amiguito" había comenzado a reaccionar, con las mejillas completamente encendidas tomo la sabana más cercana y cubrió su cintura mientras que Fudou seguía riendo entretenido por la situación.

-definitivamente esa reacción es el pago mínimo por los problemas de anoche Kido-kun –Fudou finalmente dejando de reír pero sin perder esa sonrisa burlona miro divertido a Kido- ¿o qué?, tu cerebro suprimió ese pequeño recuerdo-

Haciendo caso omiso de las burlas, Kido ignoro su aun latente dolor de cabeza intentando recordar con exactitud qué había sucedido la noche anterior, más específicamente que había hecho para que Fudou le hiciese esas bromas.

**Flashback**

_**-no te libraras tan fácil de esta Kido –se quejaba el oji-verde mientras acostaba al mencionado en su cama- el traerte a tu casa es algo, pero que me hayas vomitado, obligado a limpiar el desastre que hiciste y cambiarte de ropa es otra cosa, ojala y mañana resientas la cruda como es debido –decía terminando de arropar al ebrio Kido que solo balbuceaba incoherencias- por lo menos espero que algo de tu ropa me quede, no pienso salir a la calle en calzoncillos-**_

_**Mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a buscar algo que le quedase sintió una mano que fría al tacto se aferraba con fuerza a su muñeca, al girarse Kido estaba parcialmente sentado en la cama mirándolo de forma suplicante.**_

_**-no te vayas –su voz sonaba melancólica como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento –por favor no me dejes-**_

_**Mirándolo con pesadez y viendo que sin importar que hiciera no lo soltaría, Fudou decidió sentarse a la orilla de la cama y seguirle un rato la corriente hasta que se durmiera.**_

_**-no te preocupes no me iré, relájate y duérmete –decía mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la cabeza de Kido**_

_**-lo juras-**_

_**-vaya que el alcohol te cambia Kido-kun jejeje tranquilo, lo juro –**_

_**Lentamente Kido iba soltando la muñeca de Fudou satisfecho por su respuesta, sin dejar de mirarlo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.**_

_**-muy bien Kido-kun si no te molesta, está haciendo algo de frio así que tomare algo de tu ropa para cubrirme, no tardare- diciendo esto se puso nuevamente de pie, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Kido se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazo por la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.**_

_**-¡Lo juraste!- gritaba desesperado Kido **_

_**-¡¿Qué demonios? Suéltame, no pienso irme…-**_

_**Demasiado tarde, sin poder hacer algo ambos cayeron sobre la cama.**_

_**-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? –Fudou intentaba fallidamente de levantarse, pero después de ver el triste y serio semblante de Kido se calmó un poco- de acuerdo, si no quieres que me vaya no me iré –como pudo se las ingenió para volver a recostar al ebrio chico correctamente en la cama y sin más opciones, se acostó a su lado- ¿ya estas feliz? De esta forma no iré a ningún lado, así que ya duérmete-**_

_**-Haruna-susurro**_

_**-¿eh?-**_

_**-no te vayas Haruna-**_

_**Eso era el colmo, no solo lo traía de niñera limpiando su desastre y cuidándolo, sino que pensaba que era su hermana, Fudou se estaba cabreando, en cuanto se le pasara la embriagues al chico le daría la lección de su vida y se aseguraría de que se la pensara dos veces antes de volver a tomar una sola gota de alcohol.**_

_**-sí, sí, lo que tú digas hermanito- resistiendo los deseos de golpearlo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos. **_

_**-hay algo que nunca te he dicho Haruna…- susurraba Kido**_

_**Aun con los ojos cerrados Fudou estaba atento a cada palabra, tal vez podría usarlo para chantajearlo más tarde.**_

_**-desde hace mucho tiempo yo… -poco a poco se iba acercando al despreocupado de Fudou –…aun sabiendo que era incorrecto, yo siempre… siempre- **_

_**-'venga dilo' **__-__** pensaba impaciente Fudou**_

_**-siempre… te he amado, más allá de un simple cariño de hermanos, más allá de un simple querer, te amo demasiado, ¡TE AMO HARUNA!- diciendo esto comenzó a besar al sorprendido Fudou sin darle tiempo de reaccionar debidamente- no te cases con Kogure –decía entre suspiros- quédate a mi lado –colocándose encima del oji-verde y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del otro lamiendo cada rincón con una pasión reprimida.**_

_**Después del shock inicial Fudou intento apartar al chico por todos los medios pero simplemente era imposible, además había algo en ese beso, algo que lo dejaba vulnerable, algo pequeño, un MUY pequeño deseo de que no se detuviera, asustado por sus propios pensamientos empujo con fuerza a Kido haciendo que este cayera de la cama dejando de moverse.**_

_**-¡Hey Kido! ¿Estás bien? –Preocupado Fudou se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo y tras asegurarse que estaba bien y solo se había dormido lo lanzo cual vil costal de regreso a la cama- ¡esto es el colmo! Debería patearte en vez de seguirte ayudando –mientras se rascaba la cabeza frustrado- ¡Maldición! Que fastidio, eres peor que un dolor en el culo –se dirigió hacia el armario con el plan de ponerse lo primero que encontrara y salir de allí lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cuando una fugaz idea atravesó su mente, le haría creer que habían tenido sexo y en caso de que no se la creyera podría chantajearlo y convertirlo en su esclavo de por vida.**_

_**Con ese pensamiento se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y de la ropa que le había puesto a Kido y la lanzo por la habitación, para después acostarse nuevamente en la cama manteniendo una considerable distancia para evitar ser atacado otra vez y tras acomodarse se durmió impaciente por ver las reacciones de Kido.**_

**Fin Flashback**

El rostro de Kido se ponía cada vez más rojo, era verdad que estaba enamorado de su hermana y aunque se había negado a su boda no le quedó más opción que aceptar y mantener su amor no correspondido en silencio, el simple hecho de habérsele confesado a Fudou en un momento de embriaguez era demasiado vergonzoso, _había cavado su propia tumba_, aun atrapado en sus pensamientos, Fudou se le acerco y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kido le sonreía triunfante.

-¿y bien Kido-kun? Espero que estés preparado para pagar por mi silencio-

Tras meditarlo un segundo miro a Fudou con una sonrisa desafiante.

-pon el precio, no tengo nada que perder-

* * *

><p><em><strong>que me dicen ¿les gusto?<strong>_

_**algo muy curioso paso mientras terminaba de escribir la historia.**_

_**una tia comenzo a preguntarme:**_

_**¿que escribes?**_

_**...cofcofpornocofcof... una historia de dragones tia**_

_**ya veo, luego me la platicas**_

_**claro tia, cuando termine ¬w¬**_

_**...jajajaja**_

_**fue bastante botana XD**_

_**pues ya que dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc... son bien recividas**_


	2. Mal Día

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**  
><strong><strong>verdaderamente muchas gracias a: Yuuniie Kuran, Xlarazondeser, osoqduerme y Blackover por sus comentarios<strong>  
>y por que ustedes lo pidieron he aqui la continuación<br>solo me gustaria aclaral algunos detallitos**

-dialogo normal-

-_susurro-_

-_"susurro indirecto"-_ (ya saben, el que uno dice mientras mira hacia otro lado para que se note la indirecta XD)

**sin más preambulo la historia.**

* * *

><p>Mal Día<p>

POV DE KIDO

-¿Esto va enserio?-

-Claro que si-

-Pero es ridículo, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Kido-kun - miro el reloj de la sala mientras se ponía de pie –creo que si me doy prisa todavía puedo alcanzar a Haruna en el aeropuerto-

-¡Espera! –creo que mi voz sonó demasiado desesperada

Recorrí la sala tan rápido como pude y tomándolo por el brazo lo obligue a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, no tenía más opción que tragarme mi orgullo

-… -su mirada permanecía fija en mí

-la comida estará lista pronto… -la vergüenza me obliga a apartar la mirada de esos intensos ojos verdes.

-… olvidas algo, ¿no? –aun sin mirarlo es fácil adivinar que está sonriendo el muy cabrón

-…_mi señor… -_susurre sin quererlo

-jajaja ¡ves no era tan difícil! –verlo retorcerse de risa en el sillón es realmente molesto.

A desgana me dirigí hacia la cocina

-_cabrón _–susurre por lo bajo

-eh, ¿dijiste algo? –dejo de reír y me miro con severidad

Quitando mi expresión de "al diablo el mundo y todo lo que viva en el" me gire hacia él y mostrando mi más encantadora sonrisa.

-Nada mi señor, solo que la comida ya está lista, por favor tome asiento –dije mientras señalaba la barra de la cocina.

No puedo creer que realmente le esté siguiendo la corriente a este tipo.

-ya te estás acostumbrando, sigue así –contesto satisfecho

De camino a la cocina me detuve cerca de la puerta y lo mire fijamente, creo… que hasta un tipo como él puede sentir compasión, ¿no? decidí probar suerte.

-Mi señor Fudou –dije de la forma más dulce que pude- ¿podría pedirle un favor?-

Me miro con curiosidad mientras se apoyaba en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-esto suena interesante –dijo emocionado- adelante, habla-

Intente lucir lo más tierno y encantador que mi mal humor me permitiese.

-considerando que le obedeceré eternamente, _"no por gusto"_ que lavare su ropa, _"tus sucios calzoncillos"_ preparare su comida, _"alégrate que no le he puesto veneno"_ limpiare su casa, _"que parece chiquero"_ y hare todo lo que _"__TU__ cabrón bastardo"_ usted me diga sin quejarme, podría… podría permitirme hacer todo eso si usar este _"ridículo y desagradable"_ lindo mandil que _"__TU__ infeliz mal nacido"_ usted tan amablemente me ha dado _"¡me tomaste desprevenido y le pusiste un candado para que no me lo pueda quitar!"_ ¿Sería tan amable de quitármelo mi señor? –mi cara no podría estar más roja

Transcurrieron unos incomodos segundos de silencio, en los cuales tu expresión se mantuvo seria y pensativa.

-Pero te queda bien – contestaste mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

¡Qué demonios! ¡A quien podría quedarle bien un delantal ROSA con grandes holanes y encajes que tiene bordado "el esclavo del siglo" con corazoncitos por doquier! Olvídalo, mejor me reservo los comentarios lo que diga puede y será usado en mi contra… o más bien ya está siendo usado en mi contra.

-y bien, ¿en que estábamos? –inquiriste sonriente mientras te acercabas a la cocina.

-_planeando tu muerte –_

-¿disculpa? –

-que por favor tome asiento mi señor –di media vuelta y entre en la cocina- el menú de hoy es crema de zanahoria como entrada, para el plato fuerte tenemos un filete de res bien cocido y para el postre tenemos dos opciones tartaletas de chocolate _"o un puñetazo en tu cara"_ o un helado de fresa _"¡o un puñetazo en tu cara!"_- creo que el odio que siento por este chico es obvio, ¿no creen?

-Que rápido te has acostumbrado a esto Kido-kun –sonreías sarcástico mientras te servía la comida.

-es el precio que tengo que pagar, ¿no? –conteste sin molestarme en ocultar el odio en mi voz.

-tu si sabes jajaja –reías conforme ibas devorando los platillos que acababa de poner frente a ti.

Se han de estar preguntando como yo, Kido Yuto, me he convertido en el esclavo de este desagradable sujeto conocido como Fudou Akio, ¿no es así?

Pues mi historia comienza mucho antes de una mala noche de alcohol, comienza poco después de la muerte de mis padres, cuando solo éramos mi hermana menor Haruna y yo.

**Flashback**

_**Aun siendo huérfanos nos teníamos el uno al otro, yo siempre la cuidaba de los otros chicos del orfanato y ella siempre cuidaba de mis lesiones y aunque intentase hacerse la fuerte aun había noches en las que la escuchaba sollozar en silencio y la abrazaba hasta que se quedara dormida sintiendo la enorme necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, luego vino el trágico día en que nos adoptaron diferentes familias, ella se convirtió en Otonashi Haruna y yo en Kido Yuto, fue bastante difícil el separarnos pero no tuvimos opción.**_

_**Al entrar a la secundaria me dijeron que si ganaba el campeonato de soccer tres años seguidos Haruna y yo podríamos estar juntos otra vez, tristemente no lo conseguí, pero aun así volvimos a estar tan unidos como antes, en la preparatoria fue cuando lo conocí, al que podría considerarse como el ser más vil y despreciable que el mundo allá conocido jamás, Fudou Akio al que en aquel entonces llamaba mi mejor amigo, no había nada que no le contase, claro excepto aquellos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo por mi hermana menor.**_

_**Cuando entre a la universidad conseguí permiso de mi padrastro para vivir por mi cuenta con Haruna, todos los días eran un sueño hecho realidad, volvíamos a aquellos nostálgicos días donde solo éramos los dos… bueno, los tres considerando que no había día en el cual Fudou no llegase de improviso a comer o dormir.**_

_**Al principio no hubo ningún problema ya que siempre me apoyaba en cualquier situación y momento, el problema vino cuando bromeando una noche dijo que podría enamorarse de Haruna e invitarla a salir, después de eso y de tres meses, no le volví a dirigir la palabra a Fudou.**_

_**Cuando un día Haruna me dijo que Kogure Yuuya, un chico algo bajo con el que solía jugar soccer en la secundaria le había pedido que fuese su novia y ella había aceptado, pude sentir como mi corazón se agitaba y comprimía y aunque con severidad le dije que la escuela iba antes que cualquier relación no logre hacerla cambiar de opinión, recuerdo que esa noche le mentí diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo y que me quedaría con un compañero de la universidad, en cambio compre cervezas y bocadillos y fui a casa de Fudou, me disculpe por mi mal comportamiento y le pedí consejo, acepto mis disculpas y durante toda la noche y hasta el amanecer escucho mis quejas sobre lo pequeña que era Haruna para pensar en tener novio mientras permanecía a mi lado burlándose de mis "celos de hermano mayor", después de eso el volvió a frecuentar mi casa y nuestra relación volvió a ser la de antes.**_

_**Años después, Kogure fue a pedirme la mano de Haruna, me sentí morir, ya era consiente de mi "no TAN fraternal amor" hacia ella y por alguna razón me llene de rabia e impotencia, si Fudou no hubiese estado presente posiblemente habría matado al pobre de Kogure por intentar apartar a Haruna de mí, tras una larga discusión no tuve más opción que aceptar y darles mi bendición, aunque solo fuesen palabras vacías.**_

_**En muchas ocasiones pensé "escapar con la novia parece una buena idea" pero viendo lo feliz que era Haruna, me hacía sentir el más miserable y repulsivo ser que jamás allá existido. El día de la boda fui yo quien la llevo hasta el altar y durante la fiesta pronuncie un discurso para los recién casados con una amplia y falsa sonrisa, en cuanto baje del estrado le pedí al mesero más cercano la mejor botella de licor y comencé a beber, Fudou estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo intentando convencerme de dejar de tomar, le dije que solo podía hacer dos cosas o tomar o golpear al novio y ambos sabíamos que la primera opción era la mejor, desistió de detenerme y solo se sentó a mi lado contando bobas anécdotas de nuestra época de estudiantes y burlándose de lo mal que bailaban las personas, por un momento me sentí aliviado de que estuviese ahí.**_

_**Pero, unas horas más tarde todo cambio, después de que Fudou se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa estando yo totalmente ebrio y en un momento de estupidez le confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Haruna, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente totalmente desnudo y sufriendo la peor cruda de mi vida, Fudou seguía a mi lado, esperando el momento justo para chantajearme.**_

**Fin Flashback**

Por eso tengo que venir todos los días a hacer la colada, la comida, el aseo y prácticamente todo lo que se le ocurra a este sujeto, esbozando siempre una sonrisa, usando este maldito delantal del "el esclavo del siglo" y llamándolo "mi señor".

Pero no hay opción, no podría seguir viviendo si Haruna se enterase de estos sentimientos que he ocultado por más de siete años, si una vida de esclavitud es suficiente para mantener a Fudou callado estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio.

-vaya Kido-kun, quien diría que cocinaras tan bien –dijiste sobando tu estomago satisfecho.

-un hombre incapaz de cocinar para sí mismo no sobrevivirá solo mucho tiempo –conteste mirándote con superioridad.

-¡Muy listo Kido-kun! –Dijiste mientras sonreías de forma burlesca- aunque no creo tener que recordarte en qué posición te encuentras –sin dejar de sonreír cruzaste las piernas y señalaste tu zapato- límpialo –ordenaste así sin más.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, tenías razón yo no tenía derecho a quejarme, reclamar o contradecirte.

-enseguida mi señor –dije tomando un trapo y saliendo de la cocina.

Me arrodille ante ti y cuando estaba por limpiar tu zapato lo quitaste y sujetaste mi mentón con fuerza para luego mirarme con severidad.

-aun tienes mucho que aprender Kido-kun –tu voz sonaba feliz, se notaba que lo estabas disfrutando- para estas cosas debes usar tu lengua –concluiste mientras me mostrabas la tuya.

No pude evitar dar un largo suspiro y mire el suelo impotente dejando caer el trapo que llevaba en las manos, ampliaste tu sonrisa y soltaste mi mentón, por un segundo mire fijamente tu zapato y cerrando fuertemente los ojos comencé a lamerlo, era repugnante tanto el sabor como mi existencia, tu estruendosa risa taladraba mis oídos y me hacía sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya me sentía, al grado de no poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

Pasados unos minutos dejaste de reír, retiraste tu zapato y con el mismo me empujaste hacia atrás, haciéndome quedar sentado mirándote muy sorprendido.

-¿q-que sucede Fudou? –sentía mi lengua entumecida y con un asqueroso sabor.

-ya fue suficiente –exclamaste molesto.

Y poniéndote de pie te dirigiste hacia la sala donde comenzaste a buscar algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que habías dejado ahí.

Me incorpore como pude y tras frotar mis ojos en caso de que hubiese alguna lágrima fugitiva me acerque a ti preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo mi señor? –pregunte nervioso.

Cuando volteaste a verme había un gran odio reflejado en tus ojos y por un segundo tuve miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

-date vuelta –dijiste finalmente.

-¿eh? –Estaba confundido- ¿Por qué?

Si algo he aprendido de la vida, es jamás darle la espalda a alguien sospechoso.

-solo hazlo –insististe mientras sujetabas mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿pero? Que es lo que…-

-¡Es una Orden! –exclamaste nuevamente molesto.

_Ratas,_ obedecí asustado y cerré los ojos en espera de lo que podría suceder, pero nada, solo se escuchó un ligero Clic y como un pequeño objeto caía, mirando de reojo me sorprendí, el candado que me impedía quitarme el maldito mandil se encontraba abierto y tirado en el suelo.

-Vete a casa –dijiste aun estando detrás de mí.

Al oír esto me gire lo más rápido que pude, para verte de frente, estando de pie tenías las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en otro lado.

-Fudou ¿de que estas hablando? – por alguna razón esa actitud tuya siempre hacía que me preocupara.

-fue todo por hoy –respondiste aun sin mirarme- quítate el mandil y vete a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

-Fudou...-

-PERO, quiero verte mañana temprano sin falta, uniformado y con un rico desayuno para comenzar bien el día –me miraste fijamente sonriendo otra vez.

-¿¡Que! –exclame sorprendido.

-ya me oíste Kido-kun –dijiste mientras sacabas un juego de llaves de tu bolsillo y lo ponías en mi mano- no llegues tarde, ¿ok? –concluiste con una gran sonrisa.

Este sujeto, siempre se las ingenia para sacarme de quicio, sin decir nada que pudiese empeorar mi situación, me quite el condenado mandil dejándolo en el sillón, tome mis cosas y salí de ese lugar completamente cabreado y con nauseas, en algún momento definitivamente lo matare a golpes, hasta entonces tendré que soportar todas sus tonterías.

FIN DEL POV DE KIDO

En la casa de Fudou tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse el castaño se dejó caer sobre el sillón y tomando el rosado mandil lo acerco a su nariz aspirando profundo, disfrutando del aroma que tenía impregnado.

-_Nee Kido-kun_ –susurraba el oji-verde perdido en sus pensamientos- _¿crees que esto haya sido una buena idea? Yo… no se cuanto más podré contenerme, ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?_ –concluyo cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que tal? ¿les gusto el final de la historia?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**naa es chiste, en cuanto tenga tiempo subire el siguiente capitulo =w=  
>nuevamente muchas gracias<br>y recuerden que dudas, criticas constructivas, y toda clase de comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	3. Un Buen Recuerdo

Por donde comenzar... pues colocando todas las cartas sobre la mesa mi tardanza se debió principalmente a la escuela, los deberes y a la perdida de inspiración, pero ya que. Sin más que decir, disfruten la historia.

Advertencia: la ingestión de licores con cerveza puede hacerles circo cortito embriagándolos más rápido y aunque sea solo un rumor, puede darles la cruda de sus vidas.

Y no lo olviden si toman... invitan.

* * *

><p>Un buen recuerdo<p>

Fudou se encuentra caminando en un lugar completamente oscuro, pequeños fragmentos de luz pasan veloces bajo sus pies, curioso se inclina sobre uno de ellos y al hacerlo este se detiene y crece hasta iluminar todo el lugar.

Del resplandor comienza a divisarse un largo corredor lleno de estudiantes que charlan alegres, por ese pasillo camina un Fudou más joven con un corte de mohicana, que al igual que los otros chicos viste un uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta negra muy formal con detalles y adornos en rojo y dorado con pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta pero a diferencia de los demás estudiantes lleva la chaqueta abierta mostrando una camisa blanca sin fajar.

'ya veo, estoy soñando con el pasado' –piensa el Fudou mayor mientras observa atentamente su recuerdo.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, un joven Kido con sus rastas recogidas en una coleta de caballo, usando unos pequeños lentes de lectura y vistiendo correctamente su uniforme camina despreocupado cargando un par de libros con la vista fija en un pequeño block de notas abierto en su mano izquierda y como era totalmente de esperarse, sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se percatara de la existencia del otro, chocaron cayendo al suelo.

-¡Es que no tienes ojos en la cara! –exclamo Fudou molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-podría decirte lo mismo –reclamo Kido sobándose la frente mientras recogía sus libros y se acomodaba las gafas.

-tú eras el que no veía por donde iba –dijo el oji-verde poniéndose de pie.

-si estabas viendo ¿Por qué no me esquivaste? –cuestiono el de rastas levantándose.

-¿Por qué habría de cambiar mi rumbo por alguien que lee mientras camina? –

-¿Por qué detendría mi lectura por alguien que solo puede caminar en una dirección? –

-solo los ñoños leen mientras caminan –

-solo los idiotas chocan con alguien a quien están viendo, ¿a no ser que lo hayas hecho a propósito? –

-¿Quién chocaría a propósito con un ñoño como tú? –

-no lo sé, dímelo tú –

-pedante –

-arrogante –

-chico fresa –

-marginado –

-hijo de papi –

-cabrón –

-bastardo –

-acosador –

-i…idiota –

-… ¿enserio? – cuestiono Kido sonriendo mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

-cállate –exclamo Fudou con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, nunca antes alguien se le había puesto a la par de esa manera.

Tras una intensa batalla de miradas, el oji-rojo suspiro, abrió nuevamente su cuaderno y comenzó a caminar, pero Fudou lo sujeto con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta obligando al de rastas a mirarlo de frente.

-si serás… –gruño Fudou.

Todos los estudiantes que observaban la escena se apartaron temiendo el inicio de una pelea.

Aún con la feroz mirada del oji-verde encima de él, la desagradable presencia de los curiosos y temerosos estudiantes que se negaban a interferir y el hecho de que esa situación empezaba a fastidiarle, la expresión de Kido no cambio en lo más mínimo.

-si vas a hacer algo que sea ahora, voy tarde a clase –dijo el oji-rojo aburrido.

-vaya que tienes huevos –dijo tranquilamente Fudou soltando al chico y arreglándole el uniforme –eres bastante raro, me agradas, mi nombre es Akio Fudou ¿y tú, quién eres y en qué curso vas? –concluyo el joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con la mano derecha extendida hacia el de rastas.

Perplejo por el drástico cambio de actitud del chico, Kido comenzó a reír retrocediendo un par de pasos sujetándose el estómago.

-¿de qué te ríes? –

-jajaja tú también eres bastante raro –contesto Kido entre carcajadas –no te lo tomes a mal –agrego viendo como el mencionado comenzaba a molestarse otra vez –mi nombre es Yuto Kido, soy de primer ingreso –finalizo estrechando la mano de Fudou.

-vaya, así que eres un novato –

-¿y tú de que grado eres? –

-también soy de primer año –

-… ¿cómo puedes llamar a alguien novato si tú también lo eres? –

-por qué se me da la gana –

-sí que eres extraño –

-¿Qué dijiste novato? –

-¡lo que oíste novato! –

Volvieron a mirarse fija e intensamente, pasados unos segundos empezaron a reír totalmente entretenidos.

-me caes muy bien Kido-kun –dijo Fudou pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros del mencionado –y… ¿en qué salón es tu próxima clase? –

-creo que… –miro su cuaderno un momento –en el 4310 –

-¿enserio? Vaya coincidencia, mi próxima clase también es ahí –exclamo alegre Fudou

-¿coincidencia? ¿No serás realmente un acosador? –pregunto burlón Kido sonriendo cómplice al oji-verde

-jajaja algo me dice que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos –afirmo el castaño caminando hacia su salón sin soltar al de rastas dejando confundidos a todos los que presenciaron la escena.

'cierto, nos conocimos de una forma muy rara' –el Fudou mayor miraba entretenido su recuerdo y como este poco a poco volvía a ser un pequeño fragmentos de luz.

Sentándose en el inexistente suelo miro los pequeños fragmentos de luz que ahora giraban a su alrededor, estiro la mano derecha hasta tocar otro fragmento que al igual que el primero creció iluminando todo el lugar.

De la luz pudo vislumbrar su sala, un amplio lugar con una gran variedad de cuadros y pinturas adornando las paredes beige, una televisión no muy grande pero bastante decente, una pequeña mesa en el centro repleta de libros y hojas y en uno de los sillones un no tan joven Fudou cuyo cabello estaba un poco más largo ya sin la mohicana, se encontraba recostado boca arriba terminando una investigación para la universidad mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, podía ver las negras nubes a través de la ventana y como pequeñas gotas de agua daban aviso de la tormenta que comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad, al poco tiempo el timbre sonó y sin muchas ganas el castaño se puso de pie haciendo a un lado todo su material de referencias para dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se sorprendió de ver a Kido completamente mojado llevando bolsas plásticas con latas de cerveza y chucherías.

-¿Puedo pasar? –se veía muy triste.

Preocupado por que pudiese coger un resfriado el castaño le cedió el paso dejándolo entrar a la calidez de la sala, tras cerrar la puerta fue a buscar un par de toallas, le entrego una a Kido y con la otra le ayudo a secarse.

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde que el oji-rojo le dejo de hablar por intentar "quitarle" a su hermana y verlo aparecer mojado en el pórtico de su casa era algo muy preocupante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –hablo Fudou rompiendo el incómodo silencio –que no habías dicho que nunca…–

-lo siento –

-¿eh? –

-exagere, no debí haberte dicho nada de eso –con suavidad sujeto la playera de Fudou mirando el suelo -¿podrías perdonarme? – sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

-vaya que eres un sinvergüenza –cubrió la cabeza de Kido con la toalla que traía, tomo las bolsas plásticas y soltándose del agarre se dirigió a la cocina –ve a ducharte o cogerás un frio, en cuanto limpie la entrada te llevare algo de ropa seca.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Deberías estar enojado, ¡Deberías echarme a patadas de aquí!–el de rastas permaneció en su lugar con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué debería? Tuve suerte, ¿no crees? –Contesto Fudou desde la cocina colocando las bolas en el lavabo –solo me dejaste de hablar y no me rompiste la nariz como al pobre de Genda, venga, ve al baño ¿o ya se te olvido dónde está?- concluyo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

A paso lento Kido se encamino hacia el baño no sin antes dirigirle a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y susurrando un inconfundible "gracias"

Tras limpiar todo y de dejarle ropa limpia al oji-rojo, el castaño recogió todo su material escolar dejando en su lugar las cervezas y los bocadillos, además de su botella de whisky para ocasiones especiales y/o de apoyo emocional de emergencia junto con dos vasos.

.

.

-¡Te lo digo, Haruna es muy chica para pensar en tener novio! –Se quejaba Kido empinándose la séptima cerveza –sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- decía mientras señalaba al oji-verde quien se encontraba sentado a su lado en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesa de la sala –debería preocuparse más por sus estudios –con cada trago su rostro se ponía más rojo.

-no deberías ser tan severo, ella está creciendo –hablaba tranquilamente su amigo tomando un poco de whisky.

-¡pero…! –

-además, conoces al tal Kogure ¿no? Que es lo peor que podría hacer ¿llenarle la bolsa de ranas? –

-¿estás de su lado? –

-claro que no –

-¿entonces por qué los apoyas? –

-estamos hablando de Haruna, dudo que vaya a hacer alguna tontería –

-…tienes razón, pero… –

-pero… ¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué ahora? –gritaba Kido arrebatándole el vaso de las manos a Fudou y tomándoselo de un solo trago.

-Kido-kun… ¡es la segunda vez que me quitas mi vaso! –decía molesto mientras le quitaba el pequeño recipiente.

-¡es por qué no me has servido nada desde que llegue! –

-¿entonces qué diablos es eso? –dijo señalando la mesa.

Alrededor de unas latas vacías se encontraba abandonado un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de aquel suculento licor.

-pero está haciendo frio y le pusiste hielo –se quejaba Kido haciendo un puchero.

-en primera, el termino es "en las rocas" amigo y en segunda… –lentamente Fudou se acercó al oji-rojo con una sonrisa tomando el vaso y mostrándoselo, paso su brazo por los hombros del quejumbroso chico –todo el hielo ya se ha derretido ¿ves? Así que déjate de mariconadas y… ¡trágatelo de una vez! –exclamo vertiendo el contenido del vaso en la boca de Kido.

Una vez vacío el recipiente, el de rastas se recostó sobre la mesa con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-eres muy cruel Fudou –

-lo sé, lo sé soy malo muy malo –decía el oji-verde de forma sarcástica sirviendo más whisky en ambos vasos –y por cierto, la próxima vez trae botana, no aire empaquetado, ya ganan lo suficiente las malditas empresas multinacionales para aun querer exprimirle hasta el último centavo a la comunidad –

-jejeje que bobo eres –Kido reía inocentemente.

-y al fin cumplí mi objetivo en esta vida, hacer reír a un chico ebrio –decía Fudou recargándose en el sofá dándole una chupadita a su cigarro –ya puedo morir en paz –

-creí que ya no fumabas –

-estoy intentando dejarlo porque "alguien" me ha estado fastidiando desde el día que nos conocimos diciéndome lo malo que es el cigarro para la salud y bla, bla, bla y con ese "alguien" me refiero a cierto chico quejumbroso al que estoy viendo en este preciso momento –

-debe ser frustrante –dijo Kido sin percatarse del sarcasmo

-…bastante –

-oye Fudou… yo te estaba diciendo algo, pero no logro recordar que era ¿tú sabes? –la mirada del oji-rojo estaba perdida en dirección a la ventana.

-¿eh?... sobre el novio de Haruna, ¿no? –

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ella es muy chica para eso! –el de rastas volvía a gritar agitando los brazos molesto.

-lo que tú digas Kido-kun –

El timbrar del teléfono llamo la atención de ambos, dejando a un lado su vaso Fudou de se puso de pie, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso Kido lo detuvo sujetándolo con fuerza del tobillo.

-prometiste quedarte a mi lado –

-y así lo hare, solo voy a contestar y regreso –dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Kido.

-…ok –

.

-bueno –

-[_Buenas noches Fudou-san_] –

-_¿Haruna? –_

-[_si, ¿como esta?_] –

-todo bien, gracias por preguntar ¿sucede algo malo? –

-[_no, no, yo solo… vera, mi hermano dijo que iba a hacer un proyecto de la escuela y que se quedaría con un compañero ¿me preguntaba si estaría con usted?_] –

-…si aquí esta ¿quieres que te comunique con él? –Fudou se frotaba la frente con un ligera sonrisa en el rostro, "_que mentiroso saliste Kido-kun" _era su único pensamiento.

-[_así está bien, me tenía algo preocupada eso es todo_] –

-ya veo, relájate yo lo cuido –

-[_muchas gracias Fudou-san y perdone las molestias_] –

-no es molestia, que descanses –

-[_igualmente, nos vemos_] –

-adiós –tras colgar el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes gritar – ¡Hey Kido! Pepe grillo llamo, si sigues diciendo mentiras jamás serás un niño de verdad –

-¿y yo para que quiero un niño de verdad? –el ebrio Kido miraba a Fudou confundido.

-…olvídalo –

-¡Fudou~! ¡Oye Fudou! Sabes, cuando Haruna era más pequeña solía correr de un lado a otro siempre detrás de mí sin importar a donde fuera, se veía tan linda y, también… –

-y también decía "GRRRRR" por todos lados mientras caminaba como un T-Rex –completo Fudou saliendo de la cocina con un tazón de fritangas sentándose nuevamente en el suelo –es la sexta vez que me lo cuentas Kido-kun y como no te has movido de aquí desde que llegaste te recuerdo que si tienes la necesidad de orinar o vomitar vayas al baño, es más barato de limpiar que re-tapizar la sala ¿ok? –

-sí, si lo que digas –

El tiempo pasaba y las latas vacías aumentaban cubriendo el suelo y la mesa, y al fin después de 6 horas y media de quejas, bromas y tonterías, Kido finalmente cayo rendido, apoyado sobre el sillón, abrazando uno de los cojines del mismo mientras continuaba quejándose entre sueños.

-debo admitir Kido-kun, que tu tolerancia al alcohol ha mejorado bastante –decía Fudou terminándose el licor que quedaba en su vaso –pero sigues siendo un novato.

Se puso de pie llevando el tazón y los vasos vacíos a la cocina, tomo una bolsa plástica y comenzó a recoger toda la basura para luego dejarla a un lado de la puerta principal, se dirigió a su habitación y saco del armario una manta no muy gruesa, regreso a la sala y con mucho cuidado recostó a Kido sobre el sofá para después cubrirlo con la manta.

Por un momento se quedó viendo la graciosa expresión de Kido, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus labios y como si estuviese bajo un hechizo se inclinó sobre el mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el rostro.

-¿Kido-kun? Hey Kido ¿estás dormido? –En un movimiento casi inconsciente lo abofeteo con fuerza y grito en su oído -¡¿Hey Kido estás dormido? –Sin recibir señales de vida por parte del ebrio chico, continúo acortando las distancias entre ambos -creo que si está dormido –con suavidad presiono sus labios contra los de Kido en un dulce e inocente beso que rápidamente subió de nivel, introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro explorando cada rincón mientras saboreaba aquel prohibido sabor mezclado con la cerveza y el licor, hasta que un pequeño gemido por parte del bello durmiente lo saco de su trance, abrió los ojos como plato y retrocedió hasta llegar al otro extremo de la sala mirando como el chico de rastas continuaba durmiendo plácidamente; dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y recargándose en la pared más cercana se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo -¿en que estaba pensando? –toco sus labios con la yema de los dedos sintiendo la aún latente calidez de ese profundo y sencillo beso, oculto su rostro sonrojado entre sus rodillas repitiendo una y otra vez -fue culpa del alcohol, del maldito alcohol solo eso… solo eso… –

Poco a poco aquel recuerdo se convertía nuevamente en un pequeño fragmento de luz.

'aun me cuesta creer que lo bese de esa forma y él no se dio cuenta de nada' –Fudou miraba sus pies completamente sonrojado tocando sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

Temeroso del siguiente recuerdo Fudou se quedó contemplando los fragmentos de luz que danzaban a su alrededor, hasta que uno en especial llamó su atención, dudando un poco tomo el fragmento con ambas manos adentrándose nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

Una vez más pudo vislumbrar su sala y recostado en el sofá más amplio se encontraba Fudou cuyo cabello se encontraba más largo, pisaba con los pies descalzos la espalda de un encorvado y deprimido Kido quien conservaba solo la mitad de sus rastas ahora atadas en una media cola.

-se casa, Haruna se va a casar –decía el oji-rojo al borde de la histeria.

-relájate, solo va a casarse no se la van a robar para encerrarla en una torre lejana –Fudou había estado tratando de calmar a su amigo por más de 2 horas sin muchos éxito.

-aún es muy joven para casarse ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Viendo que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano Fudou pensó de qué forma podría conseguir distraer al celoso hermano mayor y finalmente tras meditarlo un rato encontró la solución perfecta.

-¡ya sé que hacer Kido! –El mencionado lo miro fijamente en espera del magnífico plan -¡tengamos sexo! –dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa recibiendo como respuesta uno de los cojines del sofá directo en la cara.

-¿¡qué clase de plan es ese! Además ¿por qué querría acostarme contigo? –

-… ¡¿en qué momento dije que nosotros dos, idiota? –Contesto Fudou lanzando el cojín de regreso, molesto y algo dolido -¡me refería a buscar a algunas chicas! –

-es casi media noche ¿Dónde supones tu que vayamos a encontrar a una chica "real" a esta hora? –

-tú tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo –

Incorporándose un poco el castaño saco de sus pantalones un teléfono celular algo viejo y presiono rápidamente los botones esperando que no fuese muy tarde.

-oye Fudou, no creo que… –Kido fue interrumpido con el pie descalzo de Fudou en su cara.

-cállate que me distraes… eh, ¿Madam? Buenas noches ¿Cómo está? Habla Fudou Akio ¿me recuerda? –

-[¡Oh! Joven Fudou como olvidarle, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?] –la voz atreves del teléfono no era muy grave y poseía un tono sensual.

-pues vera, mi amigo esta algo deprimido y me preguntaba si las chicas siguen despiertas para "alegrarle" la noche –

-[usted siempre buscando diversión jojojo, descuide, todas mis chicas esta despiertas y disponible y las que no, lo estarán al escuchar su nombre Joven Fudou] –

-me alegra escuchar eso, umm me podría permitir un segundo Madam –sin esperar la respuesta Fudou aparto un poco el teléfono de su oreja para dirigirse a su amigo –Hey Kido, ¿para aquí o para llevar? –

-¿Qué? –

-si serás, ¿que si quieres ir a donde están las chicas o que ellas vengan aquí? –

-mmm… lo mejor sería ir ¿no? Ya es algo tarde para que una chica ande sola en la calle –

-patrañas, solo te da miedo excitarte demasiado con mi magnifico aroma corporal –dijo burlescamente el oji-verde.

Nuevamente uno de los cojines le dio de lleno en la cara al oji-verde.

-¡¿quieres dejar de lanzarme el maldito cojín? –

-¡lo hare cuando dejes de hacer esas bromas de tan pésimo gusto! –

-[… ¿Joven Fudou? ¿Sigue ahí?] –

-Ah sí, lo siento mucho Madam, por cierto… –desvió ligeramente la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas – ¿esta akuma-chan disponible? –

-[mmm… lo lamento mucho Joven Fudou, pero akuma-san está de vacaciones, volverá dentro de un mes] –

-ya veo, es una lástima –

-¿Quién es akuma-chan? –

-ah como eres metiche Kido –decía Fudou mientras empujaba al oji-rojo con su pie descalzo.

-[entonces ¿a quién debería preparar Joven Fudou?] –

-mmm… déjeme pensar un momento… –

-ya estuvo que nunca salimos de aquí –

Ahora fue Kido quien recibió el cojinaso de lleno en el rostro

-creo que Leslie y Sasha serán la mejor opción –

-[muy bien Joven Fudou, ¿y para su amigo?] –

-jajaja esta vez no Madam, para mi Leslie y para mi amigo Sasha, con tanto trabajo estoy empezando a resentir los años y ya no tengo el aguante de antes –

-[ya veo, es una lástima escuchar eso Joven Fudou] –

-sí, lo sé, por cierto, ¿aun manejan la despedida de soltero De luxe? La hermana menor de mi amigo se casa en unos meses y me toco organizarle la fiesta del adiós al novio –

-[jojojo déjelo en nuestras manos ¿puedo preguntar cómo es la novia?] –

-pues es bastante linda, tiene el cabello azul y algo corto, sus ojos son verdes y suele usar gafas, no mide más de 1.70 y apenas llena una copa B además de… –

-¡Mas te vale no estar hablando de Haruna! –

Molesto Kido se lanzó sobre Fudou y comenzó a golpearlo con uno de los cojines del sofá

-¡Hey Kido… auch… basta…Hey! –Lo único que el castaño podía hacer era cubrirse con su brazo bloqueando solo un poco los ataques del de rastas –lo siento Madam podría… ¡ay!… esperar un segundo… auch –

-[…claro Joven Fudou] –

El oji-verde dejo el teléfono a un lado, tomo a Kido por los brazos y lo empujo hasta derribarlo sobre el sofá sentándosele encima de tal forma que no pudiese moverse.

-quieres calmarte un poco Kido, no todos lo que hablan de ella lo hacen en mal plan ¿ok? –

-… –en la mirada del oji-rojo se podía ver reflejada una gran ira, Fudou tristemente ya se había acostumbrado a ver eso ojos cada vez que el nombre de Haruna entraba en una conversación –ok –respondió derrotado.

-Bien –sin moverse de donde estaba Fudou volvió a tomar su celular –mil disculpas Madam ¿en que estábamos? –

-[en la despedida de soltero] –

-cierto, cierto ¿le parece que hablemos de eso después? No creo que Mr. Celos me deje hablar tranquilamente –

-[claro Joven Fudou, entonces avisare a Leslie y Sasha de su llegada] –

-excelente, estaremos ahí en 10 o 15 minutos –

-[lo estaremos esperando] –

-venga Kido, a divertirnos –

-ya era hora, podrías quitarte de encima –

Mirando la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban un pequeño sonrojo por partes de ambos los hizo soltar una carcajada.

-creí que te gustaba la vista Kido-kun –

-uy sí, no sabes cómo me enciende esta situación, venga quítate de encima –

Aun riendo, ambos se levantaron del sofá, tomaron sus chaquetas del perchero y entre bromas subieron al auto de Kido, un accord rojo semi usado y siguiendo las indicaciones de Fudou llegaron hasta una elegante casa un poco descuidada, desde los grandes ventanales se podían ver a varias chicas que curiosas y emocionadas miraban al auto que acababa de llegar, sobre el pórtico del lugar había un letrero nada ostentoso que con brillantes luces de neón decía: "Secret Wishes".

-¿es aquí? –

-noooo para nada, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿El hecho de detenernos aquí o las chicas que se están asomando a la ventana? –se burló Fudou dándole un ligero zape al oji-rojo – Claro que es aquí –

-el sarcasmo era innecesario –dijo Kido bajando del auto y sobándose la cabeza

-sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi sarcasmo –sonreía inocentemente el oji-verde cerrando la puerta del copiloto y caminando hacia el pórtico de la casa –antes de que se me olvide, aquí tengo una buena reputación que cuidar, no me hagas quedar mal ¿quieres? –

-si claro, lo que tú digas Fudou –

-hablo enserio, además tienes que tener cuidado aquí cobran por cada cosa, mantén las manos en los bolsillos o te vaciaran la cartera –

-¿de dónde sacaste este lugar? –

-por un conocido –

-no creo que… –

Antes de que Kido pudiese terminar de hablar la enorme puerta principal se abrió de par en par dejando ver una gran cantidad de chicas que alegres les deban la bienvenida, altas, bajitas, delgadas y rellenitas, con el cabello largo y corto, rubias, castañas, pelirrojas o con los colores del arcoíris, con elegantes vestidos o de enfermeras, con orejas de gato y de conejo, todas les brindaban una cálida sonrisa invitándolos a pasar.

-tiempo sin verle Fudou-san, esperamos que usted y su amigo pasen un buen rato –saludaron las chicas al unisón.

Y se lanzaron sobre los recién llegados presionando sus "atributos" sobre los brazos, pecho y espalda de un tranquilo Fudou y un sorprendido Kido.

-no seas tímido Kido-kun –dijo Fudou viendo como el de rastas era rápidamente acorralado entre varias chicas que lo abrazaban acariciando su torso preguntándole mil y un cosas diferentes.

-¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaba una

-¿hace cuánto que conoces a Fudou-san? –preguntaba otra

-¿estas saliendo con alguien? –preguntaba alguien mas

-¿quieres divertirte con nosotras? –preguntaban otras dos.

-es fácil para ti decirlo Fudou –se quejaba Kido alzando los brazos tratando de no tocar a nadie

-lo siento mucho damas, pero… –con gran agilidad Fudou se abrió paso entre las chicas llegando al lado de Kido y tomándolo por los hombros lo atrajo hacia el –él ya está reservado –concluyo con un tono sensual.

-no es justo Fudou-san nosotras también queremos divertirnos –reprocho una chica con uniforme escolar y coletas.

-es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visita y casi siempre solicita a akuma-san –se quejaba otra más alta, de larga y risada cabellera rubia con un vestido de noche negro y una boa de plumas rojas.

-¿Quién es akuma-san? –pregunto Kido con un serio semblante.

-que no seas metiche Kido-kun –decía Fudou comenzando a caminar arrastrando al oji-rojo.

Tras salir del mar de chicas Kido pudo apreciar el elegante decorado de aquel curioso lugar, desde el amplio lobby se lograba ver la gran sala tapizada de terciopelo negro, la refinada escalera que llevaba hacia el segundo piso, los exóticos adornos y pinturas que cubrían las blancas paredes, las largas cortinas escarlatas que adornaban los amplios ventanales y los enormes y lujosos candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Avanzando a tropezones entre la multitud la vista de Kido se posó sobre una chica en especial, una mujer algo mayor que las demás, llevaba su largo y negro cabello atado en una coleta alta del lado izquierdo dejando caer unos grandes caireles sobre su hombro, usaba un hermoso kimono carmesí con estampado de flores, era realmente una hermosa mujer y sus penetrantes ojos negros estaban fijos en ellos.

-Bienvenido sea Joven Fudou, es un honor recibirlos a usted y su amigo en mi humilde negocio –dijo dando una ligera reverencia.

-buenas noches tenga Madam –contesto Fudou inclinándose cortésmente para besar la mano de aquella mujer –al contrario, es un placer estar de regreso –

-no ha cambiado nada Joven Fudou –contesto aquella mujer riendo educadamente – y… ¿Quién es su amigo? –

-cierto, permítame presentarlos Madam, él es Yuto Kido nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, Kido-kun, ella es Madam Celia es la hermosa y amable dueña de este agradable lugar –concluyo con una sonrisa.

-siempre tan adulador Joven Fudou –dirigiendo sus profundos ojos negros hacia el de rastas extendió su mano a modo de saludo –Joven Kido, es un honor conocerlo al fin –

-el placer es todo mío –respondió el oji-rojo estrechando la mano de Madam – ¿eh? ¿Al fin? Oye Fudou ¿Por qué dice que al fin? –

-la curiosidad mato al gato Kido-kun –el castaño comenzó a empujar al de rastas hacia las escaleras –venga, no es de hombres dejar esperando a una dama –

-muy bien ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Akio Fudou? –reprocho Kido bromeando debido al "caballeroso" comportamiento nada común de su amigo.

-te dije que aquí tenía buena fama ¿no?, ahora cállate y camina –dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa

Siguió empujando a Kido escaleras arriba y a través de un largo corredor cubierto de un refinado papel tapiz en rojo y negro pasando al lado de varias habitaciones, al final del pasillo había dos puertas negras con sencillos letreros colgados en ellas, en uno se leía 'Sasha' y en el otro 'Leslie'.

Tranquilamente Fudou dio unos cuantos golpes en la primera puerta, a los pocos segundos esta se abrió y una chica con el cabello corto y de un rojo intenso como el fuego al igual que sus ojos apareció tras la puerta, vestía unos entallados pantalones verde militar junto con una playera negra sin mangas, al mirar a Fudou su rostro se ilumino y dando un gran salto se colgó del cuello de este dando pequeños grititos de emoción.

-¡ha pasado mucho tiempo Akio-kun! –Exclamo alegre soltando a Fudou y alejándose un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo –no has cambiado nada, no tienes idea de cómo me alegra el verte aquí –

-también es un gusto verte y antes de que se me olvide –soltándose delicadamente del abrazo de la chica, jalo un poco a Kido quien se había echado atrás después del emotivo saludo –él es mi amigo Yuto Kido, es nuevo en estos rumbos así que se amable con él, Kido ella es Sasha no dejes que su apodo de caza-vírgenes te asuste es una buena chica y también… –tomo las manos de Kido y Sasha y las puso una sobre otra –será tu dominatriz esta noche, que se diviertan –concluyo con una sonrisa.

-claro… espera ¿Qué? ¿Dominatriz? –exclamo Kido sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-no seas cruel Akio-kun que lo vas a asustar –dijo Sasha haciendo un ligero puchero –no tienes de que preocuparte Yuto-kun –hablo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y su voz se convertía en un susurro –seré buena contigo –concluyo dándole un ligero mordisco en la oreja.

-solo déjate llevar –exclamo alegre Fudou dándole una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, apenas había dado el primer golpe cuando al otro lado se escuchó un grito de emoción y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-hola Leslie, tiempo sin… waaaaa… –antes de terminar una larga y rizada melena verde pastel se abalanzo sobre Fudou mientras que unos delgados brazos, blancos como la nieve lo sujetaron firmemente y tiraron de él introduciéndolo en la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

A los pocos segundos ya se podían escuchar suaves gemidos y jadeos provenientes de aquel cuarto.

-¿no es una ternurita? Realmente extraño mucho a Akio-kun –dijo Sasha hablando como una amorosa madre que veía a su hija crecer – ¡muy bien! No hay que quedarnos atrás Yuto-kun –tomo a Kido por el brazo y lo llevo al interior de la habitación.

.

.

El rechinar de la cama resonaba al unisón con los gemidos de Leslie, su largo cabello estaba esparcido sobre la almohada, sus delgados brazos se aferraban con fuerza a las blancas sabanas, sus ojos azules como el cielo estaban entrecerrados llenos de deseo, sus blancas y largas piernas envolvían posesivamente la cadera de Fudou quien le daba fuertes y profundas embestida mientras besaba y acariciaba los pechos copa C de la chica.

-Ahhhhh~ Si… más –los gritos de Leslie llenaban toda la habitación.

-Te has vuelto muy lasciva Leslie –hablaba Fudou respirando sobre el cuello de la peli-verde.

-es qué... ¡Ah! Quiero… quiero disfrutar al máximo… de… ¡Ahhh! La visita de Fudou-san ¡Ahhh! –la chica gemía a más no poder.

-siendo ese el caso, vamos a pasarla en grande –decía Fudou con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiesen decir o hacer otra cosa alguien toco a la puerta.

-ocupado –dijo Fudou y siguió penetrando a la chica.

-Fudou soy yo, date prisa –al escuchar la voz del oji-rojo al otro lado de la puerta una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda del castaño ocasionando que diera una fuerte estocada haciendo gritar a la peli-verde.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Kido? ¡Estoy ocupado, vuelve en una hora! –

-¡No hay tiempo, es urgente! –Sin aviso alguno la puerta se abrió y Kido entro a la habitación como si nada – ¿quieres darte prisa? –

-¡¿Pero qué Demo…? –El oji-verde con las mejillas encendidas, tomo una de las sabanas de la cama e intento cubrir un poco su desnudez junto con la de la chica – ¿es que no sabes lo que es la privacidad? –

-es muy tarde, ya hay que irnos –la expresión de Kido estaba muy seria.

Conocía a Kido, lo más probable es que se tratase de algo muy serio y aunque no lo fuera, para el oji-verde era prácticamente imposible negarse o rechazar cualquier demanda hecha por el dueño de aquellos intensos ojos rojos.

-… está bien, sal de aquí y dame 30 minutos –contesto finalmente Fudou.

-quédese… Kido-san –dijo Leslie entre suspiros llamando la atención de ambos chicos –así… así será más divertido –

-¿estás segura? –

-¿no cree que será más excitante ser observados mientras lo hacemos? –contesto Leslie sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros de Fudou –siempre hay que estar abierto a nuevas cosas Fudou-san –

-… si así lo quieres, por mi está bien –acepto Fudou sosteniendo a la peli-verde por los glúteos, acomodándola encima él y dándole un profundo beso.

Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de gemidos, Leslie montaba a Fudou abrazándolo por la cabeza hundiéndola entre sus pechos, a su vez el castaño exhibía el poder de su cadera embistiendo con fuerza a la peli-verde, sujetándola por la cintura con solo un brazo y usando el otro como apoyo.

Fudou podía sentir la mirada de Kido clavada en su nuca, el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, en la misma habitación, viéndolo tener sexo con una prostituta, que escuchara los suaves e incalmables gemidos que salían de su boca, era la más placentera de las torturas.

-¡Ah! ¡Fudou-san! Ya no… ya no aguanto más… ¡Ahhh! –gritaba Leslie al borde del orgasmo.

-yo también… prepárate… –susurro Fudou sujetando a la chica con fuerza.

Con un último movimiento el castaño se corrió en el interior de la peli-verde quien soltó un último y potente gemido cayendo agotada y satisfecha sobre el lecho, al mismo tiempo Fudou se inclinaba sobre ella apoyándose en la cama tratando de recobrar el aliento y la compostura.

-si ya terminaste vístete –dijo Kido apartando ligeramente la mirada.

-qué mal genio… si tienes tanta prisa… coopera un poco y pásame mis bóxers –exclamo el oji-verde sin aliento haciendo una pequeña seña con la cabeza.

A un lado de Kido había una sencilla lámpara de pie y sobre esta se encontraban unos calzoncillos azules, con algo de disgusto tomo la prenda y se la lanzo a Fudou, quien saliendo del interior de Leslie se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

-esto ha sido realmente una muy nueva y placentera experiencia ¿no crees Leslie? –la sonrisa satisfecha de Fudou cubría toda su cara.

-más de lo que hubiese esperado… Fudou-san –la chica seguía intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

-oye Fudou, ¿no son esos tus pantalones? –pregunto Kido señalando la ventana cerrada del cuarto, al otro lado en las ramas de un gran árbol, estaban atorados unos pantalones verdes.

-oh vaya –Fudou aun en calzoncillos abrió la ventana y se estiro un poco hasta alcanzar aquella prenda.

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí? –

-uy Kido-kun si tan solo supieras los lugares donde suele aparecer mi ropa cada vez que vengo –se burló el oji-verde poniéndose los pantalones y abrochándolos.

-…prefiero no saber… –

-buen chico –sentencio Fudou y continúo con la labor de encontrar su ropa.

-Nee Fudou-san ¿podría conservar su camisa hasta su próxima visita? –pregunto Leslie envuelta entre las sabanas abrazando aquella prenda de rayas blancas y negras.

-lo siento pero no, esa es mi camisa favorita y no sé cuándo vaya a volver –respondió el oji-verde tomando la prenda de entre los brazos de la chica.

-¿ya terminaste? –el de rastas se comenzaba a impacientar.

-aún no, faltan mis zapatos y mi chaqueta –

-¿y dónde están? –

-si lo supiera no estaría buscándolos ¿o sí? –

-tu sarcasmo es innecesario –

-más que innecesario, inevitable, cada vez que estas preocupado haces preguntas muy obvias y tontas –Fudou se agacho a mirar bajo la cama -¡ah! Ya encontré mi chaqueta –estiro su brazo hasta tomar aquella prenda morada –bien solo faltan mis zapatos –

Tras unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda intensiva Fudou finalmente volvió a estar completamente vestido y presentable.

-si ya estás listo vámonos –con cada minuto que pasaba Kido se desesperaba más y más.

-qué poca paciencia Kido-kun –el oji-verde guardo su celular y su cartera en los bolsillos del pantalón y salió de la habitación junto con Kido, no sin antes dirigirle una última pícara sonrisa a Leslie –nos vemos y gracias por la nueva y placentera experiencia –

-vuelva pronto Fudou-san –dijo la peli-verde acurrucándose lista para dormir.

-Yuto-kun, espero verte nuevamente por estos rumbos –la voz de Sasha salió desde la otra habitación donde la chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama fumando un cigarrillo y con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-parece ser que eres toda un fiera Kido-kun –decía Fudou con una sonrisa burlesca mientras se despedía de Sasha con un gesto.

-que creías ¿Qué era impotente o algo así? –Kido continuo caminando a paso veloz dejando atrás al oji-verde –deja de perder el tiempo que es tarde –

-eh… ¿pues qué hora es? –Fudou corría intentando seguirle el paso a Kido.

-las 4:26 –

-¿¡de la mañana! –El castaño se detuvo en seco y tras unos segundos retomo el paso dándole alcance a su amigo y sujetándolo por el brazo lo detuvo obligándolo a mirarlo de frente-¿entonces, cuál es la emergencia? ¿Haruna está bien?–la preocupación invadía rápidamente al oji-verde.

-Haruna debe estar preocupada porque no estamos en tu casa –dijo Kido con seriedad.

-¿eh?…. ¿es enserio?... –todo rastro preocupación dentro de Fudou desapareció dejando en su lugar enojo e incredulidad –déjame entender esto Kido… me detuviste a la mitad de la tercera ronda alegando que era tarde siendo las 4:30 de la madrugada y todavía me dices que la gran emergencia es que tu hermanita podría preocuparse por que no estamos en mi casa… ¿¡lo dices en serio! ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? –ante tales palabras el rostro de Kido se tiñó de rojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño continuo –tu hermana sabía de antemano que te quedarías en mi casa así que a esta hora ella debe estar ¡DORMIDA! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? –

-… pero… –

-pero nada Kido, te lo acabo de decir, cuando te preocupas piensas, dices y haces puras pendejadas –la paciencia de Fudou se estaba agotando –es el colmo contigo, más te vale que sea la última vez que haces algo así –le reprochaba señalándolo con el dedo –el hecho de que Leslie lo disfrutara no quiere decir que puedes ir por la vida interrumpiendo a las personas de esa forma ¿entendiste? –

-… si –la seriedad de Kido se convirtió en vergüenza.

-eres un dolor en el culo Kido-kun –el oji-verde viendo el rostro de su amigo, suspiro y lo tomo por el cuello comenzando a caminar –pero ya ni modo, por esta vez te perdono solo porque fue muy divertido –concluyo con una de sus características sonrisas.

-no lo volveré a hacer –dijo el oji-rojo devolviéndole tímidamente la sonrisa.

-quien sabe, a la próxima podrías unirte a la fiesta, siempre he tenido curiosidad por participar contigo en un trio –dijo el oji-verde riendo.

-…creo que pasó… –

Siguieron riendo a través del corredor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo y aquel recuerdo volvía a convertirse en un fragmento de luz.

'por más genio que sea, a veces suele ser muy idiota' –el castaño continuaba observando aquellos recuerdos sentado aun en el inexistente suelo con una mirada llena de pesar.

¿Cómo habían terminado así las cosas?

Lo que se suponía que sería solo una broma de la que podrían reírse en el futuro, término convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla y eterna condena de aquel chico.

"Pon el precio, no tengo nada que perder"

"… Siendo ese el caso, una vida de esclavitud será más que suficiente"

Esas palabras continuaban rondando por la cabeza del oji-verde torturándolo.

El solo buscaba permanecer al lado de la persona más importante en su vida, aquella que con solo una mirada de sus rojizos ojos logro en unos instantes cautivar el corazón del castaño como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes.

'si me disculpara sinceramente, ¿me perdonaría?'

Fudou se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que los fragmentos de luz se alejaban de él y comenzaban a unirse formando un único resplandor.

'Fudou'

Aquella voz tan conocida para el oji-verde lo obligo a ponerse de pie en un segundo fijando su vista en tan brillante luz.

'¿Kido? ¿Eres tú?'

Sin pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, Fudou empezó a caminar en dirección a la luz, extendió sus manos intentando alcanzarla, pero era imposible, entre más se acercaba, más se alejaba el resplandor que ahora tenía la silueta de Kido.

'Fudou, aquí estoy' –declaro la luz

'Kido yo, yo en verdad siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado' –suplicaba Fudou empezando a correr intentando en vano darle alcance a aquella luz –'solo quería jugarte una broma, no esperaba que todo terminara así'.

Aquella silueta continuaba alejándose más y más mientras una cálida sensación se apoderaba del cuerpo del castaño.

'Fudou, deprisa'

Amor, deseo, prepotencia, culpa, todas estas emociones se mezclaban dentro de Fudou dificultándole el seguir avanzando.

'la verdad es Kido… que yo… desde el primer momento en que te vi… yo siempre' –el corazón de Fudou se aceleraba a cada segundo oprimiéndole el pecho dificultándole el respirar –'yo te am…'

'¡Mi señor Fudou despierte de una vez!'

La voz de Kido resonó por todo aquel oscuro lugar cubriéndolo de una blanca y cegadora luz.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe encontrándose ante la rojiza mirada de Kido a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿no me escucho? Se le hará tarde para ir a trabajar –decía el oji-rojo mirándolo muy fríamente.

Recuerdos revividos, sentimientos encerrados, despertar sintiendo la respiración del ser amado, todo era demasiado para Fudou quien, quedándose sin habla y con un fuerte calor subiendo hasta su rostro opto por decir lo único que le venía a la cabeza.

-¿eh? –

-veo que sigue dormido –Kido soltó un liguero suspiro –hay que ponerle orden a las prioridades y en mi opinión, si no es mucha molestia mi señor Fudou, diría que primero debería soltarme –exclamo el oji-rojo enderezándose ligueramente dejando ver la curiosa posición en la que se encontraban.

Fudou perplejo totalmente sentado sobre la cama sujetando firmemente la corbata y camisa del serio Kido que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no caer sobre su indeseable amo.

Después de procesar la información el oji-verde soltó las ropas de su cautivo esclavo y desviando la mirada se apartó unos centímetros.

-¡Ah!... perdona –soltó Fudou intentando controlar el rubor que invadía sus mejillas.

-Descuide mi señor –dijo Kido mientras arreglaba su corbata –y como le iba diciendo –continuo mirando con cierta molestia a su amo –si no se da prisa se la hará tarde y si me lo pregunta mi señor, debería de encargarse de "eso" en el baño cuanto antes –

Sin comprender a que se refería, por inercia Fudou bajo la vista hacia su entrepierna, notando como su no tan pequeño amigo se encontraba totalmente despierto.

Con el rostro completamente colorado Fudou intento pensar en algo que pudiera servir en su defensa, puesto que no podía decirle: "¿Qué esperabas? Acabo de soñar con el pasado, más específicamente con día en que desvergonzadamente entraste al cuarto cuando estaba teniendo sexo con una prostituta, que por cierto se sintió increíble, porque estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, por cierto, me arrepiento de haberte chantajeado, espero que me perdones y aceptes salir conmigo"… ¿Qué clase de idiota diría eso?

Su cerebro estaba más que perdido dándole al instinto oportunidad de tomar el control.

-Al parecer tres días de esclavitud no ten han enseñado lo suficiente –dijo finalmente tomando y tirando del brazo del desprevenido Kido haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre el lecho –encargarte de "eso" sería una de tus tantas obligaciones –concluyo mirando fijamente los aterrados ojos de su inalcanzable amado.

-Basta Fudou –suplicaba el oji-rojo intentando alejarse, pero la mano libre del oji-verde lo mantenía firmemente sujeto por la cintura comenzando a indagar bajo sus ropas –esto no es divertido, detente –

-relájate Kido-kun –decía el oji-verde acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del de rastas – ¿por qué no te imaginas que soy tu pequeña hermana? Aunque claro, será algo difícil considerando que yo tengo algo que ella n… –un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha lo hizo callar de inmediato dejándolo en shock.

Kido, molesto por las palabras de Fudou, reunió toda su determinación para darle una fuerte bofetada al oji-verde.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –exclamo furioso aprovechando el momento para zafarse del agarre del castaño y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que Fudou se diera cuenta de que había metido la pata y bien metida.

-¡Kido espera! –Grito Fudou levantándose lo más rápido que pudiese –yo no quería decir eso –

Intento seguir al oji-rojo sin percatarse de que una de sus piernas seguía enredada entre las sabanas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio golpeándose la cabeza contra el filo de la puerta.

Aturdido y adolorido salió del cuarto escuchando vagamente el azotar de un puerta indicándole que su amigo ya no se encontraba en el lugar, aun así no quería rendirse, avanzo un poco más a través del pasillo sintiendo como un espeso liquido descendía lentamente por su frente.

Al llevar su mano hasta su cabeza confirmo su temor mirando su mano cubierta por aquel líquido vital que ahora fluía en abundancia por su rostro.

-lo siento tanto Kido –decía apoyándose en la pared más cercana –pero creo que ahora podrás ser libre –susurro cayendo al suelo que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de carmín –aunque… me hubiera gustado decirte... cuanto te amo… y cuanto lamento… el haberte lastimado… pero no deberías preocuparte… tu secreto muere conmigo… –

Lentamente cerró los ojos con una triste y melancólica sonrisa cubriendo su rostro en espera de lo inevitable.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Y que tal, ¿les gusto?

Yo casi lloro al final ¿por qué escribo cosas tan crueles? ya que, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, todas las chicas de Secret Wishes son personajes random, que quiere decir esto, que no pertenecen a la serie y que no son OC, solo akuma-chan rompe esta regla y bien ¿tienen idea de quién es? ¬w¬ si los saben... shhhh es secreto XD

Me está costando algo de trabajo plasmar mis ideas en papel así que posiblemente a la mera me tarde un poco en actualizar, además de que si me concentro en una idea, salen 2 más y así consecutivamente, hay una eterna fiesta pagana en mi cabeza Yeiiii!

A todos los que me han dado su opinión se los agradezco bastante y a los que no... PUES TAMBIÉN! XD

Y ya saben, opiniones comentarios, críticas constructivas o negativas son bien recibidas.


	4. Un Mal Despertar

FINALLY! Mil perdones, enserio no tengo vergüenza... ya que, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta extrema alucinación random a la que llamo Mala Noche. Antes de continuar me gustaría aclarar algunos detallitos.

_**"¡Anatomía básica humana!"**_

Como bien deberían saber, los seres humanos por más fuertes que sean son extremadamente frágiles y con esto me refiero más específicamente a la cabeza. Un mal golpe y quedas K.O. o en el peor de los casos estiras la pata, así de simple. Un fuerte impacto contra alguna superficie "filosa" (la esquina de una mesa, el marco de una puerta, etc.) provocaría que te descalabres, (esto lo digo por experiencia propia) una herida en la cabeza, no más grande que la cabeza de un alfiler es de bastante cuidado. La sangre, comienza a salir de forma incesante cubriendo todo a su alrededor dejando una escena similar a Kill Bill vol. 1 tras la batalla contra los Crazy 88. Recordemos que la sangre también es conocida como líquido vital por el simple motivo de que sin ella no podemos vivir, cuando alguien se descalabra tiene que ser llevado a urgencias de forma inmediata (aunque también depende del tamaño de la herida) También es de suma importancia que la persona descalabrada no duerma por lo menos unas 6 horas, de lo contrario existe el riesgo de que no vuela a despertar.

Eso es todo. Disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p>Un mal despertar<p>

_Frio. Era todo lo que podías sentir, un frio extremo que te cubría por completo._

_No podías ver nada, solo oscuridad, una maldita oscuridad que consumía todo a tu alrededor._

_A lo lejos se podía escuchar una voz, suave pero intensa. Gritando tu nombre una y otra vez, se podía notar la desesperación impregnada en sus palabras._

'_no se quien seas, pero no molestes' intentaste decirle, pero tu propia voz se negaba a salir._

_Estabas cansado, demasiado cansado solo querías dejarte llevar por la maldita oscuridad, desaparecer en ella y olvidarte de todo._

_Estabas a punto de conseguirlo cuando una reconfortante calidez comenzó a rodearte, era tan agradable, si pudieses te encantaría permanecer así, pero era imposible, sabías en lo más profundo de tu ser, que ya no había lugar para ti en ese mundo._

_Trataste de alejarte, pero tu subconsciente se negaba a aceptar la realidad. El sonido de gotas de agua llamarón tu atención. Caían, una tras otra sobre tu cabeza recorriendo tu rostro llegando hasta tu boca. Saladas, eran lágrimas las que caían sobre ti, lágrimas llenas de pesar y sufrimiento. _

_¿Por qué lagrimas? ¿Quién lloraría por ti? Te preguntaste. Desde que tienes memoria nunca has sido lo que se consideraría un niño bueno, siempre buscando pelea y ganando enemigos, bañando tus palabras con sarcasmo alejabas a todos los que se te acercaban, eso era lo mejor que sabías hacer._

_Tal vez sea Genda, lo dudaste, tu fiel compadre de copas debería estar atendiendo perros, gatos u otras cosas como el buen veterinario que es. Tal vez sea Fubuki, tal vez, tu compañero de cubículo se habría preguntado por qué no has ido a trabajar. Tal vez sea Kido… ¡JA! Como si él fuera a volver después de todo lo que le has dicho y aunque existiera la más mínima probabilidad de que volviera, sus lágrimas serian de felicidad y dicha por su bien ganada libertad, serian todo lo contrario a estas que se ciernen sobre ti._

_Voces, más voces resuenan en la oscuridad, quieres apartarlas pero todo va más lejos de tu comprensión y antes de que puedas pensar otra cosa, una resplandeciente luz aparta las tinieblas que te cubren alejándote de aquella maldita oscuridad._

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-

Cansado y mareado era como Fudou se sentía.

Desconocía por completo el lugar y el estado en el que se encontraba, intento moverse pero le era imposible, tanto su cuerpo como sus parpados que permanecían cerrados parecían estar hechos de plomo.

A su alrededor podía escuchar un par de voces que discutían sobre algo que no llegaba a comprender.

-Te digo que no hay que de qué preocuparse –dijo una de las voces de forma calmada y desinteresada.

-… p-pero… –la otra voz se escuchaba quebrada, como si acabase de llorar.

-Relájate, ya conoces a Fudou, no es lo suficientemente humano para morirse por algo así –dijo la primera voz con sorna.

- Por favor no bromees con eso, no es divertido –se quejó la segunda voz.

-Ok tranquilo, lo siento, ya no diré nada más –

Tras un rato el oji-verde finalmente reconoció aquellas voces, la primera se trataba de la perra mal parida de Jirou Sakuma, el viejo amigo de la infancia de Genda, que desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido se llevaban tan bien como el agua y el aceite. A pesar de que acostumbraban salir los tres juntos a secar los bares de la ciudad, a Fudou nunca le gusto la actitud del peli-plata. Por otro lado la segunda voz se trataba sorprendentemente de la última persona que creyó que podría estar ahí, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo y amor platónico, Yuto Kido.

Recordando su situación, Fudou intento nuevamente moverse pero era inútil, su cuerpo parecía negarse a cooperar.

Puedo reconocer el olor de su propia habitación, las paredes color paja cubiertas con poster de grupos musicales y equipos de futbol que realzaban su tan peculiar soltería, la clara luz del día pasaba a través de un amplio ventanal que le daba una agradable vista de la calle exterior, frente a esta, tres puertas una guiaba al pasillo, la otra llevaba al sencillo pero espacioso baño principal y finalmente un gran armario de puertas blancas. Una pequeña cómoda se ubicaba cerca de la ventana y frente a esta una amplia y mullida cama en la cual se encontraba un inconsciente Fudou recostado sobre varias almohadas. Se veía pálido, más blanco que la leche, tenía unas vendas envolviendo su cabeza, un par de venditas en sus brazos y una colcha gris cubriendo su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-Deberías calmarte –dijo repentinamente Sakuma acercándose al oji-rojo quien permanecía al borde de la cama observando a Fudou –si sigues así te va a dar algo –

-Pero Sakuma, es mi culpa que este así –las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

-No es verdad estoy seguro que el bastardo… quiero decir Fudou hizo algunas de sus habituales estupideces, tú no tienes la culpa de nada –

-aun así… –

-aun así nada, mira, si tanto te preocupa lo vuelvo a checar, mientras tanto; intenta relajarte un poco ¿quieres? –a pesar de haberse graduado de la facultad de medicina y haber jurado ejercer su deber de salvar vidas sin importar el lugar, la situación o lo mucho que odie al paciente, a Sakuma no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ayudar a quien consideraba el peor ser humano (si es que realmente lo era) en la tierra – ¿Por qué no cocinas algo? Te ayudara a despejarte y ayudaras a que este bueno para nada se recupere pronto –concluyo apuntando a Fudou con el pulgar.

-… de acuerdo –accedió finalmente Kido saliendo del cuarto sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Sakuma espero a que el de rastas se alejara lo suficiente antes de hablar.

-Vaya que eres una bestia ¿tan fuerte te has cogido a la muerte que te ha perdonado la vida? –dijo con desdén emparejando parcialmente la puerta del cuarto.

Lentamente el peli-plata camino hacia el castaño y tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama.

-aunque supongo que solo fue mala suerte –dijo muy serio posando su mano derecha sobre el rostro del oji-verde –de haber sabido que eras tú –bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar al cuello de Fudou –hubiese dicho que estaba ocupado –concluyo comenzando a hacer presión ahorcando al inconsciente chico.

La expresión apacible de Fudou cambio a una de sufrimiento, con los ojos aun cerrados y el ceño fruncido, su boca se abrió instintivamente suplicando por algo de oxigeno mientras sus propias manos se abrían y cerraban sobre el colchón en un inútil intento de salvarse.

A los pocos segundos Sakuma soltó el cuello del oji-verde quien se relajó ligeramente respirando con algo de dificultad. El peli-plata sin siquiera inmutarse introdujo su mano por debajo de la colcha delineando el torso desnudo de Fudou descendiendo hasta su entrepierna y aferrándola con fuerza e inclinándose ligeramente se acercó a su oído.

-aunque hubiese sido una gran pérdida ¿no crees? –susurro con lujuria acariciando el bien dotado miembro del oji-verde.

Un suave gemido involuntario resonó en la habitación. Al escuchar esto Sakuma sonrió triunfante. abalanzándose tranquilamente sobre el castaño comenzó a lamer las visibles marcas rojas que habían quedado grabadas en el pálido cuello de Fudou. Ante tal acto los gemidos se intensificaron considerablemente a la par que una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo del desprotegido chico.

El perverso acto duro pocos tiempo, puesto que de un momento a otro los gemidos cesaron sorprendiendo mucho al oji-ámbar, que al incorporarse se topó con un par de brillantes jades que mirándolo fijamente le brindaban una cínica sonrisa.

Fudou no solo había recuperado el conocimiento sino que de sus labios salía una suave y sádica sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera incluyendo al peli-plata, quien intento inútilmente de alejarse siendo retenido por el oji-verde.

-¿atacar a un paciente inconsciente es una nueva técnica médica o simplemente estás necesitado de sexo? –pregunto sarcástico mientras se incorporaba sobre el lecho sin soltar la muñeca del peli-plata.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial Sakuma se calmó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

-Y si así fuera… ¿estarías dispuesto a complacerme? –dijo en un susurro acortando la distancia entre él y el chicos de ojos verde.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, el castaño posó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Sakuma cubriéndole los labios con su pulgar y deteniendo su avance.

-¿Aun haciendo esto, niegas que eres una perra necesitada? Vaya, que cínico eres –

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre –dijo Sakuma con una expresión llena de odio que lentamente cambio por una superficial sonrisa –acéptalo, echas de menos aquellos días –dijo librándose del agarre mientras pasaba ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Fudou – ¿te gustaría revivirlos? –

¿Cómo olvidar aquellos días de insana locura? Lo que comenzó como un simple arranque de ira se convirtió en una obscena rutina donde ni el amor ni el cariño tenían lugar. Porque, si bien era sabido, que por más que se odiasen, Fudou y Sakuma tenían un gusto en común, y este era el sexo.

Tan simple y sencillo como eso.

-de cierta forma tienes razón… sería divertido –al escuchar esto el peli-plata amplio su sonrisa acercándose nuevamente al castaño con la única intención de continuar con el perverso acto de minutos atrás –pero ¿sabes? También sería muy divertido si terminara igual que la última vez –concluyo soltando una carcajada ante la mirada del oji-ámbar que reflejaba una gran ira.

Con un solo impulso Sakuma empujo a Fudou mientras que se ponía de pie y se apartaba algunos pasos de la cama donde el oji-verde continuaba riéndose como desquiciado.

-Sabía que era una mala idea salvarte ¡Debí haberte dejado morir! –exclamo Sakuma molesto.

Dejando de reír Fudou se incorporó parcialmente en la cama y con un semblante serio clavo su mirada en el peli-plata quien retrocedió un paso más.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda! –

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Fue Kido quien me pidió salvarte! –

-¡OH! Y tú siempre haces lo que lo que te pide ¿no? ¡Pues felicidades! Salvaste a tu peor enemigo –dijo haciendo una teatral reverencia –ahora, si ya terminaste de andar pavoneando tu necesitado culo, toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa –dijo señalando la puerta con su dedo índice.

-¡Eres un...! –

-Oye Sakuma –la voz de Kido resonó por el pasillo aumentando con cada paso que daba, callando a los dos muchachos al instante – ¿Qué es mejor? Jugo recién exprimido o… ¿eh? ¿Fudou? ¿ya despertaste? –el oji-rojo quien recién había entrado en la habitación se paralizo al ver al castaño sentado en la cama. Sintiendo como una tormenta de emociones se desataba en su estómago.

Susurrando un casi inaudible "Kido" el oji-verde desvió ligueramente la mirada apresado por el remordimiento.

Un corto e incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar siendo destruido únicamente por el sonoro y molesto suspiro de Sakuma que cual niño pequeño corrió a ocultarse a espaldas del de rastas.

-¡Kido! Te dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo ayudar a este mal agradecido –dijo el peli-plata haciendo un puchero.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el oji-rojo dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto con la cabeza baja no sin antes detenerse cerca del marco de la puerta para dirigirle una delicada sonrisa llena de tristeza y alivio.

Ante tal acto Sakuma frunció el ceño, puesto que era consciente del amor unilateral que sentía Fudou por Kido y de la misma forma el castaño sabía del obsesivo deseo del peli-plata por el de rastas, además de conocer todos los extraños fetiches de su eterno enemigo. Mientras guardaba sus cosas en un parcialmente abandonado maletín sobre la mesita de noche Sakuma le lanzo una molesta mirada de reojo al castaño susurrando con malicia:

-Sabes que nunca va a corresponderte ¿cierto? –

-Y tú sabes que a nadie le gustan las putas quejumbrosas ¿cierto? –respondió tajante el oji-verde sentándose al borde de la cama y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Sabía que había metido la pata con Kido y quería disculparse por ello. El simple hecho de recordar aquellos ojos rojos llenos de odio y rencor le pesaba profundamente en el alma.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Sakuma tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación pateando todo lo que tuviese al alcance: un par de calcetines sucios, una camiseta manchada de sangre y un bote de basura, que tras el impacto se volcó vaciando su contenido sobre el piso: gasas y vendas cubiertas de sangre.

Recorrió el amplio pasillo con la única intención de tomar a Kido del brazo y salir de esa casa tan rápido como pudiese.

Apenas había llegado a la sala cuando vio al oji-rojo sentado cerca de la barra de la cocina, perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente un plato de sopa, unas cuantas galletas recién horneadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, todo sobre una pequeña mesa plegable.

-Hey Kido –dijo Sakuma sorprendiendo al de rastas –ya hay que irnos, ese imbécil está demasiado "vivo" para mi gusto –

Asintiendo ligeramente Kido se puso de pie, más no se movió del lugar, no lograba comprender el sin fin de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Sentía odio por la desagradable broma que le había hecho Fudou esa mañana. Sentía culpa por el accidente ocurrido poco después aun sabiendo que él no había hecho nada malo. Sentía desesperación al pensar que su mejor amigo podría morir y sintió alivio al saber que la vida de su "amo" no peligraba.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras se perdían en su garganta ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Irse arriesgándose a que su secreto fuese revelado? o ¿quedarse olvidando lo sucedido esa mañana mandando al diablo su dignidad? La respuesta era obvia.

-Sakuma… y-yo… –su voz casi imperceptible se escuchaba apagada –yo creo q-que lo mejor… –

-¡Kido! –La voz de Fudou rasgo la calma de aquel lugar sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos – ¿¡Qué esperas para mostrarle la salida a la perra mal parida y traerme mi comida!? –

Tras aquella declaración el ambiente se tensó drásticamente.

-¿¡Quién diablos se ha creído que es ese tipo!? –exclamo Sakuma –Ya tuve suficiente, vámonos de aquí Kido –dijo tomando al de rastas por el brazo tirando suavemente de el sin conseguir nada.

-lo mejor será que te vayas Sakuma –dijo suavemente Kido soltándose del agarre del otro.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –el peli-plata no lograba comprender la actitud de su amigo –Ni que fueras su sirviente para estar soportando que te trate como se le dé la gana –

En eso se equivocaba. Kido si era el esclavo de Fudou, hasta que el mundo llegue a su fin.

-tengo asuntos que terminar aquí –dijo desviando la mirada en dirección al pasillo. Percatándose de la intranquila expresión en el rostro del oji-ámbar, agrego –no te preocupes, no tardare mucho –

Sakuma intento alegar, pero nuevamente, la voz de Fudou resonó sin miramientos dejando al peli-plata con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Es para hoy! ¡Y no, no es ninguna pregunta! –

Soltó un suave suspiro y sonrió internamente. Aunque intentase negarlo, Kido no podía evitar sentirse feliz de saber que la personalidad de su mejor amigo y "amo" no había cambiado en nada. Ni siquiera después de estar a punto de morir.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido y lamento todos los problemas que te cause –dijo el oji-rojo caminando hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta.

Resignado, Sakuma se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo su chaqueta del perchero y deseándole mucha suerte al de rastas se fue sintiéndose completamente humillado.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, tomando la pequeña bandeja entre sus manos y respiro profundo antes de adentrarse en el oscuro corredor hasta aquella habitación.

-Lamento la tardanza amo –dijo Kido inexpresivo entrando al lugar con desgana.

-… –Fudou permanecía inmóvil sentado al borde de la cama, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Mirándolo de reojo Kido siguió avanzando dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

-Le dejare aquí la comida, por favor evite movimientos muy bruscos y si se llega a sentir mal, avíseme de inmediato –dijo preparándose para salir del cuarto, acto que fue detenido por una temblorosa mano que se aferraba débilmente a su camisa -¿se le ofrece algo más? –cuestiono al no recibir respuesta alguna del castaño.

-…s-siento… –susurro finalmente.

-¿eh? –

-lo…siento –repitió aumentando la fuerza de su agarre –yo… lo siento mucho Kido –elevo su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojos que ahora lo miraban confundido –n-no fue mi intención decirte nada de lo que dije en la mañana –su rostro se veía realmente acongojado.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa expresión de desconsuelo que dejaba vulnerable a Kido. Suspiro por quinta vez en el día relajando su semblante hasta que una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-de acuerdo –dijo mirando de frente a un sorprendido Fudou –te perdonare esta vez, pero será la última ¿ok? Debe cuidar más sus palabras "amo" –concluyo guiñándole el ojo de forma cómplice.

Todo rencor que pudiese sentir Kido hacia su amigo desaparecía por completo tras mirar esos verdes y brillantes jades resplandecer llenos de arrepentimiento.

-como era de esperarse de mi sirviente número uno –dijo Fudou bromeando inocentemente. A pesar de sentirse feliz de que Kido permaneciese a su lado no podía ignorar ese punzante dolor en su pecho, esa ansiedad que le robaba el aliento, esa culpa que carcomía su ser. Estaba llegando a su límite y lo sabía, ya no podría contenerse más tiempo.

-por cierto –dijo Kido después de un rato –llamo tu jefe –

La poca alegría del oji-verde desapareció como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde grande y frio de realidad.

-¿¡Mi jefe!? –exclamo poniéndose de pie de un salto, sujetando a Kido por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo de frente -le dijiste que morí ¿cierto? ¡Por favor dime que le dijiste que estaba muerto! –pregunto aunque sonaba más como una súplica.

-… –Kido no comprendía ese cambio de actitud, lo único que sabía era que Fudou había perdido el poco color que había regresado a sus mejillas, quedando igual o inclusive más pálido de lo que estaba cuando lo encontró medio muerto en el pasillo. Preocupado, lo tomo por los brazos y sentándolo sobre la cama intento calmarlo – ¿estás bien? P-por favor relájate –

-Ah~ –suspiro el oji-verde dejándose caer sobre el lecho –es inútil, estoy acabado –dijo de forma dramática ocultándose entre las cobijas.

-¿hice algo… malo? –pregunto el de rastas preocupado.

-tú no has hecho nada malo Kido –dijo Fudou acomodándose correctamente en la cama, frotándose suavemente la cien con dos dedos de su mano derecha –mi jefe seguramente me echara la bronca por faltar al trabajo, no creo que le importe mucho si estuve a punto de morir, lo único que le importa es que sigo respirando y no he terminado mi trabajo pendiente –

-¿no es eso un poco cruel? –

-tal vez, pero con lo que me paga y mientras me siga pagando no tengo problema con ahogarme en montañas de trabajo –dijo colocando sus manos tras su cabeza apoyándose sobre la cabecera de la cama y mirando al techo.

-ya veo… –Kido desconocía por completo a que se dedicaba su "amo", solo sabía que trabajaba en una pequeña empresa no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad –pues… entonces yo paso a retirarme, con su permiso –

Su salida fue nuevamente detenida por Fudou, quien lo miraba intensamente, como si tratase de decirle algo importante sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello.

Pocos fueron los segundos que pasaron antes de que Kido creyese entender lo que su amo quería decir.

-tranquilo –dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras sostenía dulcemente la mano del oji-verde entre las suyas –no pienso irme, así que relájese y coma –

Suspiro pesadamente, había perdido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

-¿eso quiere decir que nos vas a alimentarme, mi fiel esclavo? –dijo forzando la mejor sonrisa que pudo tratando de ocultar el pesar que sentía.

-será mejor que no tiente a su suerte, mi estimado amo –rio levemente –si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina –diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

-¡uno de estos días tendrás que alimentarme! –exclamo con fingida alegría, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "algún día amo, algún día" por parte de su esclavo y mejor amigo.

Asegurándose que el de rastas no pudiese escucharlo, tomo su teléfono celular de la mesa de noche junto con una de las galletas que le acababan de llevar, comiéndola lentamente, marco con urgencia un número conocido. Luego llevo el aparato hasta su oreja izquierda esperando a que su llamada fuera contestada.

-_[Secret Wishes, donde sus más profundos deseos se vuelven realidad ¿en que puedo ayudarle?] –_

-Buenas tardes, habla Akio Fudou, llamo para sacar una cita –

_-[¡Joven Akio es un gusto escucharle! Dígame con quien y que día debería hacer la reservación] –_

-Sí, sobre eso, por el momento no me encuentro en condiciones de salir, así que me gustaría que la cita fuese en mi casa –

_-[Ya veo, es triste saber que no se encuentra bien. Entonces ¿a quién debería llamar?] –_

-Si mal no recuerdo, akuma-chan ya debería estar de regreso ¿me equivoco? –dijo cogiendo y devorando otra galleta.

_-déjeme revisar… ¡aja! Está en lo correcto Joven Fudou, akuma-san volvió la semana pasada, muy bien ¿Qué día y a qué hora le hago la cita?] –_

_-_Mañana de preferencia, a las 7 de la tarde de ser posible –

_-[Ok, entonces mañana a las 7 aproximadamente akuma-san estará en su residencia ¿desea algo más?] –_

-Eso es todo, gracias –

-_[De acuerdo, por favor siga usando los servicios de Secret Wishes y no olvide recomendarnos con sus amigos de confianza, espero que se mejore pronto, que tenga un lindo día] –_

-gracias, adiós –colgó el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche.

Recargándose nuevamente sobre la cabecera de la cama. Fudou miro a través de la ventana contemplando como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles.

-espero estar haciendo lo correcto –se dijo a si mismo cerrando lentamente los ojos dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Chan chaka chan! Que les pareció?<br>sienten curiosidad por saber del pasado de Fudou y Sakuma?  
>ya descubrieron quien es akuma-chan?<br>o lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo?

Pues solo porque solo mala, mala como la fregada no les diré NADA! muajajaja

Ya enserio, para el próximo capitulo llegara lo que todos han estado pidiendo! Qué es? Qué será? les gustara?

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia (y más si dejan review :3 jejeje)

No lo olviden! un comentario, una crítica (constructiva y/o negativa) o simplemente un: "hola, apestas" basta para que me ponga las pilas y escriba más rápido XD

Pues entonces, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Buen Momento, Mal Momento

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! (**algo tardio pero la intención es lo que cuenta**)**

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo Yeiiiii, mi intención era publicarlo antes de navidad considerando que Mala Noche ya tiene un año de existir en internet wiiii! (Lanza confeti) ...ok al punto.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Vicky ket-sujen**_** por su comentario y a aquellas agradables personitas que de una u otra forma me dicen que les gusta mi historia, muchas gracias y aunque no recibí ni un solo "hola, apestas" sigo estando con ánimos para escribir.**

**Sin más por el momento, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Kido's POV<p>

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que le lleve la comida a mi "amo". Es verdad que es muy molesto estar siendo chantajeado, pero hay ciertos días en los que a pesar de que me llame esclavo nuestra relación vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, dos amigos que hacen boberías juntos.

Me cuesta algo de trabajo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Fudou tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Al verlo se me fue el alma a los pies, de inmediato empecé a gritar llamándolo una y otra vez llorando desesperado. Si Sakuma no me hubiese llamado en ese momento, no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Seque una lagrima fugitiva, el susto aun estaba latente.

Después de hornear una cuantas galletas más termine de lavar la cocina y me dispuse a limpiar el resto de la casa, más específicamente el ensangrentado pasillo.

Fue difícil, pero finalmente el piso quedo reluciente. Una vez guardado todo en su lugar, le di un último vistazo a la casa buscando alguna suciedad que hubiese pasado por alto. Me preocupa un poco lo bien que me estoy adaptando a esta vida de esclavitud.

Al no encontrar nada más que limpiar me dirigí al cuarto de Fudou para recoger los platos sucios y de paso ver como seguía mi estimado amo.

Entrando a la habitación no pude evitar reírme al ver a Fudou dormido, parcialmente acostado con la mitad de una galleta en la mano y varios restos de la misma cubriendo su boca y torso. Parecía un niño pequeño que se quedó dormido después de asaltar la alacena de galletas.

Después recordé el incidente de en la mañana e inmediatamente corrí hacia Fudou tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo fuertemente – ¡Fudou! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta! –le grite desesperado sin dejar de sacudirlo.

Lentamente y sin aviso, los brazos de Fudou se aferraron a mi espalda haciéndome perder el poco equilibrio que tenía cayendo sobre él.

-Hueles como Kido –murmuro entre sueños. Suspire aliviado.

-Es porque soy Kido –le dije divertido.

De la misma forma que hay momentos en los que este tipo me vuelve loco, también hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar seguirle la corriente.

-Kido –repitió abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con mi mirada. Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Luego estando un poco más despierto, miro a su alrededor para nuevamente fijar su mirada en mi –mmm… Déjà vu –

-Un gran Déjà vu –dije un poco más serio –no me gusta andar repitiendo las cosas pero ¿le importaría soltarme? –

Al igual que aquella mañana, me soltó incorporándose parcialmente sobre la cama con un liguero sonrojo cubriendo sus aun pálidas mejillas.

Silencio. Un tedioso e incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-No… –aquel silencio me estaba sacando de quicio –no ha comido nada –dije finalmente.

Fudou solo asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

-Eso no está bien, debe comer si quiere sentirse mejor –

-Lo comeré –dijo casi en un susurro.

-S-su sopa se ha enfriado, iré a calentarla –dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero la mano de Fudou se aferró a mi brazo obligándome a permanecer sentado en la cama.

-Así está bien –dijo mirándome fijamente.

-P-pero… –

- Aliméntame –

-¿eh? –

-Solo quiero que me alimentes –repetiste sin apartar tu mirada de mí.

No tenía otra opción, tome el plato de sopa y comencé a alimentar a mi amo.

A pesar de lo frio de la sopa, de lo raro del momento y de lo poco común de la situación, me sentía extrañamente cómodo. Era como siempre ha sido, si estoy molesto o deprimido siempre encuentro en Fudou un sentimiento de tranquilidad inexplicable, aun cuando intento alejarme de él siempre término volviendo a su lado.

Así paso el resto del día. Fudou se terminó la sopa y estuvimos charlando por un rato. Limpie la habitación un poco y discutimos otro poco, como siempre.

Al anochecer tome mi chaqueta y tras asegurarme que él estaría bien, me despedí.

Muchas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo. Cosas que me han hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que dependo de Fudou.

Llegando a mi casa me fui inmediatamente a dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo me saque los zapatos y me deje caer sobre el lecho.

Pensé un poco sobre lo último que me dijo Fudou antes de irme.

-"me alegro de que estés a mi lado" –dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

Un agradable calor surgió en mi pecho y antes de poder pensar en algo más caí rendido, soñando con aquellos buenos momentos del pasado.

.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de luz que atravesaron mi ventana. Con mucha pereza me levante y me metí a bañar, me sentía cansado, pero no podía darme el lujo de descansar.

Una vez limpio y vestido tome un poco de café y salí a mi primera obligación del día como sub-director de un pequeño equipo de futbol de secundaria. Hay 2 entrenamientos diarios, en la mañana de seis a siete y el segundo de una a tres. Algo curioso es que tanto mi trabajo como mi vida de esclavitud están perfectamente sincronizados.

Después del entrenamiento matutino llegue a casa de Fudou con tiempo suficiente para hacer todos "mis deberes". Entré en la casa como si fuese el dueño, deje mi gabardina en el perchero y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me encamine a la cocina donde me subí las mangas de la camisa y me coloque el sencillo delantal blanco que había logrado ganar tras 4 horas ½ de discutir con Fudou a cambio de darle masajes de cuerpo completo los fines de semana junto con una copia de mis fotos de pequeño (sinceramente no deseo saber para que las quiere). Me puse a cocinar.

Apenas estaba poniendo la mesa cuando a mis espaldas cuando escuche los pasos de Fudou acercarse con lentitud a través del pasillo.

-se ha levantado muy temprano mi señor –le dije sin mirarlo -¿a qué se debe ese milagro? –

Sin responderme Fudou siguió avanzando. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba justo detrás de mí, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Kido –susurro con un tono que interprete como tristeza.

Algo preocupado me di vuelta, pero tan pronto como estuvimos frente a frente me abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte asustado.

-¡No quiero ir a trabajar! –

-… –suspire aliviado. Vaya habilidad tiene mi amo para hacerme preocupar más de lo debido –tendrá más problemas si no va –le dije correspondiendo suavemente su abrazo.

Había olvidado esta cálida sensación. Desde que nos conocimos, Fudou siempre solía estar pegado a mí de esta forma, siempre abrazándome por el cuello o la espalda, siempre.

-ya lo sé –murmuro con fingida molestia mientras restregaba su rostro contra mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

Permanecimos así por un rato, hasta que Fudou rompió ese agradable silencio.

-oye Kido –dijo aun oculto en mi cuello -¿Por qué tu cabello huele tan bien? –

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? –Tome un mechón de cabello y lo acerque a mi nariz inhalando suavemente –a mí me huele normal –

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Huele muy bien! –Exclamo presionando su nariz con más fuerza sobre mi cuello respirando profundamente -¡dime tu secreto! –

-Jajaja B-basta Fudou –dije riéndome –m-me estás haciendo co-cosquillas jajaja-

Con Fudou siempre es imposible saber que actitud tendrá. Un día es tu mejor amigo y al siguiente un bastardo. Pero aun así, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ese loco bipolar en ella.

-es jajaja el S-Shampoo jajaja –confesé ante la inusual tortura.

-¿estás seguro? –cuestiono entretenido mi amo, abrazándome de tal modo que no pudiese alejarme de él.

-n-no, no lo sé jajaja es jajaja Haruna quien compra esas cosas jajaja –ya no podía respirar.

De un momento a otro Fudou me soltó yendo a sentarse a la barra de la cocina, mientras yo me apoyaba sobre mis rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-…ya veo –dijo repentinamente serio.

Una vez que logre calmarme me acerque a él nuevamente preocupado.

-¿S-se encuentra bien? –le pregunte consternado. Después de tantos años aun no me acostumbro a sus cambios de humor.

-sí, estoy bien –dijo estirando un poco el brazo hasta alcanzar su taza de café –pero tu deberías estar feliz Kido-kun –

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –

-Después de platicarlo con la almohada he decidido darte el resto del día libre –dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-… –no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿podría repetir lo que dijo? –

-que te tomes el resto del día, no hace falta que limpies la casa o mi ropa, tampoco que prepares la cena o algo similar ¿haz entendido? Enserio Kido-kun, existen unos delgados y pequeños objetos con una suave punta de algodón en los extremos que se llaman hisopos, los colocas en tu oreja y los haces girar para quitarte toda esa cerilla que no te deja escuchar –rio brindándome una de sus singulares sonrisas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –creo que su cercano encuentro con la muerte le afecto bastante.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? –Cambio su sonrisa por un curioso puchero –trato de ser amable dándote un día libre y ¿así muestras tú agradecimiento? Un cruel esclavo como tú hace que el corazón de su bondadoso, amable, guapo, genial, desinteresado, caritativo y humilde amo, yo, se rompa en miles de pedazos, además… –

-ya, ya entendí, es solo que, no creí que me fuese a dar un día libre –

-pues disfrútalo porque no tendrás otro hasta dentro de 2 meses –dijo riendo como si nada.

Vaya amo tan "especialito" tengo aunque tampoco iba a discutirle, lo que más necesitaba en este momento era un buen descanso.

-siendo ese el caso amo, yo paso a retirarme –le dije quitándome el mandil y acercándome a la puerta para tomar mis cosas –que tenga un buen día en el trabajo –.

-ni me lo recuerdes –rio levemente despidiéndome con la mano.

Ahora tenía la mayor parte del día libre, pero ¿Qué se supone que haría?

Me dirigí a mi casa, aun tenia algunas cosas que hacer. Ser el esclavo de Fudou solo me había quitado tiempo para atender mi propio hogar, la ventaja era que mientras Haruna permaneciera de luna de miel el aseo no importaba mucho.

Pase el resto del día tranquilo, tomándome mi tiempo para hacer cada cosa. Mientras limpiaba mi hogar después del entrenamiento de la tarde me di cuenta de que faltaban algunas cosas en la despensa. Sin mucha motivación fui a la tienda de conveniencia a unas cuadras de mi casa.

Compre lo que necesitaba, comida, papel higiénico, detergente y suavizante. Ya me dirigía a pagar cuando un impulso me llevo al pasillo de higiene. Tras meditarlo un rato, tome un bote de shampoo, similar al que tengo en casa y lo puse junto con mis demás compras.

Después de pagar volví a casa a guardar lo que había comprado, mire de reojo el reloj, quince para las ocho. Aún era temprano, tome la bolsa de shampoo y me subí a mi auto con dirección a casa de Fudou, no tarde más de 10 minutos en llegar.

Cierto era que me había dado el día, pero, llevarle una bolsa no contaba como trabajo ¿cierto?

Entre en el recinto en silencio, por la hora Fudou ya debería estar de regreso. Cerrando la puerta tras de mi me percate del par de tazas que yacían abandonadas en la mesita de la sala, por el vapor que salía de ellas no tenían mucho tiempo de haberse servido.

-"visitas" –pensé simplemente.

Deje mi chaqueta en el perchero y seguí caminando, no quería molestar a los invitados así que me dirigí directamente al baño, solo dejaría el shampoo y me iría a descansar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino cuando unos sonoros suspiros, provenientes del cuarto de mi amo, llamaron mi atención.

Bien dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" vaya que era verdad.

Al acercarme al lugar que permanecía con la puerta abierta, quede en shock ante el acto que se llevaba a cabo frente a mis ojos.

Fudou estaba acostado desnudo con los ojos cubierto por un grueso listón negro. Su pecho cubierto de sudor subía y bajaba al compás de sus suspiros. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cabeza de la otra persona que con lascivo deseo engullía el miembro erecto de mi amo saboreándolo por completo. Lo que más me impresiono de aquella persona, era su aspecto. Su delgada complexión la encontraba extrañamente familiar, de piel bronceada y de cabello castaño peinado con similares rastas que caían libres de ataduras cubriendo su rostro. ¡Era como si me estuviese viendo en un espejo!

Atrapado por esos pensamientos no me percate de en qué momento los negros ojos de aquella persona se fijaron en mí. Con nuestras miradas entrelazadas pude sentir un fuerte calor comenzaba a invadir mi rostro. Dedicándome una sensual sonrisa aquella persona continuo con su obsceno labor mientras apartaba tranquilamente su cabello de tal modo que no me perdiese detalle alguno de lo que hacía.

Era verdad que en otras ocasiones había visto a Fudou tener sexo con otras mujeres pero, esto era muy diferente, dado que la principal deferencia era que esa persona era un ¡HOMBRE!

Yo no podía hacer nada, no podía apartar la mirada o alejarme. De una forma involuntaria mi propio cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la situación.

-Fudou-san –dijo aquel chico con un tono de voz sumamente erótico –ya está listo –

Ante la declaración, Fudou, sin quitarse la venda, se abalanzo cubriendo de besos y lametones a "mi reflejo". Mi propia respiración se volvió más agitada conforme veía desaparecer el grueso miembro de mi amo desaparecer dentro del cuerpo ajeno.

Tanto la habitación como el pasillo se llenaron de potentes gemidos provenientes de los dos cuerpos desnudos que se movían de forma frenética sobre la cama.

-¡Ah! ¡Más profundo! –Gemía aquel chico –Fudou-san visualice ¡ah! A aquella persona ¡mmm! Separe el ¡Ahh! El deseo del amor que siente –decía sin dejar de mover sus caderas –guarde ese amor en lo más profundo de su corazón y ¡Ah! Libere todo ese deseo dentro de mi ¡Ah! –

No lograba entender de que estaba hablando, lo único que sabía era que entre más presenciaba aquella escena mi propia imagen se sobre ponía a la de aquel chico, siendo yo quien gemía bajo las fuertes embestidas de Fudou.

Esa idea mi hizo estremecer, no por miedo, más bien por la curiosidad de intentarlo.

-voy a venirme –gruño Fudou

Aumentando el ritmo y con unas cuantas embestidas más, ambos chicos frente a mi soltaron un último gemido, Fudou corriéndose dentro del otro chico y este a su vez esparciendo su blanquecina semilla entre sus torsos al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo a tal grado que la bolsa con el shampoo que tenía en las manos cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Sorprendido por el ruido Fudou se apartó ligeramente de aquel chico quitándose la venda que cubría sus ojos.

Su cara de asombro al verme de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación solo podía compararse con mi propio rostro, avergonzado por haber sido "descubierto"

Durante unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron años, el silencio, únicamente destruido por nuestras aceleradas respiraciones cubrió el lugar.

-¿Kido? –hablo finalmente Fudou aun dudando de lo que veían sus ojos.

Al escuchar su voz mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo y lo único que atine a hacer fue inclinarme en una exagerada reverencia exclamando avergonzado -¡L-lo s-siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención interrumpir! –a la par que sujetaba la perilla de la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, quería irme, llegar a mi casa y ocultarme bajo las cobijas, pero no quería arriesgarme a conducir en este estado de nerviosismo.

Escuche como Fudou gritaba suplicándome esperar pero yo ya no podía pensar en nada, mis piernas temblaban, mi pecho dolía y mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Retrocedí un paso y mire a mis espaldas, el cuarto de huéspedes, sin pensármelo dos veces entre en aquel lugar donde en más de una ocasión había sido huésped.

Esa habitación era ligeramente más pequeña que la de Fudou, a pesar de estar acomodadas igual no tenía baño propio y estaba pintada enteramente de blanco. Una cama individual junto con algunos muebles más era todo lo que había dentro del cuarto.

Por inercia corrí a refugiarme en el pequeño espacio vacío entre la cama y el armario. Sentándome de espaldas a la pared abrace mis piernas ocultando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, deseando borrar la imagen que mi propia mente había creado.

Estaba a medio intento cuando unos acelerados pasos entraron en la habitación. Aun sin mirar sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Fudou.

-Kido –volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a mí.

Un temblor involuntario sacudió mi cuerpo por completo y el avance de mi amo se detuvo.

-¿Tanto asco te dio el verme tener sexo con otro hombre, Kido-kun? –su voz se escuchaba como un lamento.

Desconozco el por qué pero, mi propia voz se elevó sobre el silencio como una disculpa.

-N-no, no es eso –dije sin abandonar la posición en la que me encontraba.

Fudou no dijo nada, se acercó un poco más pidiéndome permiso para sentarse a mi lado, asentí en silencio, escuchando como mi amo se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer hasta llegar al piso.

Más silencio. Ambos permanecimos callados hasta que simplemente no pude aguantar más.

-S-si iba a hacer algo así debió decírmelo desde el principio –le dije aun avergonzado.

-no lo creí necesario –contesto –pensé que te molestarías si lo mencionaba –

-usted es mi amo, mi opinión no afectara lo que usted haga o deje de hacer –susurre aun sin mirarlo mientras estiraba mis piernas apoyándome un poco más en la pared.

-cierto, pero hay algo que no entiendo Kido, ya me habías visto tener sexo antes, si no te molesto que fuese con otro hombre entonces ¿por qué te pusiste así? –

Mi corazón dio un brinco y mi cuerpo volvió a temblar ¿Qué se supone que conteste? "Perdona por eso, lo que paso es que mientras te follabas a ese chico me imagine a mí mismo en su lugar gimiendo bajo tus caricias y me asuste porque me dio curiosidad por intentarlo."

… ¿¡COMO CARAJO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A DECIRLE ESO!?

-Y-yo… yo pensé, tú sabes, H-Haruna y Kogure podrían estar haciendo lo mismo ¿no? Después de todo están de luna de miel –vaya mentira más idiota.

Fudou no dijo nada, simplemente paso su brazo por mi espalda y sujetando mi cabeza me obligo a apoyarme sobre su hombro.

-casi olvido lo celoso que eres "hermano mayor" –dijo entre no muy disimuladas risas.

-¡no te burles! –le dije intentando sonar molesto. Dudo mucho haberlo logrado, puesto que ambos nos estábamos riendo como bobos.

-lamento si ver eso te hizo sentir mal –

-No tiene por qué disculparse, después de todo, es el deber del amo el atormentar al esclavo ¿no es así? –dije en son de burla para que la broma continuase y sacar aquella imagen de mi cabeza.

No sirvió de nada.

Al siguiente instante Fudou se encontraba frente a mí, de rodilla entre mis piernas abrazándome con fuerza haciendo que mi rostro quedase oculto en su pecho.

-escúchame bien Kido y escucha atentamente –su voz sonaba extremadamente seria –tu sabes que yo… yo jamás, jamás te lastimaría. Eres demasiado importante para mí –

En ese momento quería desconectarme de todo, no quería pensar en lo que había visto minutos atrás o en cómo había comenzado este problema solo quería permanecer ahí, rodeado por ese agradable calor.

Suspirando, lentamente rodeé la cintura de Fudou correspondiendo su abrazo, aferrándome con fuerza a su espalda.

-lo entiendo –es todo lo que salió de mis labios.

Suavemente mi amo me tomo por los hombros apartándome ligueramente de él. Una de sus manos sujeto mi barbilla, elevando mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas quedaran frente a frente mientras escuchaba un casi inaudible "ahora o nunca"

Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, tan firmes, tan penetrantes, tan llenos de ese algo que me hipnotizaban y me dejaban sin palabras.

-Kido yo, por mucho tiempo, siempre… –comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mí rostro, se escuchaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso –siempre, desde que nos conocemos… –

No sé por qué, pero al escuchar las palabras de Fudou me lleno un fuerte sentimiento de gozo. De la misma extraña e inexplicable forma cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento.

-yo siempre –podía sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca –siempre te he… –

-Joven Fudou, ya voy de salida –una voz desconocida se escuchó en la habitación.

Abrí muy lentamente mis ojos mirando, al igual que Fudou, a la persona que estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto.

Vistiendo unos simples pantalones oscuros, tenis deportivos y una sudadera azul grisácea mi "reflejo" nos regresaba la mirada lleno de curiosidad.

-Con un… ¡Maldita sea Demonio! ¿No pudiste esperar un poco más o largarte si avisar? –

Fudou estaba molesto, discutía con aquel chico haciendo caras y gestos sin soltarme o alejarse de mí.

-ok, ok perdón por molestar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –tomare mi paga y me iré –

El silencio volvió y permaneció por un rato aun después de que aquel "Demonio" se fuese.

Y yo continuaba sin entender mucho de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Fudou… ¿Q-qué, qué era lo que iba a decir? –

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí!, yo, yo te… –podía ver como mi amo fruncía el ceño con las mejillas encendidas y sudando ligeramente –yo te quería decir que… b-bueno tu sabes, yo… ¡ARGHHH! ¡Olvídalo! Ese estúpido de Demonio se llevó mi inspiración –concluyo haciendo caras mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos completamente frustrado.

Reí por lo bajo hace tiempo que no lo veía actuar así. Aunque aún había algo que me molestaba.

-¿D-demonio? –

-¿mmm? –Asintió desviando la mirada –Demonio Strada, trabaja en Secret Wishes –

-… así que él es el famoso "akuma-san" ¿no? –

Volvió a asentir. Baje la mirada, no sabía que más decir pero creo que no era necesario.

-Hey Kido, Borremos este día de nuestras memorias ¿te parece? –dijo muy serio.

-sería lo mejor –pensé en voz alta. Verdaderamente quería olvidar este día junto con todas aquellas perturbadoras imágenes.

Nos pusimos de pie y fui a preparar un poco de café. Me sentía mareado, con una fuerte presión clavándose en mi pecho sofocándome. Palabras que no escuche, momentos que no viví, la sensación de que me faltaba algo y ese algo dolía, muy profundo dentro de mí, pero creo que es solo por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Seguramente mañana estaré mejor.

O eso es lo que quiero creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? bueno, malo, regular?<strong>

**Muy simple, muy raro o fuera de contexto?**

**Se lee bien, se lee mal, han encontrado algún error? *¡Si había errores! ¡Y muchos! ¡Mendigo FF que borra párrafos enteros! òAó*  
><strong>

**Su opinión es importante para la historia y para mí. Que no les de pena y dejen algún comentario. Se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Creo que eso sería todo por el momento, nos estamos leyendo, que tengan un lindo día que yo ya me voy a dormir.**


	6. Verdad o Desafío

**OMGOSH! OMGOSH! OMGOSH! Doble Update! (Corre por todos lados)**

**Quién lo diría, es la primera vez que sucede esto! Estoy tan feliz!**

**Cof cof cof. Ok al grano, legalmente estoy de vacaciones y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que actualizando, no?**

**Para todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias desde hace tiempo y para los recién llegados que me han demostrado de forma masiva su amor (owo) espero que disfruten tanto el nuevo capítulo de "Mala Noche" como de "Vida de Perros"**

**Ahora sí, lléguenle.**

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que sigas molesto por eso –<p>

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy molesto por eso, solo estoy molesto –

-¡Ohhh! ¿Entonces el hecho de que no tengas ni un centavo por algo que perfectamente pudiste haber evitado, no es el culpable de tu mal humor? –

-Como te acabo de decir, eso no tiene nada que ver –

-¿Entonces, porqué estás molesto? –

-No es de tu incumbencia –

-¡Es el colmo contigo! –

-¡Pues nadie te ha pedido que me soportes! –

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú y tu estúpido chantaje! –

-… Buen punto –

Llevaban horas discutiendo y aunque se habían prometido olvidar aquel fatídico día, las consecuencias monetarias de aquel pequeño incidente lo hacían difícil de olvidar.

-Sabes que, dejemos esto por las buenas ¿Quieres? –suplico Fudou recostándose sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Haz lo que quieras –acepto Kido yendo hacia el fregadero y lavando los platos que abandono durante la discusión.

Y era verdad, Fudou no estaba molesto por el hecho de que Demonio le hubiese cobrado casi tres veces más de lo normal por un poco de voyerismo accidental dejándolo en la quiebra por el resto de la quincena.

Lo que en verdad le molestaba al oji-verde era el haber perdido la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse a Kido de una buena vez. Lo había tenido entre sus brazos, necesitándolo, con sus miradas perdidas el uno en el otro y con sus cuerpos dispuestos a lo que pudiese pasar, hasta que un "Hola Demonio" significo un "Adiós oportunidad"

Y él no era el único, Kido, tras recobrarse del shock que le causaron los hechos acontecidos se volvió muy susceptible a cualquier cambio de humor, propio o ajeno. Y el principal culpable de tan difícil situación en la que solo había habido discusiones, órdenes y peleas, fue una llamada telefónica a primera hora de esa misma mañana.

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las 4:20 am. Cuando el celular de un adormilado Kido comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio de lo que había sido una tranquilo amanecer.<p>

Sin muchos ánimos y con la cabeza aún oculta bajo las sabanas, el de rastas palpo con suavidad la superficie de la mesa de noche en busca del ruidoso aparato. Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla contestó aquella molesta llamada dispuesto a echarle bronca a quien se hubiera cometido el error de molestarlo tan temprano en la mañana.

-¿Quién? –pregunto de mala gana.

-[¡Buenos Días Hermanito! ¿Te desperté?] –respondió una alegre Haruna desde el otro lado de la línea.

Al segundo siguiente Kido ya se había incorporado sobre la cama con las rastas alborotadas, los ojos bien abiertos y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

-¿H-Haruna? ¡B-buenos días! –Respondió tratando de no sonar muy sorprendido – ¿A-a qué se debe este milagro? –concluyo arreglando un poco su cabello como si su hermana estuviese presente en la habitación.

-[Jejeje solo llamaba para saludar, pero creo que fue demasiado temprano] –rio un poco y de inmediato las mejillas de Kido se encendieron.

Solo dos semanas habían pasado desde que su querida hermana se fue de luna de miel y aunque era poco el tiempo, para el oji-rojo había pasado muy lento.

-Y-ya veo ¿y qué tal va todo? –

-[¡De maravilla! Pero no puedo esperar para volver a casa] –

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Volver? ¿Cuándo? –el corazón de Kido se agito con fuerza.

Lo había olvidado por completo, aunque le molestara, el de rastas no tenía problema con ser el esclavo de Fudou para mantener a salvo su secreto, pero le aterraba la idea de que su hermana se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

-[Relájate hermanito ¿sabes? Ayer Yuya ganó unos boletos para un crucero, salimos mañana temprano y a finales de la próxima semana volveremos a casa ¿no es genial?] –exclamó Haruna completamente emocionada.

-S-sí, es increíble –dijo Kido respirando con cierto alivio.

-[Bueno, solo quería decirte eso, ya me voy hermanito ¡Nos vemos pronto!] –Haruna se despidió feliz de la vida sin saber lo que sus palabras causarían.

-S-sí, nos vemos –Respondió Kido a pesar de que la llamada ya había terminado.

¿Qué haría ahora? Se preguntaba el oji-rojo una y otra vez sentado al borde de la cama inmóvil.

¿Cómo podría librarse de su esclavitud sin arriesgarse a que Fudou revelase su secreto? Tras mucho pensar Kido llego a una única conclusión, que no sería nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Y así volvemos a la actualidad, más específicamente a minutos después de que la principal discusión terminara.<p>

Kido permanecía en la cocina esperando el momento idóneo para tratar de cambiar su destino, pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, con cada minuto que pasaba la situación empeoraba sin querer mejorar a futuro.

Respiro profundo y se quitó su blanco delantal mientras salía de la cocina dirigiéndose donde su molesto amo se encontraba.

-Mi señor Fudou ¿me permite hablarle de algo? –hablo con seriedad

-¿Ahora qué quieres? –pregunto el oji-verde incorporándose con la frase "Estoy de mal humor" escrito en el rostro.

-B-bueno, y-yo… –en un segundo la seriedad y la determinación del esclavo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro –y-yo quería… –

-Si quieres otro día libre, olvídalo, el último me salió muy caro –dijo el amo con cierto fastidio.

Kido enrojeció al recordarlo, más por sus desbordados pensamientos que por aquella depravada escena. Agito con fuerza la cabeza apartando sus traicioneras remembranzas.

-n-no se trata de eso –dijo finalmente ocultando su sonrojo.

-¿Entonces qué? –

-Y-yo, ya no quiero seguir con esto Fudou –su voz sonaba débil pero segura.

Al escuchar esto el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como una flecha atravesando su pecho.

-¿D-de que estás hablando ahora, Kido? –Fudou se puso de pie, riendo como si de un mal chiste se tratase –Ya te dije que no estoy molesto por lo de Demonio, así que… –

-no es por eso, ya estoy cansado de este juego tuyo del amo y el esclavo –poco a poco el oji-rojo recuperaba el valor en su voz –Debe haber otra forma de que guardes mi secreto –

Con cada palabra el corazón de Fudou se aceleraba con doloroso pesar.

-¿Ser mi esclavo de por vida no es suficiente para ti? –sonrió con fingido sarcasmo.

-¡Te equivocas! Yo, hare cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de que no le digas nunca a nadie que estoy enamorado de Haruna –ante tal declaración Fudou guardo silencio, herido, molesto, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba –… por eso, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer –

-No hay nada –serio, el oji-verde le dio la espalda a Kido.

-Por favor Fudou, hare cualquier cosa –suplicaba acercándose a su amo.

La desesperación del de rastas por conseguir su libertad no le permitía darse cuenta del daño que sus palabras causaban en el castaño y de la misma triste forma, sin querer comprender la situación, alentado por esas palabras junto con un indescriptible sentimiento de enojo, Fudou decidió cambiar el juego para tomar desprevenido a Kido y obligarlo a retractarse.

-Deberías cuidar mucho tus palabras, Kido-kun –hablo Fudou viendo de frente al oji-rojo –Recuerda que la boca es la entrada a las calamidades –con paso firme y temerario arrincono a su amigo contra la barra de la cocina aproximándose peligrosamente a su rostro –Además "cualquier cosa" implica muchas posibilidades ¿no lo crees? –

Comprendiendo casi de inmediato el nuevo rumbo de la conversación, Kido intento apartar a su amo completamente indignado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso!? –con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas y con el ceño fruncido intento mantener apartado a Fudou –Si tanto quieres hacerlo ¿¡Por qué no vas con alguna de tus prostitutas!? –

Ocultando perfectamente su dolor y su enojo tras una traviesa sonrisa Fudou continuo acortando la distancia entre él y su esclavo a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacia Kido para detenerlo.

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden Kido-kun, no tiene nada de malo el pensar en "eso" y te recuerdo que gracias a ti, no podré ir con ninguna de "mis prostitutas" hasta el próximo mes, así que… –destruyendo la poca distancia que los separaba, apego su entrepierna a la de Kido en un lento y provocativo roce, susurrando –toma la responsabilidad de tus actos –

-¡Ah! –un involuntario gemido abandono los labios del oji-rojo perdiéndose rápidamente en el aire dejando a un muy avergonzado Kido que molesto se esforzaba por ganar una batalla perdida al intentar alejarse de su captor –¡Ya fue suficiente, Fudou! ¡Apártate! –

-¿Por qué debería? Fuiste tú quien dijo estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa ¿no es así, Kido-kun? –Intensificando la fuerza del roce, Fudou comenzó a respirar suavemente en el cuello y oreja de Kido tentándolo.

En ese instante, lo único que pasaba por la mente del oji-verde eran muchas y muy severas reclamaciones contra su persona por estar llevando a tan insulsa broma a tales extremos, solo esperaba el momento en que pudiese ver a Kido a los ojos para sonreírle diciendo: "Tranquilo, solo es una broma, jamás te obligaría a hacer algo como esto" pero ese momento no llegaba y la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-Y-yo… Ah… no m-me estaba refiriendo ¡Ah! Eso –Kido se esforzaba por mantener la compostura, pero era imposible, su mente y la sensibilidad de su cuerpo estaban jugando en su contra –P-por favor Fudou, detente –suplico finalmente aferrándose a los hombros de Fudou, con lo ojos llorosos y siendo presa de la lujuria del momento.

Tal respuesta sorprendió un poco al oji-verde, pero en lugar de calmar sus deseos solo consiguió alentarlo aún más.

-Vamos, Kido-kun, deberías admitir que tienes curiosidad por hacerlo conmigo –ahora las manos del castaño vagaban libres y sin control alguno por debajo de la camisa de Kido, acariciando su espalda, delineando su marcado abdomen y explorando las zonas sensibles de su pecho.

-E-eso no es v-verdad –gimoteaba el oji-rojo intentando justificarse y darle la suficiente fuerza a sus palabras para detener aquella situación fuera de control.

Ambos chicos querían detenerse; uno por vergüenza ante aquel acto prohibido, el otro por miedo a lastimar a su amado amigo, pero simplemente no podían parar, sus cuerpos se buscaban sin descanso anhelando en secreto el calor de la pasión oculta.

En ese efímero momento solo existían ellos dos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la elevada temperatura del ambiente que los rodeaba.

Un oportuno timbrar arruino el momento regresando a ambos jóvenes a aquella cruda realidad donde permanecieron inmóviles mirando en silencio al culpable que repetía nuevamente su timbrar.

-¿Qué no piensas contestar, Kido? –hablo finalmente Fudou buscando una forma de salir de tan embarazosa situación.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo Kido asintió en silencio y con la mirada baja se apartó de su amo avanzando hasta el teléfono, levantando el auricular y silenciando de una vez por todas a aquella molesta melodía.

-Residencia Fudou ¿Quién habla? –Kido se esforzaba por mantener una calma que no poseía con un par de lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-[¿Eh? Buenas… ¿Tardes? ] –la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tranquila, totalmente ajena a las emociones desbordadas del de rastas – [¿Se encuentra Fudou? Habla Fubuki] –

Por un segundo las desenfrenadas inquietudes de Kido se desvanecieron en el olvido.

-¿Fubuki? ¿Shirou Fubuki? –un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al oji-rojo quien de inmediato limpio sus lágrimas.

-[mmm… ¿sí? ¿Y tú eres?] –

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Yuto Kido, fuimos compañeros en la universidad –exclamo lleno de júbilo.

-[¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Kido!? ¿¡Gran genio todo lo puede Lord Kido!? ¡Woah! Años sin verte… bueno, escucharte, como sea ¿Cómo has estado?] –la voz de Fubuki ahora se escuchaba alegre ante el "re-encuentro" de un viejo amigo.

-Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya había olvidado ese apodo –rio aliviado –he estado bien ¿y tú? No sabía que mantenías contacto con Fudou –

-[Algo así, trabajamos en la misma empresa ¿no lo sabías?] –

-no, no sabía nada al respecto –la alegría que sentía se perdió momentáneamente.

La conversación continúo por un rato más, recordando viejas y divertidas anécdotas de su época de estudiantes junto con algunos temas más actuales.

Fudou solo miraba desde la barra calmando sus instintos sumamente molesto consigo mismo, sí Fubuki no hubiese llamado, muy probablemente él ya habría tirado a Kido al suelo, desvistiéndolo y preparándose para devorarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado. Suspiro abriendo los ojos recordando un asunto de suma importancia, el motivo de la llamada.

Con paso decidido avanzo hacia donde Kido permanecía de pie dándole la espalda, sin aviso alguno le arrebato el auricular de las manos y le dirigió una muy severa mirada ante la expresión de reproche del oji-rojo.

-Prepárame más café –ordeno el amo negándole a su esclavo la oportunidad de discutir.

Recordando lo acontecido minutos atrás, Kido camino veloz a la cocina con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, siendo seguido por la fija mirada del oji-verde.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fubuki? –hablo Fudou con seriedad dirigiéndole un último vistazo a Kido que se ocultaba avergonzado en la cocina.

-[¡Vaya mal humor! Por cierto, ya te he descubierto. Así que él es el pequeño petirrojo que atrapaste ¿no? ¡Que dulce de tu parte!] –Fubuki reía cómplice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Y bien, para que llamaste? –hablo Fudou arrepentido de haberle pedido consejo a su compañero de cubículo.

-[¡Que cruel! Y yo que venía con la solución a tus problemas de pobreza] –la voz de Fubuki pasaba a través de la línea con fingido reproche.

-¿De qué se trata? –el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse interesado.

-[Una Death Week] –dejando las bromas de lado, Fubuki hablo tranquilo atrayendo toda la atención de su compañero – [un cliente en el extranjero solicito un trabajo de emergencia, pagara más del doble de lo usual] –

-¿Y sobre que es el trabajo? –

-[Aun no lo sé, pero como el cliente nos proporcionara todos los datos, solo participaran 3 departamentos: desarrollo, arte y obviamente el mejor departamento del mundo…] –

-El de programación, obviamente –completo Fudou riendo entretenido –suena interesante, le entro –

-[Supuse que aceptarías. Muy bien, comenzamos mañana y para que veas lo amable que soy yo invito los primeros 3 Red Bull] –agrego Fubuki complacido.

-Supuse que supondrías que aceptaría Jajaja gracias por el aviso, entonces nos vemos mañana y no te vayas a olvidar tu amabilidad ¿de acuerdo? –se despidió Fudou más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-[Ok, nos vemos] –fue lo último que sonó antes del molesto tono del teléfono.

Fudou aguardo unos segundos antes de colgar, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que a partir de mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con una humeante taza de café esperándolo sobre la barra y a un oji-rojo mirándolo fijamente dentro de la cocina.

-No era necesario que me arrebataras el teléfono de esa forma –se quejó en un susurro.

-¿Quién te manda a entretener a las personas que llaman a mi casa buscándome? –Fudou no tenía ganas de discutir, solo quería que ese día terminase, para mañana todo volvería a la normalidad y Kido se olvidaría de esa tonta idea de alejarse de él.

Se sentó junto a la barra y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida manteniendo la vista fija en algún lugar irrelevante de la sala.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Fudou –dijo repentinamente el de rastas.

-Esa conversación ya se acabó, Kido –

-¡No, aún no! Por favor Fudou, tiene que haber algo –suplicaba una y otra vez –Haruna pronto volverá de su luna de miel y yo no… –

-¿No, Qué? –Fudou mantenía la mirada distante escondiendo el gran enojo que lo carcomía por dentro.

-¡No quiero que me vea siendo tu esclavo! –exclamó con fuerza apoyando ambas manos sobre la barra.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Ohhh! Ya veo, así que de eso se trata todo este inusual alboroto tuyo –la ira comenzaba a impregnar su palabras con ironía– te preocupa tanto que tu querida hermanita te vea como mi fiel y orgulloso esclavo que prefieres mandar al diablo tu dignidad para evitar que ella se entere, me gustaría decir que me sorprende tu actitud, pero conociéndote era de esperarse –se burló.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio! –

-¡Yo igual! Mira, ninguno de los dos. Si tanto insistes en el asunto te daré dos opciones –dijo levantando ambos dos dedos de su mano derecha y mostrándoselos a Kido quien guardo silencio y escucho atentamente, luego mostrando solo su dedo índice continuó –la primera es que te calles de una vez y sigas siendo mi esclavo, si tanto te preocupa tu hermana ya le inventare un excusa para que no ande de metiche –Kido tenía cara de querer quejarse, pero la fría expresión en el rostro de Fudou se lo impidió, quien levantando su dedo medio siguió hablando –la segunda es que te entregues a mí en cuerpo y alma una sola noche –doblo ligeramente su dedo índice dejando visible una seña obscena muy común en el castaño –en pocas palabras, pierde tu orgullo y gana tu libertad –exclamo mirando de forma intimidatoria a su esclavo.

Kido permaneció callado, deseaba librarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, pero no quería sacrificar su dignidad en el proceso.

¿Vivir una vida de humillación o una única humillación que lo seguirá toda su vida? la decisión no era fácil, una mala elección lo marcaria eternamente.

Fudou lo contemplaba en silencio, el tiempo en el que todo se podía tomar como una simple broma ya había desaparecido, suspiro pesadamente y se puso de pie.

-No es necesario que respondas de inmediato –miro de reojo a Kido que tenía una expresión confundida –a partir de mañana estaré trabajando en una death week, es algo así como un trabajo exprés donde el cliente nos pide hacer en una semana lo que haríamos con tranquilidad e meses. Es algo pesado, pero la paga es muy buena –dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-Y-ya veo… –fue todo lo que atino a decir Kido.

-Así que desde mañana no prepararas ninguna comida, solo mantén limpia la casa, al final de la semana escuchare tu respuesta –Kido solo asintió y eso era todo lo que Fudou necesitaba, tiempo. Una semana sería más que suficiente para que el oji-rojo pensara lo suficiente y recapacitara –por cierto, considerando lo inoportuno que sueles ser, si llegas y me encuentras tirado, dígase en: la sala, la cocina, a la mitad del comedor, en el pasillo, sobre el retrete, dentro de la regadera o a medio camino para subir a mi cama ¡No me despiertes! Cada minuto de sueño es importante en una death week ¿ok? –dijo con una curiosa expresión de seriedad en el rostro –Y ya vete a tu casa que tengo muchas cosas que preparar –

Kido nuevamente asintió, salió de la cocina, tomo su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y se marchó. Ya no había nada más que hacer solo quedaba esperar, pensar y esperar a que la respuesta que escogiese fuese la correcta.

Aquella seria en definitiva una semana muy larga que comenzaba como cualquier otra.

Los primeros días Kido se dedicó a pensar, recostado en el sillón donde Fudou solía tomar sus siestas. Enlistaba los pros y los contras de cada opción y meditaba sobre ellos por horas.

En los siguientes días busco en internet y librerías sobre el sexo anal y el sexo entre hombres, su rostro se teñía de rojo ante tanta y tan explícita información, aunque ni siquiera quería considerar esa opción, de algo estaba seguro, tal y como lo decían todos y cada uno de esos libros y páginas web _"La primera vez duele"_

¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado como para entregarse a Fudou solo para liberarse de su esclavitud?

Sí veía el lado positivo, ese estilo de vida no estaba tan mal, quitando el hecho de que el castaño lo hubiese obligado a lamer su zapato, una vez, que se burlase de él metiendo a su hermana en conversaciones inapropiadas, que casi lo hubiese matado de un susto por esas mismas conversaciones y que no le avisase que tipo de "visitas" vendrían. Kido no había hecho otra cosa que no hiciese normalmente en su propio hogar, la comida, la colada y el aseo, tareas sencillas que a su querida hermana no se le daban del todo bien.

¿Entonces, por qué siendo cosas tan simple le molestaba tanto hacerlas para Fudou? ¿Era acaso porque se trataba de un chantaje? ¿O que otro motivo podía haber?

La semana casi había llegado a su fin y la respuesta correcta seguía siendo un misterio para el oji-rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Taran! Que tal, les ha gustado?<strong>

**Consideran oportuna la intervención de Fubuki?**

**Qué tantas aventuras habrá tenido el Gran genio todo lo puede Lord en su época de estudiantes?**

**Por qué un petirrojo en lugar de un conejo?**

**Por qué tantas preguntas fuera del tema?**

**Pata obtener las respuestas no dejen de leer Mala Noche!**

**Y no se les olvide dejar un, review, comentario, critica, MP o lo que se les antoje!**


	7. Ojos que se niegan a mirar

**Hola gente bonita! Y turba furiosa también! Como están? Yo bien, pero con MALAS noticias.**

**La cabeza plástica de un muñeco le ha dado en toda la madre a mi celular y yo sigo sin creérmelo... triste mi situación, no creen?**

**Pero ahora al tema. Comenzare agradeciéndole a Lucy Okumura por su encantador review.**

**Y sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia, pero OJO al final del capítulo hay NOTAS VERDADERAMENTE MUY IMPORTANTES!  
>Nos leemos al final.<strong>

**Casi se me olvida, este es un pequeño experimento con narraciones en primera persona de Kido y Fudou intercaladas! disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – Ojos que se niegan a mirar.<p>

El tiempo de pensar terminó, la semana ya ha llegado a su fin y yo aún no he encontrado la respuesta correcta.

Mi… "amo" y yo a duras penas hemos intercambiado un par de palabras desde que llego del trabajo. Solo me pidió que le diera una cerveza mientras él se sentaba en la sala a revisar unos últimos detalles de su trabajo en la portátil que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ni una mirada, ni un gesto, para mi amo este era un día como cualquier otro y eso no podía quedar así.

La semana finalmente ha terminado y aun bajo ese ataque de adrenalina después de una buena semana de trabajo que llegando a casa me dispuse a darle un último chequeo a la carpeta de archivos que le enviamos al cliente para asegurarme de que no hubiese ningún error o por lo menos ningún error mío.

Podía sentir la mirada de Kido sobre mi, posiblemente este esperando a que saque el tema de su esclavitud a discusión, pero me niego a hacerlo, en algún momento dejara de insistir, se arrepentirá de su elección y todo volver a la normalidad ¿no?

Mi pecho duele, la ansiedad esta matándome.

Si mi amo se niega a hablar de este tema pendiente no tengo otra opción más que seguir con la decisión que he tomado.

Armándome de valor avancé hasta la sala y permanecí de pie frente a mi amo impidiéndole continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? – me dijo algo molesto ante mis acciones.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Y-yo… Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente, amo… -dijo Kido evitando verme a los ojos.

-¿Enserio? –fingí pensar por un momento, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, pero preferí evadir el tema –No, no se de que me estas hablando –mentí.

Podía ver como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, era más que obvio que él no comenzaría a hablar, siempre ha sido demasiado anticuado cuando se trata de temas que tengan que ver con el sexo.

Su cuerpo esta temblando, en cualquier momento me pedirá que me olvide del asunto y regresara a la cocina a esconderse.

Esto es demasiado, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se escape de mi pecho. Solo quisiera irme de aquí y esconderme en cualquier lugar, pero ya había tomado una decisión ¡Este chantaje se termina hoy!

Respire profundo y di un pequeño paso hacia el frente, tome el rostro de mi amo entre mis manos, inclinándome al frente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza me acerque a él muy lentamente hasta plantar un suave y muy superficial beso sobre sus labios.

Está era mi decisión, si es correcta o no solo el tiempo lo dirá.

El contacto de nuestros labios duro muy poco, más nunca espere que después de separarnos apenas unos centímetros mi amo me tomaría por los brazos acercándome nuevamente a él, obligándome a sentarme de frente sobre sus piernas retomando y profundizando el beso.

No puedo creer que Kido realmente haya tomado esta decisión.

El suave contacto de sus labios sobre los míos es tan dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo que me daban ganas de gritar, aunque claro este no es momento para eso.

Aquel sencillo roce no duro mucho, era algo difícil de decir que sería más doloroso, el inicio del beso o su fin. Después de tantos años a su lado, sin duda esta es la gota que derramo el vaso.

Apenas lo sentí alejarse, lo tome por los brazos atrayéndolo a mí, si esta era su decisión no veía motivos por los cuales contenerme por más tiempo.

Lo acerque a mi y volví a besarlo, está vez de una forma más sensual y profunda dejando que mis manos recorrieran aquel cuerpo que por mucho tiempo he añorado y que por temor a lastimarlo o asustarlo me había esforzado tanto en mantenerme como su amigo, aunque eso ahora no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras sus labios me dejaban sin aliento, sus manos se movían sin descanso, acariciando mis piernas y muslos, desfajando mi camisa y desabrochando mi cinturón y pantalones.

Las caricias iban subiendo de tono, volviéndose más y más intensas, con cada segundo que pasaba me sujetaba con más fuerza de los glúteos juntando nuestras caderas con lentos y eróticos movimientos.

Su lengua se deslizaba cual serpiente entrando y saliendo de mi boca haciéndome perder la razón.

Permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sintiéndome avergonzado de mis acciones. Respirar cada vez que había oportunidad y corresponder sus besos y caricias era todo lo que podía hacer mientras intentaba inútilmente mantener una distancia mínima de mi amo apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

En esta extraña situación, una abrumadora curiosidad me invadió, en medio de tan acaloradas caricias sentí la extrema necesidad de saber que clase de expresión tendría Fudou mientras devoraba mis labios.

Grave error.

Apenas abrí los ojos me encontré con la verde mirada de mi amo fija en mí. Entonces me di cuenta, desde el momento en que lo bese él no había apartado sus ojos de mí, observando cada gesto, cada acción, cada uno de mis movimientos sin perder detalle alguno. Asustado mordí sus labios apartándome de él de golpe permaneciendo aún sentado sobre sus piernas.

Otro grave error.

Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron se alejó de mi mordiéndome el labio con una expresión de miedo y angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Se había arrepentido.

Permanecimos quietos y en silencio en lo que me pareció una eternidad sin movernos ni un centímetro de aquella posición mirándonos él uno al otro, sus labios temblaban en busca de las palabras.

-A-amo, y-yo… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el molesto timbrar de la entrada que atrajo nuestra atención. Si me pongo a pensar un poco siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe en estos momentos.

Sin mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra tome a Kido por los hombros y lo derribe sobre el sillón para ponerme de pie y caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Apenas intente decir algo y el timbre sonó haciendo que mi pecho se agitase con fuerza ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Ni siquiera había terminado de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Fudou me tomo por los hombros dejándome tirado sobre el sofá.

Mi camisa estaba abierta, mi pantalón desabrochado, mis labios entumecidos y en la comisura pequeños rastros de sangre y saliva.

Aun sin saber que estaba pasando vi a Fudou caminar hacia la puerta abriéndola solo lo suficiente para ver a quien había llegado sin que este pudiese ver el interior de la casa y mucho menos a mí en ese deplorable estado.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó mi amo al visitante con un tono de voz molesto.

-Vaya que tu carácter es un asco –contestó de forma despectiva una voz familiar y más que eso fácilmente reconocible… ¿¡SAKUMA!? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ellos no se pueden ver ni en pintura sin que haya que separarlos y la única razón por la que salvo a Fudou fue por que yo le suplique que lo hiciera ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que pudieron tocar la puerta tenia que ser alguien que me conoce? –Pero no estoy aquí para soportar tu carácter. Estoy buscando a Kido ¿lo has visto? – Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Acaso es una señal divina de que he tomado la decisión incorrecta?

¿Enserio? De entre todas las personas que pudieron interrumpirnos ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser la perra mal parida de Sakuma!? A veces pienso que Dios enserio me odia.

-Lo he visto muchas veces desde que lo conozco –le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Idiota, me refiero al día de hoy, nadie contesta en su casa y su celular esta apagado -¿ok? Eso es raro, él nunca apaga su celular.

-Y… ¿cómo para que lo buscas? –obviamente no pienso decirle que esta aquí.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –y se queja de mi carácter –cambiando de tema, parece que estas muy bien acompañado –dijo tocando mis labios aún sangrantes –salvaje, como te gustan ¿no? –

Debo admitir que me molesto su comentario, pero considerando la situación lo mejor es darle por su lado.

-Dudo que exista alguien más salvaje que tu –

-Oh vaya –Sin muchos miramientos se acerco a mi y poso su mano sobre mi entrepierna masajeándola superficialmente sobre la tela -¿Acaso me estas retando? –concluyo con una psicótica sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera haría eso y si tantas ganas tienes por revolcarte con alguien cerca del centro hay muchos transformers que posiblemente te hagan el favor – ¡punto para la tierra! Por la expresión de odio en el rostro de la perra mal parida me dicen que va a insultarme y a largarse cual diva.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Aja, soy adivino. Y conforme a mi predicción la perra de Sakuma dio media vuelta emprendiendo su humillante retirada no sin antes dedicarme una ultima y odiosa mirada –Si vez a Kido dile que quiero hablar con él –

-Me niego –le dije con una gran sonrisa cerrando la puerta de golpe negándole la oportunidad de quejarse.

A duras penas se escuchaban las maldiciones de Sakuma a través de la puerta cerrada, Fudou en cambio no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo a verme, solo camino como si nada hacia la cocina. Si todo iba a terminar así ¿por qué diablos me preocupe toda la semana?

-¿F-Fudou? –las palabras se estancan en mi boca negándose a salir –Y-yo… este… ¿q-qué es un transformer? – ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Mi amo solo me miro, extrañado por mi pregunta y por mi expresión.

-Es otra forma de llamar a los travestis –rio quedamente mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Apenas estaba pensando en ello cuando ya me encontraba nuevamente de pie frente a Fudou cuya expresión no podría describir.

-M-mi señor… -dije avanzando un paso y retrocediendo dos por el empuje de Fudou – ¿eh? –

-Déjate de tonterías, Kido –su voz sonó tan seria que me sorprendió –esto es imposible para ti, el trato era que te entregaras a mí en cuerpo y alma. El simple hecho de que aún lo estés dudando no forma parte del trato –

-P-pero… –

-¡Pero nada! Aceptar un trato como este sin quejarte va en contra de tu naturaleza Kido, mejor olvídalo y resígnate que si continuas insistiendo no me importara cuanto supliques, al final no me detendré –dijo mirándome tan fijamente que me estremecí.

Me costaba respirar, mis manos temblaban con fuerza y mi corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente, ya no había lugar para dudas… o eso creí.

Me acerque a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y mi vista dudosa fija en sus atrayentes ojos verdes acortando nuevamente la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

-¿Tanto me odias? –susurro quedamente antes de que mis labios se unieran a los suyos, no comprendí a que se estaba refiriendo, pero si quería terminar con mi vida de esclavo tendría que dejar de pensar y simplemente dejarme llevar.

¿Tanto era su desprecio y desesperación por alejarse de mi que estaba dispuesto a hacer esto? Pues bien, si es algo que él ya ha decidido entonces dejare de contenerme.

Le tome por la cadera apegándolo a mi e intensificando aquel cohibido contacto, pude sentir como sus gemidos se ahogaban el lo profundo de mi garganta, como sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi espalda y de como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente.

Paso a paso lo fui guiando al punto de no retorno, avanzando lentamente a través del pasillo directo a mi habitación.

Me sentía flotar, literalmente, Fudou me sujetaba con tanta fuerza por la cadera que mis pies a duras penas tocaban el suelo.

Avanzábamos con intensos besos y caricias chocando contra las paredes del pasillo hasta que me percate de un hecho que no había tomado en cuenta. Si íbamos a hacerlo seria obviamente en su habitación, lugar al que desde ese fatídico día no había podido entrar sin sentirme extraño y abochornado por lo que vi, pero más importante por lo que imagine, cosa que en ese momento se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Por… favor… a-amo… -intentaba decir mientras mis labios eran devorados sin piedad alguna –…no… a-q… -

¿Cómo decirle que no quería hacerlo en su habitación? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él en cualquier lugar menos ese?

Pero mis suplicas no eran escuchadas, ni siquiera comprendidas; solo conseguí que Fudou se molestase conmigo al grado de tomarme por los hombros y lanzarme con fuerza al interior del cuarto cayendo estrepitosamente sobre su cama.

-Creí haberte dicho que ya no me detendría ¿cierto? –dijo con severidad subiéndose a la cama y aprisionándome por las muñecas sobre el lecho.

-Y-yo… no… ¡ah! –tratar de justificar mis palabras era inútil y más con Fudou mordiendo mi cuello de forma tan lasciva.

Quería apartarle, pero mis brazos no se movían. Al mirar sobre mi cabeza vi con algo de horror como mis muñecas habían sido atadas juntas a la cabecera de la cama con mi corbata.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mí ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Esto debía ser una broma.

Verlo atados sobre mi cama, lloriqueando quedamente sin saber que decir y con las mejillas de un intenso color carmín, más que apelar a mi lado humano me excitaba de sobremanera. Mi conciencia había desaparecido y solo quedaba el instinto que me ordenaba poseer ese suculento cuerpo antes de que cualquier otra molestia se presentara.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia su cuello mordiéndolo y besándolo con fuerza deleitándome con los sonoros gemidos que abandonaban sus labios. Poco a poco fui descendiendo por su torso dejando un llamativo camino de mordiscos y chupetones a mi paso, saboreando sus delicados pezones, sintiendo como se estremece al lamer su vientre, para finalmente deshacerme de la última prenda que lo cubre y observar orgulloso como, a pesar de sus quejas y negaciones, su miembro se encuentra completamente erecto y con un poco de liquido pre seminal escurriéndole por la punta.

Relamí mis labios y trague por completo aquel trozo de carne escuchando como sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más sublimes conforme aumentaba la velocidad de mi boca sobre su miembro hasta que finalmente su espeso y caliente semen se desbordo llenando por completo mi boca. Trague un poco, había añorado probar esa esencia por tanto tiempo, me enderece para observar su expresión, estaba completamente ido, ahogado por el placer y con un poco de saliva escurriendo sensualmente por la comisura de sus labios.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Escupí en mi mano el resto del semen que aun mantenía en mi boca para comenzar a cubrir con ello su virginal entrada junto a mi ansioso miembro sintiendo como el latir de mi corazón se aceleraba a la par de mis músculos tensándose impacientes.

Al ver a Fudou engullendo mi pene era algo totalmente irreal de la misma forma que lo fue el verlo poner mi propio semen en mi ano y sobre su miembro.

-F-Fudou… p-por… favor –estaba atado, expuesto, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto ante sus caricias sin que lo pudiese evitar. En ese lugar donde mis pensamientos se desbordaban incontrolables sofocados por ese intenso aroma que invadía mi nariz trayendo ante mis ojos cerrados su rostro sarcástico y el recuerdo de aquella obscena escena ocurrida en este mismo lugar.

Si tan solo no estuviese atado o alejado de ese asfixiante lugar yo… ¡AHHHHHHH! Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un potente gemido salido de lo más profundo de mi garganta junto con un extraño calor que me cubría por completo.

Fudou acababa de penetrarme de una sola estocada y sin la más mínima pisca de delicadeza haciendo que un par de lágrimas abandonasen mis ojos, abiertos como platos, por el rudo acto.

En internet y en todos los libros que investigue en esta última semana decían claramente que la primera vez era dolorosa y más si no se tenia cuidado. ¿Por qué? Si se supone que debería estar sintiendo un terrible e intenso dolor entonces ¿Por qué mi cuerpo entero se estremece de placer?

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí? ¿O es que acaso soy un masoquista? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser mi primera vez siento tanto placer en este violento acto sexual? Se supone que esto no debería ser así ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Ah! F-Fudou… -mi voz sonaba diferente de lo usual –…P-por… favor ¡Ahhh! E-es… Esto n-no esta bien ¡mmm! –trataba inútilmente de hablar entre indecorosos gemidos, pero todos mis intentos eran acallados por los labios de Fudou sobre los míos.

Si esto sigue así mi mente será devorada por la lujuria.

Quería escucharlo, pero a la vez no.

Deseaba seguir escuchándolo gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que se callara, si continuaba escuchando sus suplicas algo muy dentro de mi se rompería.

Lo sujete con fuerza de la cintura y sin salir de su interior lo coloque boca abajo, con su cadera levantada y mi miembro algo torcido aun dentro de él viéndolo llorar por el brusco cambio de posición y por sus brazos que al permanecer atados a la cama se arqueaban dolorosamente.

Sus quejidos eran ligeramente sofocados por la almohada que había comenzado a morder con cierta desesperación mientras yo continuaba moviéndome dentro de el sin pausa alguna.

Por fin era mío, el cuerpo de quien he amado por tanto tiempo finalmente era mío, si tan solo también pudiese tomar su corazón seria simplemente perfecto.

Su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el mío, dudo mucho que lo este disfrutando, dado que lo que estoy haciendo tiene un único nombre y es "violación".

Le escucho murmura algo que no llego a comprender, tal vez sean más quejas y suplicas, aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser guardo la esperanza de que a pesar de lo brutal y salvaje de mis acciones mis sentimientos puedan alcanzarlo, con esa idea en mente me inclino ligeramente al frente para oírle mejor y encontrarle un sentido a sus palabras.

-… _moriré_… -

Es todo lo que ha salido de su boca con su mirada vacía cubierta de lágrimas.

Puedo sentirlo, algo dentro de mi se ha roto. Quiero llorar, pero mis ojos se niegan y antes de darme cuenta mi mano derecha se a alzado en el aire con la palma abierta y con una velocidad infernal cae en picada rasgando el aire que se opone a su trayecto hasta impactar con el trasero de Kido quien soltó un potente grito de dolor y sorpresa que solo fue sobrepasado por mi propia voz extrañamente más ronca de lo normal.

-¡Para de quejarte y acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones! –le dije gritando con rabia.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba sollozar le daba un nuevo azote más fuerte que el anterior creyendo ingenuamente que ese doloroso sonido callaría los gritos de mi alma hecha pedazos.

Unas cuantas nalgadas fueron más que suficientes para darle a entender que no quería seguir escuchando su voz.

Tras ser puesto boca abajo tan brutalmente y con Fudou embistiéndome una y otra vez intente callar los incansables gemidos que abandonaban mis labios mordiendo con fuerza asa almohada bañada con aquel poderoso afrodisiaco.

Aun me costaba creer que mi cuerpo estuviese reaccionando como el de una mujer en sus brazos, a pesar de que mis extremidades duelen, de lo crueles que son sus palabras y de lo salvaje de la situación yo… realmente estoy disfrutando esto y el ser consiente de este simple hecho me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

A este paso creo que yo –…_moriré…_ –de vergüenza.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la gran mano de Fudou impactando con fuerza en mi trasero obligándome a gritar de dolor.

-¡Para de quejarte y acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones! –Grito muy cerca de mi oído.

Con cada uno de mis quejidos y sollozos recibía un nuevo azote haciéndome estremecer, ahora podía comprenderlo todo, tanto la situación como mi lugar, yo solo era un remplazo barato de Demonio, el hombre al que Fudou buscaba a cada momento sin importarle el costo, el quejarme o llevarle la contraria a mi amo estaba fuera de lugar.

Un sustituto, un triste y simple sustituto. Eso es lo que soy ahora.

Minutos después pude sentir como mi amo eyaculaba dentro de mí y por un momento me sentí aliviado hasta que lo escuche susurrar en mi oído.

-No creíste que todo terminaría tras una ronda ¿o sí? –Le mire con miedo viendo mi propio rostro aterrado reflejado en sus ojos vacíos –la noche aun es joven, Kido-kun –dijo con un inexpresiva sonrisa lamiendo una lágrima fugitiva que recorría mi mejilla.

El dolor en mi pecho y el placer que siento era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Después de las tres primeras rondas mi mente se puso completamente en blanco, ya no podía pensar en nada más y mi cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil a la merced de mi amo.

Lo que pasara después era algo fuera de mi control.

Escoria, eso es lo que soy, un maldito imbécil que no encontró otra forma de atar a quien ama más que chantajeándolo y violándolo, tan patético que a pesar de ser consiente de las consecuencias de mis propias acciones no podía detenerme, continuaba penetrándolo sin importarme cuanto dolor le estaba causando.

Tras un rato Kido dejo de moverse, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas permanecían abiertos mirando al infinito, solo su boca se mantenía firmemente cerrada evitando que escaparan sus quejidos. Aun después de haber desatado sus manos él ya no ponía resistencia alguna. Permanecía quieto ¡Como una jodida muñeca inflable! No importa si lo azoto o lo beso, él simplemente ha dejado de reaccionar.

Durante toda la maldita noche continuamos teniendo sexo utilizando todas las posiciones habidas y por haber dentro del Kama Sutra y con la Luna como único testigo, iluminándonos silenciosa mientras se aleja lentamente conforme el Sol toma su lugar.

Al llegar a mi limite abandone el interior de Kido sintiéndome física y mentalmente exhausto, el verlo inconsciente sobre mi cama, con su piel marcada por moretones y mordidas, su culo desbordando semen y sus ojos secos de tanto llorar me dieron nauseas, no por él sino por mi, me sentía asqueado por lo que había hecho.

Sin decir nada me puse de pie, me vestí únicamente con unos viejos y gastados pantalones de dormir y camine al baño, tome una pequeña toalla limpia y la humedecí con agua tibia, volví a la habitación y con mucho cuidado me dispuse a limpiar el cuerpo de Kido hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Después de dejarlo limpio, lo arrope procurando hacer el menor ruido o movimiento posible que lo pudiese despertar.

Al final me senté en el piso, recargándome a los pies de la cama, estaba cansado, pero no tenia ganas de dormir solo me quede ahí, quieto, en silencio maldiciéndome internamente, rogando por que el dios del Karma apareciera en ese mismo instante y acabase con mi vida de una ves por todas ya que todo ha terminado.

Es verdad, todo termino y todo ha sido mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Les a gustado este capítulo?<strong>

**VAMOS A LAS NOTICIAS**

**Pues bien les tengo que comentar 2 cosas.**

**La primera: Estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis existencial donde mi vanidad y egocentrismo salen a la luz y destruye todo a su paso como una mega botarga de dragón en una ciudad miniatura. Por eso mismo y como al final de cada capítulo les pediré amablemente (con pistola de agua en mano) que dejen un review diciéndome que les parece la historia hasta ahora, que les gusta, que no, si tienen alguna duda o queja. Créanme que hasta un simple "te estas tardando en actualizar" me sirve, pero enserio, para traerles mejores cosas a ustedes quienes leen mis historias, quiero que me ayuden a mejorar. :3**

**La segunda: Con el mismo propósito de mejorar estoy pensando muy seriamente conseguir un editor, alguien que me este apresurando para no tardarme tanto en terminar cada capítulo. De esta forma les pregunto a ustedes que leen, si les interesa o saben de alguien que pueda echarme una mano con este asunto no duden en mandarme un whatsapazo (entiéndase review o PM) ;P **

**Hasta otra actualización, que espero sea pronto. **

**Y ya me retiro que estoy empezando a ver doble jejejeje.**


	8. Consecuencias

**Hello, hello! como se encuentran en estos bellos, relajantes y congelados días de invierno? yo he de decir que no me habían dado vacaciones tan largas desde hace años (ni tantos trabajos finales) pero al final todo salio bien.**

**Aunque eso eso de andar escribiendo dos historias de forma simultanea mientras pienso en 4 capítulos más y trato de enfocarme en la escuela, no es de Dios ni del Diablo =A= pero bueno vayamos al grano con este nuevo capítulo de Mala Noche.**

**A todos aquellos que han dejado un review les diré ¡muchas gracias! y a los que no... pues ¡También! que se le va a hacer. de la misma forma quiero darle las gracias a Jaakuna Sakkako por el apoyo y la buena critica que me a dado.**

**Sin más por el momento disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos al final ;3**

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado a su fin junto con todo lo que alguna vez intentó proteger.<p>

No sólo había pisoteado el orgullo de su mejor y más amado amigo sino que también sin piedad alguna tomó su dignidad violándola con gran salvajismo hasta reducirla a nada.

Ahora, con el sol entrando radiante por la ventana podía ver con claridad las consecuencias de sus actos. Sobre la cama cubierta de una mezcla de sangre y semen el cuerpo desnudo y magullado de Yuto Kido permanecía oculto bajo una delgada manta con cada centímetro de piel marcada por mordeduras y moretones, con las mejillas hinchadas a causa del llanto y las muñecas lastimadas por el aprisionamiento.

Esas imágenes quedarían grabadas en la mente de Akio Fudou por el resto de su existencia y más en ese momento en el que permanecía sentado en el suelo con sus verdes ojos carentes de brillo fijos en la nada.

Habían pasado horas y el seguía quieto sin moverse y casi sin respirar pensando una y otra vez en qué debería hacer.

Tan concentrado estaba que un suave y débil quejido bastó para obligarlo a soltar un grito.

Sobre la cama, con lentos y pesados movimientos Kido comenzaba a querer despertar, cerraba con fuerza los ojos para después parpadear lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la brillante luz que lo rodeaba. Apenas reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba dolorosamente, intentó levantarse del mullido lecho más cada movimiento era una infernal tortura que recorría cada una de sus extremidades, como si se tratasen de mil agujas clavándose sobra cada fragmento de su piel. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes evitando por todos los medios que cualquier sonido abandonase su boca.

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo Fudou poniéndose de pie, como si estar parcialmente vestido frente a la persona que acabas de violar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Apenas escuchó aquella voz, Kido se incorporó en la cama ignorando el dolor que atormentaba a su maltrecho cuerpo para tomar entre sus manos la delgada manta cubriéndose lo mejor posible.

-Relájate, no pienso volver a tocarte –dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca con cierto fastidio desviando la mirada, ver al de rastas en ese estado era un severo golpe para su corazón.

-Y-yo… –

-Eres libre –lo interrumpió el oji-verde dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

-… –

-¿Acaso eres sordo? –habló Fudou deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta reuniendo todo su coraje para mirar fijamente a los confundidos ojos de Kido –Ya no eres mi esclavo. Ya no tendrás que lavar mi ropa, prepararme comida o limpiar la casa. Tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por tu secreto que pienso llevármelo a la tumba –

-Y-ya veo –respondió Kido tras procesar a detalle la información. Una sonrisa de alivio se formó inconscientemente en su rostro. A pesar del dolor que lo cubría suspiró tranquilo, la pesadilla había terminado y todo volvería a la normalidad… o eso creía.

-Una cosa más –la voz de Fudou sorprendió al de rastas haciéndolo dar un respingo –Considéralo como la última orden que te daré –Ante tales palabras Kido se tensó preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiese pedirle su ahora "antiguo" amo –Toma tus cosas y vete, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa y mucho menos quiero volver a ver tu cara en lo que me queda de vida –dijo con tanta dureza que por un momento el oji-rojo se olvido de respirar.

-¿A que t-te refieres? –su respiración comenzaba agitarse, no lograba comprender el ¿Por qué? De lo que estaba pasando.

-Exactamente lo que he dicho. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¡Nunca más! –Exclamó dándole la espalda y saliendo del cuarto.

-E-eh… espera –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kido antes de quedarse solo y adolorido en la habitación.

¿Por qué?

Kido no lograba comprender nada, ni la actitud de Fudou ni porque esas palabras se clavaban en su pecho causándole más dolor del que sentía su cuerpo.

Sintió como si un par de lágrimas fugitivas escapasen por su mejilla, pero al tratar de limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, no había nada.

¿Por qué? Volvió a preguntarse.

Ignorando el dolor y la vergüenza salió de la cama tomando sus ropas y vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudiese, al tomar su corbata se sintió débil y expuesto al recordar cómo fue atado y completamente sometido por aquella inocente prenda. Pasó saliva respirando profundamente buscando calmar su alterada mente, se colocó la corbata como parte de su rutina diaria, asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada salió de la habitación deteniéndose a medio pasillo observando como Fudou se encontraba apoyado en la barra de la cocina dándole la espalda y con un aire pensativo a su alrededor.

-¿F-Fudou? –lo llamo con duda impregnando su voz.

-¿Qué esperas para irte? Ya sabes donde esta la salida ¡Lárgate! –dijo sin siquiera moverse manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-… No quiero –

Esa simple frase agitó el corazón de Fudou obligándolo a mirar a Kido ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Existía la diminuta posibilidad que de alguna extraña forma los sentimientos y deseos del oji-verde hubiesen alcanzado al de rastas?

-¿Por qué? –se aventuro a preguntar tras un incomodo silencio.

Ante tal pregunta Kido no supo que decir, el mismo no sabía la respuesta.

Eran amigos desde hace tantos años, cada vez que se sentía perdido o confundido encontraba en Fudou paz y apoyo para encontrar la respuesta y muy a pesar de los cambios de personalidad de su "amigo" el siempre, siempre buscaba estar a su lado sin importar qué. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? ¿Amor, tal vez? Eso era imposible, aunque a Fudou el género no pareciera importarle mucho a Kido no le terminaba de convencer la idea, después de todo se suponía que él estaba enamorado de su hermana menor pese a que el incesto no estuviese mejor visto que la homosexualidad, la mente del de rastas se negaba a aceptar que el dolor en su pecho fuese por un sentimiento como el amor.

Cuando el corazón entra en conflicto con el cerebro, el ganador no siempre tiene la respuesta correcta en especial si se es tan meticuloso como Kido.

-E-eso es… porque –las palabras parecían estar en huelga negándose a salir de su boca y entre más pensaba en qué decir menor era el parecido de lo que sentía a lo que expresaba –p-pues porque somos amigos ¿no? –

Esa no era la respuesta que Fudou esperaba.

-¿Amigos? –Repitió el oji-verde sin poder creérselo – ¿Acaso estas diciendo que un amigo te chantajearía? ¿O te haría todo lo que te hice anoche?–Con cada palabra que decía daba un paso hacia Kido quien a su vez retrocedía por instinto apegándose cada vez más contra uno de los muros del pasillo cerrándose inconscientemente a cualquier ruta de escape – Por que si sabes como se le llama a eso ¿cierto? Violación ¡Yo te violé, Kido! –

La respiración del de rastas se cortó, aun sentía a flor de piel la humillación, el placer y el dolor de la noche anterior y se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de Fudou hasta que éste lo aprisionó contra la pared con las dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¿O puede ser que tú –ignorando el miedo en la expresión de Kido el oji-verde continuó destruyendo la distancia que los separaba –en realidad lo hayas disfrutado? –

Un intenso color carmín cubrió el rostro de Kido quien intentó inútilmente negar lo obvio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro apartando la mirada sintiendo como el cuerpo de Fudou se acercaba más al suyo hasta tocarlo con eróticos y provocativos roces.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, por más que intentase apartarse no lograba ni alejar a Fudou ni a ese adictivo calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser. Un suave gemido se aventuró a salir de su garganta muriendo en sus labios sellados por los del oji-verde.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un sólo segundo había vuelto a los brazos de Fudou tratando de seguirle el ritmo a los besos y caricias que aquel rebelde joven le ofrecía.

Ahí, pegados a la pared ambos chicos se dejaban arrastrar por sus instintos acercándose más y más el uno al otro, en medio de los roces el oji-verde deslizo sus manos por debajo de las ropas de Kido delineando su figura y grabándola permanente en su memoria. Con lentos y toscos movimientos indagó más allá, adentrándose en el punto más sensible y adolorido del cuerpo del de rastas obligándolo a ahogar un grito apartando de golpe a Fudou que solamente lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción antes de desviar la mirada hacia algún punto en el suelo.

Con el ritmo cardiaco fuera de control y el dolor dentro de su pecho aumentando por cada segundo que esos dolidos ojos se negaban a mirarlo, Kido permanecía de pie, pegado a la pared como si fuese parte de ella con la vista clavada en su antiguo amo.

El de rastas abrió la boca cerrándola casi de inmediato. Quería decir algo, pero sería inútil, cualquier cosa que pudiese decir perdería todo sentido en aquella densa atmósfera dominada por el desconcierto.

-Largo –la grave y apagada voz de Fudou destruyó el silencio que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes. Kido frunció el ceño no se estaba sintiendo bien ni física y mentalmente hablando, pero se negaba a irse sin arreglar las cosas. Hizo un nuevo intento de razonar con Fudou, pero apenas abrió la boca la mano del oji-verde sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo junto con su áspera voz le negaron cualquier objeción – ¡He dicho que te largues! –gritó con rabia tirando de su asustado y antiguo esclavo llevándolo a rastras hacia la entrada.

-¡E-espera! –trató de defenderse el oji-rojo, pero estaba demasiado adolorido para poner resistencia alguna.

Apenas Fudou abrió la puerta principal lanzó a Kido fuera de la casa quien en su estado lo único que pudo hacer fue caer estrepitosamente al suelo, como un muñeco de trapo abandonado a su suerte, tras el impacto la poca luz que lo iluminaba en ese día se oscureció, pues su gabardina junto con su billetera, llaves y celular le habían sido arrojados encima, cada músculo de su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos por piedad sin ser escuchados, apoyándose sobre sus extremidades lastimadas por el duro concreto Kido logro incorporarse lo suficiente solo para ver como Fudou cerraba la puerta de golpe sin dirigirle una última mirada.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Kido perdió sentido, no comprendía exactamente el qué, pero de algo estaba seguro. Ver "esa" puerta cerrándose de "esa" forma era algo que jamás hubiese querido ver.

Haciendo a un lado las súplicas de su cuerpo el oji-rojo se abalanzó contra la gruesa puerta de madera golpeándola con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-Fudou, por favor ábreme –suplicaba con escasa voz pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara, esa puerta no volvería a abrirse, no para él.

Después de un rato decidió que lo mejor sería desistir, con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie además de que sus constantes súplicas atraían las curiosas miradas de los vecinos. Como pudo tomó sus cosas emprendiendo una triste retirada sin terminar de procesar todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Y no era el único, al otro lado de la puerta bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo Fudou hacía hasta lo imposible para no derrumbarse en ese mismo lugar, las súplicas de Kido eran como gruesas estacas clavándose muy profundo dentro de su pecho.

De un eterno minuto a otro el ruido y los golpes habían cesado, finalmente el oji-rojo se había rendido, golpeó con impotencia el sólido muro dañando sus nudillos en el proceso, su mente comenzaba a traicionarlo perdiéndose en los recuerdos, todas las peleas absurdas, las bromas sin sentido, las risas que les hacían doler el estomago, todo destruido por los gemidos que salían de aquellos labios, lágrimas derramadas por aquellos rojizos ojos y sobre todas las cosas, el pesar impregnado en el rostro de quien desde el primer encuentro se había convertido en alguien indispensable para seguir viviendo y ahora, ahora ya no estaba. Ya no quedaba nada.

A paso lento avanzó hacia la cocina buscando y tomando entre sus manos el cuchillo más largo y filoso que encontró. Volvió a la sala cerrando con seguro puertas y ventanas, asegurándose que esa vez nadie interferiría con lo inevitable, con movimientos casi mecánicos se arrodilló de frente a la puerta apoyando el mango del cuchillo contra la robusta madera y la punta metálica contra su pecho desnudo apuntando directo al corazón, respiró profundo sintiendo como el filo del cuchillo atravesaba un poco de su piel dejando que un par de diminutas gotas de sangre escaparan de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos por última vez listo para correr a los brazos de la muerte. La presión del arma sobre su pecho aumentó engrosando la herida permitiendo que aquel carmesí y vital líquido precipitase su escape.

Tomó aire tensando sus manos preparándose para dejar de respirar en…

3…

2…

1…

¡Ring!

El endemoniado timbrar del teléfono sorprendió a su intranquilo corazón, con gesto molesto trató de concentrarse ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero no servía de nada, aquel aparato no dejaría de sonar hasta ser atendido.

Con fastidio se puso de pie caminando hasta el inoportuno teléfono contestándolo con un veloz movimiento y dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere? –pregunto bañando sus palabras en odio.

-[… ¿Fudou? Hola] –la voz de Fubuki sonaba preocupada al otro lado del auricular – [Lamento interrumpir tu día de resurrección, pero…] –era tradición en la empresa que tras acabar exitosamente con una Death Week aquellos que participaron en el proyecto se tomaban un buen y merecido día de descanso – [El jefe acaba de recibir una respuesta del cliente. Al parecer quedó muy satisfecho con los resultados y quiere felicitar personalmente a los responsables] –

-Y eso me interesa ¿Por qué? –

-[Quiere que seas tu quien vaya a recogerlo al aeropuerto mañana…] –

-¿¡Por qué!? –

-[Por que eres el único al que los de seguridad no vigilan de cerca apenas entras al estacionamiento] –

Fudou gruñó, a veces ser el único que se comporta como una persona "normal" fuera de la empresa en horas de oficina no era nada bueno.

Miró de reojo el cuchillo que permanecía en su mano derecha y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿No hay nadie más? –

-[mmm… Pues la última vez ficharon a la "princesa de hielo" así que… no. No queda nadie más] –respondió Fubuki tratando de ocultar una notoria risilla ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

-… De acuerdo, lo hare –

-[¿¡Enserio!? ¡Mil gracias amigo! Le avisare al jefe, por cierto… te escucho raro ¿Todo bien?] –

Había chantajeado a su amado mejor amigo, lo había violado y todavía tuvo el descaro de pensar que tendría una oportunidad con él ¡Obviamente NADA estaba bien!

-Tranquilo, todo bien –Mintió, lo que Fudou menos necesitaba en ese momento era la lástima de alguien que se pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando apodos para todas las personas que habían cruzado más de 5 palabras con él.

-[¿Seguro?] –

-Completamente, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, descansaré un poco y estaré como nuevo. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo –dijo antes de ser bombardeado con más preguntas.

-[… Ok, hasta mañana] –se despidió Fubuki no muy convencido, ya lo interrogaría como es debido al día siguiente.

-Adiós –se despidió Fudou colgando el teléfono lo más tranquilo posible y permaneciendo quieto por un largo rato.

La mente del oji-verde era un desastre.

Al borde de la desesperación comenzó a cortar y apuñalar a la pared más cercana con toda su fuerza, volcando en ese simple acto toda su rabia, frustración y odio hacia sí mismo.

-¿¡Por qué!? –Se cuestionaba entre gritos sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas -¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que suceder algo que me interrumpe!? ¡Maldito seas Dios! ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en mantenerme con vida? –

Después de casi una hora con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, la garganta seca y sin voz y sin fuerza alguna para continuar masacrando el dañado muro, Fudou soltó el cuchillo que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, retrocediendo un poco contempló con tristeza el resultado final de sus actos, severos y profundos cortes cubrían la inocente pared con ya escaza pintura cubriéndola.

Exhausto sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y tirando de algunos mechones de cabello dio un grito mudo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala cayendo dormido casi al instante con unas cuantas lágrimas más recorriendo su rostro junto con unas gotas de sangre secándose sobre su pecho.

Casi al mismo tiempo lejos de ahí Kido había logrado llegar a su casa sin saber exactamente cómo, pues en su cabeza la imagen de aquella puerta cerrándose se repetía una y otra vez.

Se había mantenido sentado al borde de su cama sin la más mínima idea de qué podía hacer. En su mano derecha su teléfono celular timbraba con una alegre melodía anunciando un mensaje recién recibido de Haruna diciéndole el día y la hora en que esperaban estar de regreso en la ciudad.

Al mirar la pantalla el oji-rojo sonrío sin ánimos.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Muchas veces él y Fudou habían peleado dejando de hablarse por meses para luego hacer las paces y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esa ocasión no sería diferente, no podía calmar esa ansiedad que lo sofocaba.

Dejó el celular sobre la cama poniéndose de pie con cuidado, caminó hasta su armario sacó algo de ropa limpia y se metió al baño para ver si con una buena ducha lograba tranquilizarse un poco.

Tras quitarse la ropa contempló con miedo y asombro su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo, era difícil encontrar un lugar sobre su piel que no hubiese sido marcado por Fudou. Respiró con dificultad esforzándose al máximo para apartar la mirada de su magullado ser introduciéndose de una vez por todas en la regadera.

Bajo el tibio chorro de agua limpió su cuerpo a conciencia que, contrario a lo que esperaba, no se encontraba sucio en lo más mínimo. Vertió un poco de shampoo sobre sus manos soltando una disimulada risa ante el recuerdo de la inusual "tortura" de su antiguo amo para saber su secreto capilar, alegría que enseguida fue opacada por el eco de sus propios gemidos resonando en su cabeza por el vívido recuerdo de ver como el oji-verde engullía su miembro estremeciéndose y reaccionando sin poder evitarlo igual que la noche anterior.

Miró con pavor su pene erecto ¿En qué clase de desquiciado pervertido se había convertido para ponerse duro recordando el cómo fue violado por su mejor amigo?

En un instante abrió por completo el agua fría esperando a que esta fuese suficiente para apaciguar a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo que, aun después de veinte minutos, se negaba a calmarse. La única opción que le quedaba para aplacar su erección sin arriesgarse a coger una neumonía sería a la antigua, su mano y la imagen más excitante que pudiese imaginar.

Al principio fue fácil, la delicada figura de su amada Haruna bailaba atrevida dentro de su mente, con su bella sonrisa, su melodiosa voz y más importante sus vivos y brillantes ojos verdes, podía escucharla claramente llamándolo "hermanito, hermanito" una y otra vez, lo que nunca esperó fue que el último de esos dulces "hermanito" sonase en un tono más grave de lo normal, su mente le estaba jugando sucio llevándolo de regreso a la mañana en que todo ese problema comenzó, Fudou imitando a su hermana mientras lamia su oreja poco antes de chantajearlo.

Una severa descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral obligando al oji-rojo a apoyarse sobre el muro de la regadera para no caer.

Y eso no fue todo, como estando ebrio había besado a Fudou creyendo que era Haruna, como el oji-verde le había regresado la jugada en cuanto despertó y el cómo había hecho hasta lo imposible para callar el placer prohibido que sintió al ser penetrado por su mejor amigo.

Tanto los recuerdos como su propia mano sobre su miembro estaban fuera de control y no parecían querer detenerse. Pronto sintiéndose débil y al límite recargo su cabeza sobre el frio muro respirando de forma agitada.

-F-Fudou… –gimió inconscientemente llegando al clímax de una forma que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Observo como su semen se había adherido a la pared de celestes azulejos descendiendo lentamente presas de la gravedad. Sus ojos rojos abiertos como platos se mantenían fijos en aquella pequeña muestra de su indecoroso acto sin entender qué había pasado exactamente.

¿Cómo pudo llegar al orgasmo pensando en la persona que en las últimas semanas era su principal dolor de cabeza?

Cubriéndose la boca con su mano "limpia" se dejo caer de rodillas dentro de la ducha donde permaneció con el agua fría aun vertiéndose sobre su cuerpo pensando una y otra vez.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

¿Por qué… había caído en ese abismo sin salida?

¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Taran!<strong>

**Que les ha parecido? les he vuelto a dejar con ganas de más?**

**Por el momento no tengo preguntas random y sin sentido que hacer (mi cerebro esta seco), pero eso si mis estimados lectores, les pediré de favor que vayan pensando en algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia y es... pom pom pom **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(pausa dramática)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Banana o Goggles?**

**Puede que esto no tenga sentido ahora, pero lo tendrá!**

**Hasta entonces creo que sería todo, no olviden buscarme en el cara-libro (Black Cat Soul), por cada like doy un paso más a la conquista mundial cofcofcof quiero decir... hacen feliz a un gatito... si eso! por los gatitos del mundo! :3**

**Nos leemos pronto (sino) que tengan Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo!**

**Y para inayaon.2 y Guest-san: podrían darse una vueltesita por las historias de rango T o mi perfil?**


	9. El día después de mañana

**Hello! Ya sabían? las saladitas son horneadas! jajaja ya hablando en serio, les tengo buenas y malas noticias, pero como estoy segura de que no pueden esperar por leer este nuevo capitulo ya les platicare luego... entiéndase que nos leemos al final del capitulo.**

**Pero antes... y como siempre les doy las gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan este fic (también los otros, pero por el momento centrémonos en este ;3) Inayaon.2, Lexington Rabdos, dama-kge, Nonrinu Ayu, fan hinata y obviamente a Jaakuna Sakkako-chan por el apoyo ^3^**

**Ositos de gomita para todos y que disfruten el capítulo! **

* * *

><p>Todo era perfecto para todos, excepto para cierto castaño que con el cansancio reflejado en el rostro, despertaba de una larga y comatosa siesta de más de 18 horas con los ojos hinchados, lágrimas secas cubriendo sus mejillas, una migraña de los mil diablos taladrando su cerebro y una expresión que desbordaba odio puro, permanecía acostado boca arriba en unos de los sillones de su sala maldiciendo el simple hecho de aun estar respirando.<p>

No quiso pensar en lo diferente que hubiera sido el poder apuñalarse el corazón y morir en lugar de contestar el estúpido teléfono y permanecer vivo. Soltó un sonoro suspiro incorporándose sobre el sillón sintiéndose inmediatamente débil y mareado por ese maldito dolor que le carcomía las ideas.

Tratando de ignorar aquella molestia y gruñendo por lo bajo se puso de pie caminando descalzo hacia su habitación pisando en el transcurso el, ya no tan filoso, cuchillo abandonado a medio camino. Dando un casi instantáneo salto hacia atrás, y maldiciendo al mundo entero, observó el superficial corte en su planta del pie derecho ahora adornada con una delgada línea carmesí.

Murmuró entre dientes varias groserías y blasfemias y sin importarle nada continuó avanzando asegurándose de no volver a pisar el ahora inútil utensilio de cocina y dejando tras de sí vistosas huellas rojas.

Al entrar en su habitación sintió náuseas; estaba completamente desordenada, las cobijas sucias en el piso, la sangre y el semen sobre la cama, el aroma a sexo aún en el aire. No lo pudo resistir, corrió hacia el baño vomitando las inexistentes miserias que había en él.

Cada segundo de aquel prohibido acto se repetía dentro de su mente sin darle tregua. Su gran error y las terribles consecuencias.

Todo destruido en un instante.

Con el cuerpo aún inclinado sobre el escusado y un delgado hilo de saliva colgando de su labio inferior, el castaño cerró fuertemente sus ojos intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos, pero era inútil.

Agobiado, asqueado, molesto y desesperado, se puso de pie quitándose la poca ropa que llevaba encima metiéndose a la regadera y abriendo las perillas de ésta, dejó que el agua fría le cayera de lleno limpiando los restos del día anterior que un permanecían en su persona. Tras casi una hora de permanecer bajo el helado chorro de agua, salió del baño con una única toalla sobre su cabeza secando sus cabellos, desviando la mirada del desorden de su habitación abrió su armario y tomando algo de ropa, unos viejos tenis deportivos, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino no muy ajustados, una playera gris y una sudadera negra se vistió en un segundo y salió del cuarto.

Su estómago rugía con cada paso que daba, quería comer, necesitaba comer, su cuerpo le exigía comida, pero apenas abrió el refrigerador una nueva arcada lo sacudió obligándolo a encorvarse cubriendo con una mano su boca y con la otra presionando su estómago. Cuando por fin logró recuperar la calma cerró la puerta del refrigerador de una patada, tomó un vaso de la alacena y lo llenó de agua bebiéndosela en cuestión de segundos… 1, 2, 3 ,4 vasos más, siguió bebiendo hasta que sintió que el agua comenzaría a salírsele por las orejas, sólo hasta ese momento dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Caminando con pesados pasos salió de la cocina sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, miró de reojo la maltrecha pared y suspiró.

-Con algo de yeso y un poco de pintura debería quedar bien –se dijo a sí mismo con un tono lento y sin ánimo –pero aún no tengo dinero, primero debo ir a cobrar la Death Week –con cada palabra que decía también mecía su cabeza de un lado al otro –Ah~ y también tengo que ir a recoger al cliente ese –volvió a suspirar.

Después de varios minutos de completo silencio, en los que permaneció completamente inmóvil, chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio y se puso de pie, después de todo era inútil seguir lamentándose. Así que después de levantarse del sillón tomó sus llaves, teléfono y cartera dejándolos bien guardados en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para luego salir de la casa.

Ese sin duda no iba a ser un buen día para Akio Fudou.

.

Muy lejos de ahí, una taza que antes estuvo llena de un humeante y delicioso café fue dejada a un lado sobre el fregadero de la sencilla cocina. Los planes previstos para ese día se repasaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de aquel joven, no porque temiese olvidar algo sino que de esa manera podía mantenerse ocupado evitando pensar en todos los acontecimientos reciente.

Saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y reviso el último mensaje recibido el día anterior.

_**From: Haruna.**_

_**Subject: Hola!**_

_**¡Hola hermanito! **__**¿Cómo estás? Yo me encuentro muy bien.  
>Solo quería comentarte que mañana nuestro vuelo sale a las 7am y estaremos aterrizando cerca de las 10 am.<br>¿Enserio no te molesta ir por nosotros? **_

Dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina que marcaba exactamente las 9:05. En cinco minutos más saldría de su casa con dirección al aeropuerto, se hacían aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, encontrar un lugar no le tomaría más de diez minutos mientras esperaba a que aterrizara el avión podría caminar tranquilamente hacia el hangar y en ese momento podría volver a ver a su amada hermana.

El reloj marcó la hora esperada, con ansias tomó las llaves de su auto dirigiéndose a su destino, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas por lo que avanzando sin prisa el oji-rojo se tomó su tiempo siendo acompañado únicamente por la rítmica y tranquilizadora música de aquella pasada de moda estación de radio.

Tras aparcar el auto se adentró al enorme recinto que a diferencia de las abandonadas calles estaba lleno de personas que iban de un lado a otro, corriendo para alcanzar sus respectivos vuelos o desesperados por conseguir un taxi. Era precisamente ese caos el que Kido quería evitarle a su pequeña hermana, por eso se ofreció a ir por ella en cuanto le avisó de su regreso.

Sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora (tres minutos para las diez) y guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo caminó con calma pasando entre el mar de gente enfocado únicamente en su plan previamente estipulado, por lo que no vio a aquel joven cuyos verdes ojos permanecían enmarcados en un eterno gesto de fastidio observando las muchas fotografías colgadas en la pequeña caseta policiaca del aeropuerto. El simple hecho de conocer a casi todas aquellas personas expuestas en lo que se consideraría "el muro de la vergüenza" de aquel lugar le hacía doler la cabeza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, joven? –preguntó serio uno de los oficiales de seguridad después de ver como el oji-verde no se había movido de ese lugar por más de diez minutos.

Con lentitud cerró sus ojos relajando su expresión lo más posible mostrando una casi invisible sonrisa.

-No realmente, sólo quería burlarme de los idiotas en ese muro. Qué tenga un buen día oficial –dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta alejándose del confundido policía. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse porque el avión del cliente, que llevaba más de media hora de retraso, dejase de hacerlo perder el tiempo.

.

El avión ya había aterrizado y los pasajeros comenzaban a salir sin prisa alguna dirigiéndose hacia la salida más próxima o hacia alguno de los muchos locales dentro del recinto deseosos de comprar algún alimento, cigarrillo o suvenir. Pasando rápidamente sus ojos rojizos por sobre los rostros de las personas, Kido buscaba anhelante aquel rostro familiar y encantador deseando que con su radiante sonrisa se esfumasen los exasperantes recuerdos que lo asediaban día y noche sin descanso, en especial ese dolor en el pecho que parecía crecer cada vez que recordaba aquel vergonzoso e indecente momento en la ducha.

Los minutos pasaban y Haruna no aparecía por ningún lado, con cierto desespero el de rastas volvió a mirar la hora en su celular: Diez con veinte; suspiró con pesadez ¿Debería llamarla? No sería buena idea, conociéndola posiblemente aun tenía su teléfono en modo avión o apagado, por lo que le sería inútil intentar comunicarse con ella ¿Y si iba con los de seguridad para anunciarla por los altavoces? Negativo, Haruna ya no era una niña y hacer eso sólo conseguiría que su pequeña hermana se enojase con él.

Más planes pasaban por la cabeza del joven siendo descartados casi de inmediato. Chasqueando la lengua molesto miró nuevamente a su alrededor sin poder encontrar a quién buscaba hasta que una familiar voz se alzó por encima del barullo a su alrededor atrayendo su atención.

-¡Hermanito, por aquí! –gritó la suave y encantadora voz de Haruna que con gracia avanzaba dando pequeños saltos entre la multitud hasta donde se encontraba su querido hermano mayor.

Con su nívea piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, un par de artesanales trenzas hechas en el lado derecho de su azulado cabello, sus delgados y apetitosos labios cubiertos por una fina y transparente capa de brillo labial junto con un ligero y nada artificial rubor rosado en las mejillas, vestía un liviano y suelto vestido blanco de tirantes, delicadamente ajustado bajo su busto y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, además de unas frescas, e igualmente blancas, zapatillas de tirantes.

Para cualquiera que la viese en ese momento podría sentir su propio corazón latiendo descontrolado, cualquiera excepto aquel joven de rastas.

-_¿Eh?_ –susurró confundido al momento en que su pequeña hermana lo apresaba en un dulce y gentil abrazo llevando hasta su nariz la suave esencia del mar. El sutil aroma, la bella imagen y el cálido contacto deberían ser suficientes para que el corazón de Kido Yuto latiese a mil por hora, pero eso no estaba sucediendo.

Era verdad que dentro de su pecho había una felicidad desbordante por aquel ansiado rencuentro con su hermana menor, pero esa alegre sensación no era la misma que solía sentir al verla.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho? –pregunto con ternura alzando su verdosa mirada encontrándose con la cariñosa sonrisa del oji-rojo.

-Claro que sí, te extrañe muchísimo Haruna –respondió amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de la peli-azul envolviéndola con un igual de tierno abrazo mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por explicarse a sí mismo, sin que en su rostro se notase, los motivos por los que ni su cuerpo ni su mente reaccionaban igual ante aquella situación.

Podía escuchar la animada voz de su hermana menor ansiosa por contarle las miles de anécdotas de todo lo que había visto y hecho durante su luna de miel, no obstante una conocida voz ajena a la conversación hizo un lastimero acto de presencia.

-H-Haruna… Ayuda –suplicó la voz llevando la atención de ambos hermanos a lo que parecía ser una montaña de bolsas y maletas caminante.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuuya! –exclamó Haruna corriendo a socorrer a su esposo Kogure Yuuya que parecía volverse cada vez más pequeño bajo el peso de todo aquel equipaje.

Kido se sintió nuevamente confundido, pues el odio y los celos que normalmente le carcomían las entrañas cada vez que veía a su cuñado tampoco se habían hecho presentes. En cambio, se sentía tranquilo y completamente en paz.

-Hola, Kogure ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó en tono amable el oji-rojo viendo con cierta diversión como su hermana intentaba, sin éxito alguno, ayudar a su esposo. Lo que no esperó fue que aquella joven pareja se le quedase viendo algo sorprendidos ante, según ellos, su extraño comentario -¿sucede algo? –

Marido y mujer se miraron entre sí por un segundo cambiando sus sorprendidas expresiones por una caras serias con un deje de melancolía. Haruna fue la primera en hablar rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

-P-pues… creía que Yuuya no te caía bien, hermanito –confesó con algo de tristeza y Kido se sorprendió pues los desagradables sentimientos que tenía hacia su cuñado no habían pasado desapercibidos.

Un inaudible suspiro abandono sus labios mientras su corazón se agitaba sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero aun así se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó inexpresivo caminando hacia la pareja tomando de la cansada espalda del pequeño Kogure un par de pesadas maletas para echárselas al hombro –: Primero me quita a mi pequeña hermanita y se la lleva lejos de mí por casi tres semanas, y segundo la hace más feliz de lo que yo podría hacerla, es más que obvio que no me va a agradar –dijo sin poder contener por más tiempo una sincera sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro –. Pero bueno, supongo que ahora que han regresado con bien, ya no tengo nada de qué quejarme –

Las caras de felicidad y alivio en los rostros de aquellos jóvenes recién casados daban la sensación de que nunca desaparecerían.

Con un fuerte abrazo y tras repartir "equitativamente" el resto de las maletas, el pequeño grupo emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el estacionamiento charlando de diferentes y divertidas cosas que vivieron durante su viaje, entonces repentinamente y sin aviso Haruna hizo a un lado la única maleta que llevaba y echó a correr hacia la multitud de personas dentro del aeropuerto dejando a su hermano y marido perplejos.

-¡Fudou-san! –gritó emocionada y por un segundo el corazón de Kido se detuvo.

No muy lejos de ahí entre el gentío el joven castaño de ojos verdes miraba con cierto fastidio como el enorme tablero de anuncios finalmente anunciaba que el tan esperado vuelo estaba a punto de aterrizar. Cuando escuchó su nombre alzarse por sobre las voces de las personas parpadeó desconcertado buscando rápidamente con la mirada a quien quiera que lo hubiese llamado e inmediatamente la figura de la peli-azul con sus brazos extendidos saltó a la vista.

Aun sorprendido por aquel inesperado encuentro Fudou correspondió el cálido contacto que le ofrecían, separándose un poco después de algunos minutos contempló a la pequeña entre sus brazos pensando en lo incómoda que podría volverse esa situación.

-¡Hola, hermosa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Exclamó tomándola de la mano con dulzura para hacerla dar un par de vueltas en su lugar, haciéndole volar ligeramente el blanco vestido –Qué coincidencia vernos aquí –

-¡Qué bueno verle! –dijo sonriente aunque algo confundida -¿acaso no acompañó a mi hermano a recogernos? –

-Dulzura, yo ni siquiera sabía que volvían hoy –contestó sin apartar la mirada dándole la menor importancia al asunto.

-_Ohhh_–susurró un tanto confundida.

Notando como el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a tensarse, Fudou posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Haruna sacudiéndola hasta despeinarla.

-¿Qué tal la luna de miel? –pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eh? Fue maravillosa –dijo completamente entusiasmada olvidando de inmediato la tensión de antes – Ahora mismo vamos de regreso a casa ¿Quiere acompañarnos? –

-Lo siento linda, pero estoy aquí por negocios –

-_Ya veo_ –dijo, era imposible no notar el leve tono de decepción en la voz de la joven.

-Iré a molestarlos después del trabajo–

Con ese simple comentario una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli-azul.

-¿Qué negocios viene a atender? –preguntó curiosa arreglando un poco su desordenado cabello.

-Solo vengo a recoger a un cliente –dijo tranquilo –se supone que su vuelo no tarda en a… -

"_El vuelo 564 de América ha aterrizado, los pasajeros comenzarán a salir por el hangar 6"_ habló una voz casi mecánica resonando por los interlocutores del aeropuerto.

En un exagerado y dramático gesto, Fudou se arrodillo alzando sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo.

-¡Manifiéstate, oh voz toda poderosa! –exclamó llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-¿F-Fudou-san? –

-Al parecer ya llegó el avión del cliente –dijo como si nada poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sus rodillas.

-Siendo ese el caso, no lo entretendremos más Fudou-san –

-Ok, pero antes de que te vayas ¿No tendrás de casualidad papel y lápiz en el agujero negro de tu bolsa? Porque sinceramente no conozco al tipo, no lo he visto ni en pintura y no pienso ponerme a gritar su nombre como un desquiciado –

-Creo que no, lo siento Fudou-san –respondió Haruna con algo de tristeza.

-Ya veo, siendo ese el caso… –el oji-verde meditó por un momento frotando su barbilla con aire pensativo – ¿qué me dices de esos lápices de maquillaje que ustedes las chicas suelen usar tanto? –

-¿un delineador de ojos? –

-Ni idea, yo soy niño, así que no sé de esas cosas –

Soltando una risilla divertida Haruna sacó de su bolso de mano un sencillo delineador de ojos color negro que Fudou aceptó agradecido, con un simple movimiento se alzó la manga izquierda de su chaqueta por encima del codo y apoyando su muñeca contra su cuello procedió a escribir sobre su antebrazo el nombre de aquel hombre deletreando letra por letra conforme lo iba tatuando temporalmente en su piel.

-K-A-G-E-Y-A-M-A R-E-I-J-I… ¡Listo! Gracias, Haruna –exclamó satisfecho al escribir la última letra devolviéndole el útil lápiz a su dueña –Es en momentos como éste donde los hombres se diferencian de los niños – dijo con exagerado aire orgulloso.

Una nueva risilla abandonó los labios de la peli-azul.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Los veo después –dijo el oji-verde comenzando a alejarse aunque después de un par de pasos agregó con picardía –Y espero pronto ver pequeñines que me llamen "Tío Fudou" ¿ok? –

Ante el comentario los rostros de los recién casados se tiñeron de un intenso rojo carmesí viendo como Fudou se movía, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, entre la multitud hasta llegar al sexto hangar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni siquiera una sola palabra, nada. La presencia de Kido había sido completamente ignorada por el oji-verde que deteniéndose junto a un hombre alto cerca del hangar se mostraron una sonrisa cómplice por el improvisado letrero del castaño mientras observaban a las personas que bajaban del avión.

Con silenciosos pasos, Haruna volvió hasta donde se encontraban su esposo y hermano esperando.

-Hermano ¿acaso te peleaste con Fudou-san? –preguntó la joven confundida mirando a su hermano mayor con cierto reproche.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al oji-rojo que por un único segundo dejó que su mente viajase a máxima velocidad por las últimas tres semanas: su ebria confesión, el chantaje, la esclavitud, su decisión, el entregarse a su "mejor amigo" y los placeres prohibidos que lo invadieron en ese momento y que aun en ese instante seguían atormentando su cuerpo y mente.

-N-no… no es como si nos hubiésemos... _peleado_ –contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

Y esa era la realidad. En sus usuales peleas, las discusiones comenzaban por parte de ambos, pero en esa situación… simplemente todo se había salido de control llevando a ambos jóvenes a los extremos.

Con el corazón en un puño comenzó a alejarse de ahí, deseaba irse y mantenerse lo más apartado que pudiese de ese hombre y de esos agitados pensamientos que lo invadían al estar cerca de él.

-Hermano, espera un momento –habló Haruna con cierto tono autoritario. Sorprendido por el acento en la voz de su pequeña hermana, se detuvo en seco girando sobre sus talones para mirarla de frente, pero lo primero que vio fue la pequeña maleta que llevaba la peli-azul volar hasta sus brazos impactándolo con un pequeño golpe – ¡Enseguida regreso! –exclamó al tiempo de que salía corriendo en dirección al baño más cercano.

Kido y Kogure la observaron alejarse y por un momento de silencio absoluto intercambiaron una sencilla mirada soltando finalmente una sonora carcajada.

-Esto tardará ¿Quieres ir por un café? –preguntó el oji-rojo con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

-C-claro –respondió el menor sintiéndose aún algo cohibido por la repentina amabilidad del mayor hacia su persona.

Se acercaron a una pequeña cafetería y tomaron asiento en una mesa alta dejando las pesadas maletas en el suelo junto a ellos. Con una sola seña, Kido llamó la atención de una chica que con una alegre sonrisa fue hasta ellos para tomarles la orden.

-¿Negro? –Le preguntó a Kogure quien sólo asintió nervioso con la cabeza –Dos cafés negros y un té frio de jazmín, por favor –pidió a la chica quien anotando todo en una pequeña libreta hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos para traer el pedido.

Durante un segundo el silencio reinó alrededor de ambos jóvenes, pero con una profunda respiración fue el mayor quien comenzó a hablar.

-Ella suele ser siempre así de imprudente, te la encargo mucho –dijo quedamente, como si aquellas palabras luchasen por mostrar su sinceridad.

El pecho del pequeño Kogure se agitó con desbordante emoción, su admirado superior de aquel pequeño equipo de soccer lo estaba finalmente aceptando como un miembro de su familia después de haber pasado los últimos años, desde que comenzó a salir con su hermana, sintiendo su palpable odio.

-¡Por favor, no se preocupe! –Exclamó lleno de convicción –Por ella soy capaz de dar hasta mi vida –

-No quiero que des tu vida por ella, Kogure. Quiero que vivas junto a ella –

Con esas palabras y un renovado espíritu positivo continuaron hablando de trivialidades y de los planes que tenían a futuro y mientras conversaban, con sus vasos térmicos llenos de un humeante café en mano, la mirada del oji-rojo se perdía por momentos en la lejanía enfocándose, sin así desearlo, en la espalda del castaño de ojos verdes.

Aun sin verlo de frente podía notar sus acciones a la perfección, su expresión cansada de esperar mirando a todos los pasajeros poniéndose de puntillas mientras que elevaba lo más posible su antebrazo esperando a que "el cliente" se dignase a aparecer.

-¿Así que piensan mudarse? –pregunto Kido manteniendo una pequeña parte de su mente concentrada en la conversación que tenía con su cuñado.

-Así es –confirmo Kogure.

Un hombre alto, de complexión delgada y cabello ceniciento se acercó hasta donde Fudou esperaba, intercambio una mirada entre su antebrazo y las oscuras gafas de sol de aquel hombre y tras un saludo, una sencilla presentación y un intercambio de palabras, que el oji-rojo no pudo escuchar por la distancia y el ruido del lugar, la vio: Una sonrisa en los labios del castaño, tan pura, tan inocente, tan obviamente falsa que engañaba a cualquiera que la observase.

-¿Y ya tienen algo planeado? –volvió a preguntar.

-Aun no, por el momento buscaremos un buen lugar que se adapte a nosotros y nuestros bolsillos, pero esperamos que en un mes y algo ya podamos instalarnos en el hogar dulce hogar –respondió.

Kido recordaba esa sonrisa ¿Y cómo olvidarla? Si fue usada como carta de triunfo en la mayor parte su vida escolar con Fudou. Sin importar que tan bien conociesen los profesores el pésimo carácter del joven oji-verde, bastaba colocar esa tierna sonrisa para que ellos pasaran por alto casi todas las peleas, obviamente iniciadas por Fudou, las faltas de respeto y la gran cantidad de problemas causados "accidentalmente" al alumnado y propiedad escolar.

-Saben que si necesitan dinero o cualquier otra cosa pueden preguntarme sin problema ¿no? –

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dice enserio? –dudó el más joven.

-Claro que sí, aún si sólo se trata solo de ayudar con la mudanza o algo por el estilo –

-V-vaya, Kido-san. Se lo agradecería mucho –contestó con cierto alivio.

Aquella sonrisa a la que tenía años de no ver, ahora se mostraba nuevamente en el rostro de aquel joven que fingiendo ser la persona más amable del planeta se ofreció a cargar con el par de maletas que aquel hombre llevaba consigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, somos familia ¿no? –dijo mostrando una sencilla sonrisa regresando por un momento su mirada a la persona sentada frente a él que le correspondía el gesto con el más sincero agradecimiento.

Mientras continuaban con una conversación ya más trivial el foco de atención del mayor volvió a alejarse.

-¿No preferiría comprar en alguno de los locales? –Preguntó un poco confundido el oji-verde al recién llegado cliente – ¿O si quiere puedo detenerme en algún establecimiento de camino a la empresa? –

-No realmente –contesto el cliente con cierto aire de soberbia bañando sus palabras –Sólo quiero unos cigarrillos de la máquina expendedora –

-Ok… Usted es el jefe, señor Kageyama –respondió Fudou encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros acercándose a la dichosa máquina.

Sin darle importancia, y negando el dinero que le tendía el cliente, colocó un par de monedas en la pequeña rendija y presionó la combinación correcta de botones para obtener los cigarrillos que Kageyama quería.

Con lentos y chirriantes movimientos la metálica espiral comenzó a girar llevando hacia el vacío, milímetro a milímetro, la dichosa cajetilla que por fin, después de exasperantes segundos de espera, cayó con un sonido sordo que se vio opacado por el ruido digno de aquel lugar.

Con un tranquilo movimiento inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante lo suficiente para deslizar su mano por la rejilla, a tientas fue buscando la pequeña caja de cartón. Al encontrarla no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sencilla sonrisa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese tomarla una mano ajena se posó detrás de él acariciando, con fuerza y sin vergüenza alguna, su trasero delineando cada centímetro de piel oculta por la tela que lo cubría.

La sorpresa que sobrecogió al oji-verde fue tal que por mero instinto se impulsó hacia el frente dándose de lleno contra la máquina expendedora que en un indignado gesto dejo caer una botella de jugo de durazno. Si bien la acción en si había sido de lo más discreta, la reacción del joven había logrado atraer varias miradas hacia su persona mientras se incorporaba con la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro y con la espalda fuertemente adherida al frio cristal de la máquina en un peculiar gesto de defensa, observaba a su alrededor con un odio oculto tras una faceta de confusión.

Que aquellas personas no le quitasen los ojos de encima le fastidiaban y si no fuese porque le prometió a su Jefe "comportarse" frente al cliente, al que tenía ganas de quebrarle el cráneo a golpes, ya les habría gritado hasta de lo que se iban a morir, en lo que respectaba a aquel hombre cuya expresión divertida no desaparecía de su rostro.

El desprecio lo llenaba, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo pues en ese momento él era la imagen de la empresa y si daba una mala impresión su Jefe no se lo perdonaría. Intentó apartar la mirada para calmarse un poco, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos fijos en su persona con una expresión indescifrable.

Aquel contacto visual duro solo unos cuantos segundos y de inmediato apartó la mirada, en su cabeza había un tornado de pensamientos y emociones torturándolo. Sin despegar la espalda de la máquina, y mirando fijamente al cliente, se deslizó hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo y con un movimiento sutil tomo la cajetilla y la inesperada botella de jugo volviendo a incorporarse y a abrir lentamente el pequeño paquete.

-Señor Kageyama, por favor no haga esas cosas en este lugar –

Con una tranquila sonrisa que en silencio gritaba "¡Venganza!", Fudou ofreció a Kageyama uno de los cigarrillos de la cajetilla recién abierta junto con la encendida flama de su fiel encendedor, el cual aun después de haber dejado de fumar siempre llevaba consigo, con el primordial objetivo de encender el delgado contenedor de nicotina, si tropezaba y prendía fuego "accidentalmente" a la ropa de aquel sujeto… sería un triste e inevitable accidente.

-¿K-Kido-san? –no muy lejos de ahí, fuera del rango de audición del joven de ojos verdes, Kogure se había puesto instintivamente de pie mirando con preocupación a su amable cuñado -¡Kido-san! –exclamó elevando más su voz la cual desde hace medio minuto que no lograba atraer la atención del joven de rastas.

Con una indescriptible y vacía emoción en el rostro Kido parpadeó un par de veces antes de posar su rojiza mirada en el joven de azulados cabellos quien al parecer no era el único que lo observaba preocupado, algunos de los empleados de aquel pequeño establecimiento junto con uno que otro viajero curioso mantenían sus ojos fijos en él.

Por instinto bajó la mirada topándose para su sorpresa con su vaso de café, del que hasta hace unos minutos había estado bebiendo tranquilamente, destruido en su mano derecha echa puño y con el aún candente líquido derramándose sobre su piel, ahora rojiza por la temperatura, la mesa y un poco en el suelo a su alrededor.

Se quedó quieto sin siquiera reaccionar pues no lograba entender lo que había pasado. En un momento estaba hablando con Kogure sobre su luna de miel y al siguiente miró de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba Fudou, mirando el segundo exacto donde él, por el acoso de aquel cliente, se golpeaba contra la máquina expendedora, después de eso y por un efímero momento su mirada se perdió dentro de esos brillantes ojos verdes.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente pudiese comprender el por qué y ahora sólo podía ponerse de pie lentamente aceptando las atenciones de la chica que les había llevado el, ahora desperdiciado, café.

-¿S-se encuentra b-bien? –preguntó preocupada la muchacha.

-¿Eh? –Se cuestionó el oji-rojo intentando ordenar sus ideas –S-sí, lamento mucho preocuparlos –

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado tomó un par de servilletas para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho siendo detenido y apartado por las personas que trabajaban ahí.

-¿E-enserio se encuentra bien, Kido-san? –Cuestionó Kogure acercándose a su cuñado que miraba extrañado su mano derecha –Estábamos hablando y de repente apretó el vaso hasta que lo aplastó por completo –explicó el menor.

-_Ya veo_ –susurro para sí mismo sin comprender el por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella forma.

El menor frunció los labios intentando dar con la mejor forma de preguntar exactamente qué acababa de pasar.

-¡Hermano! –la voz de Haruna resonó por sobre el alboroto.

Pasando a través de la multitud la sonrisa de la peli-azul se desvaneció al ver los rostros consternados de su esposo y hermano.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó angustiada.

-Todo bien –mintió el oji-rojo con una sonrisa –sólo se me cayó un poco de café encima –

Con eso y una dulce mirada el mayor dio por terminada la conversación y ayudado por Kogure volvieron a echarse las maletas al hombro para retomar el camino a casa en paz.

Ya muy lejos de ahí, viajando al límite de velocidad permitida en un sencillo auto blanco con el logotipo de Épsilon Empires escrito con llamativas y digitales letras, los ojos verdes de Fudou se esforzaban por mantenerse fijos en el camino, aunque la atrevida mano que deseaba acariciar su pierna, lo volvía algo complicado.

Los minutos pasaban en completo silencio y dentro de la mente del joven castaño pasaban miles de preguntas que se negaban a ser respondidas y otras de las que se negaban a saber la respuesta, estaba más que claro que el hecho de encontrarse con el oji-rojo fue una mala broma del destino, pero tener que encontrarse con su fija mirada después de que el jodido cliente se hubiera pasado de listo era algo que simplemente su corazón no podía soportar.

Y no sólo eso, era cuestión de tiempo que tuviese que preguntarle a aquel hombre, que a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían o sabían de la existencia del otro ya se había ganado todo su resentimiento y odio, ¿A dónde quería dirigirse primero? Si a las oficinas para hablar de negocios con su jefe, o al hotel que le habían reservado para descansar del viaje. Era obvio que esa pregunta podría, y sería, mal interpretada por Kageyama, así que…

-_Al diablo con todo…_ –pensó en un alto susurro.

-¿Cómo dices? –

-¿Qué si quiere ir directamente con el jefe o preferiría descansar un rato después de tan arduo viaje? –recitó tranquilamente con su falsa sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

Entonces, la sonrisa en los labios de aquel hombre le heló la sangre.

-Me gustaría ir al hotel –dijo dándole un diferente sentido a sus palabras –pero ya habrá tiempo para divertirse después así que llévame con tu jefe –

-Como usted diga, señor Kageyama –contestó cortés sintiendo como el vómito verbal subía por su garganta, se detenía en su boca llenándola de un desagradable sabor, para luego regresar por su tráquea junto con las advertencias de su jefe.

Sin muchas ganas de continuar con la conversación oji-verde aumentó levemente la velocidad con el fin de llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

.

Tras cuarenta y dos minutos de viaje en el tráfico por fin lograron llegar a su hogar, dulce hogar.

Con cuidado bajaron las maletas de la parte trasera del viejo accord rojo del joven de rastas y, mientras se tomaban su tiempo para descansar y relajarse, la pequeña peli-azul aprovechaba para llamar a todas sus amigas y avisarles de su regreso, después de unas horas de plática sin sentido les anunció a su hermano y esposo que para esa tarde les habían planeado una improvisada fiesta de bienvenida en la modesta mansión de la siempre amable señorita Natsumi.

Y aunque el cansancio se reflejaba en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, la brillante sonrisa de Haruna no les dejo otra opción más que aceptar ir a la fiesta.

Por otro lado ya muy lejos de ahí y después de un tedioso viaje, Fudou guiaba al desagradable cliente al interior de la pequeña empresa donde trabajaba. Un sencillo edificio, a primera vista poco llamativo, el emblema Épsilon Empires sobresalía como por gracia divina. Lo que más resaltaba de aquel lugar era su estructura, no sólo estaba ubicado justo en la esquina de una gran avenida sino que también la puerta principal se encontraba en la mera esquina del complejo, protegiendo la entrada una pesada y artísticamente decorada puerta de metal, una sencilla recepción del lado derecho seguida de una nueva puerta, esta vez, de un resistente cristal que con un suave y mecánico chirrido les cedía el paso a los recién llegados.

Cubículos y más cubículos, a donde quiera que mirasen solo había cubículos completamente personalizados con viejos, pero poderosos, equipos de cómputo instalados y desde la planta baja se podían ver las varias oficinas alrededor del primer piso.

Y finalmente, un grupo de jóvenes charlaban animados de entre ellos uno que lucía mayor que los demás, solo por un par de años, se percató de la presencia de Fudou y el cliente, con un gesto amable se apartó del grupo dirigiéndose hacia los recién llegados. Era un hombre alto de tez tan blanca que parecía no haber sido tocada por la luz del sol, ojos anaranjados, de figura delgada y espalda ancha y con un largo cabello negro atado en una alta coleta.

Presumiendo sus inexistentes modales el oji-verde dio un paso hacia el frente y hacia un lado haciendo espacio para no estorbar el encuentro de ambos hombres.

-Señor Kageyama, he de suponer que ya conoce a mi jefe: Saginuma Osamu –dijo con un sutil gesto de manos –Jefe, he traído al Señor Kageyama Reiji –

-Hablamos por teléfono Señor Kageyama, es un gusto conocerlo en persona –dijo un sonriente Saginuma estrechando con fuerza la mano del cliente.

-Al contrario, el placer de estar aquí es todo mío –contestó dirigiendo sutilmente sus intenciones hacia Fudou que con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Le apetece que hablemos en la oficina? –preguntó Saginuma señalando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

-Después de usted –

Mientras los dos hombres procedían a marcharse, Fudou hizo un amago de alejarse, pero la voz de su jefe pidiéndole que los acompañe un momento lo obligó a reprimir una maldición soltando en su lugar un sencillo y casi infantil "ok" con su falsa sonrisa.

-¡Eh, Fudou! –gritó un joven de corto cabello grisáceo y resplandeciente sonrisa llamando la atención de las muchas personas a su alrededor -¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó el joven que respondía al nombre de Fubuki Shirou mientras veía a su jefe y a un hombre desconocido subir por las escaleras hacia la oficina principal.

Sin decir ni una palabra, con una sonrisa en los labios y asegurándose que ni su jefe ni el fastidioso cliente lo viesen, levantó el dedo medio de su mano izquierda mientras que con el pulgar de la derecha trazaba una imaginaria línea recta sobre su cuello para terminar señalando el suelo con el pulgar dejándole en claro a aquel muchacho, al que tenía ya varios años de conocer, que en cuanto se librase de la atenta mirada de su jefe él tendría que preparar su testamento y última voluntad.

Tras casi una hora de halagos, comentarios y críticas constructivas hacia el oji-verde y todo el departamento de programación al que representaba, el joven finalmente salió de la oficina sintiéndose tan cansado que parecía haber envejecido un par de años en ese lugar.

Caminando con lentos y pesados pasos Fudou se dirigió hacia su sencillo y cómodo cubículo buscando en ese pequeño lugar un poco de la paz que desde hace tanto tiempo lo había abandonado ya sin ánimos de llevar a cabo la venganza hacia cierto peli-gris responsable de haberlo metido en tal embrollo.

Ni un mísero minuto había pasado desde que se dejó caer en su obscenamente cómoda silla de trabajo cuando el timbrar de su teléfono lo hizo escupir una maldición.

**From: Haruna**

**Subject: Fiesta**

**Buenas tardes Fudou-san, sólo quería contarle que el día de hoy Natsumi nos invitó a su casa para hacer una pequeña fiesta ^w^**

**¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? Todos irán como a eso de las 8:30 o 9 aunque a la hora que usted quiera ir estará bien, me sentiría muy feliz de verlo ahí ;3**

**Hasta entonces que tenga un bonito día en su trabajo :3**

Sus verdosos ojos permanecieron perdidos dentro del mensaje, divagando, ¿Qué tan cínico se vería él yendo a esa fiesta después de prácticamente haber violado al hermano de la chica festejada? Preguntas sin respuestas y ficticias simulaciones de lo que podría suceder pasaban por su mente, de modo que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de en qué momento su teléfono había sido arrebatado de sus manos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una fiesta! –exclamó Fubuki leyendo el mensaje en la pantalla – ¿Te puedo acompañar? –

-No pienso ir –contestó Fudou con amargura tratando sin muchas ganas de recuperar su celular.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡El "Señor vendo mi alma por un poco de diversión", se niega a ir a una fiesta!? ¿Por qué? –una expresión de asombro cubrió el rostro del peli-gris.

-Porque no quiero –

-Pero Haruna se pondrá triste ¿eso quieres? –

Fudou no respondió pues sí le tenía mucho aprecio a la pequeña Haruna, no sólo por ser la hermana de Kido, realmente quería ir y olvidarse de todos sus problemas aunque sólo fuese una noche.

-Querida Haruna: ¿Acaso dudas de mí? Es más que obvio que iré sin falta. Y descuida, daré el 200% en el trabajo para estar ahí lo antes posible. Nos vemos esta noche. Atentamente el siempre carismático Fudou –citó Fubuki con cuidado mientras escribía aquella respuesta en el teléfono ajeno –"enviar" Considéralo mi última voluntad y si no te molesta, me gustaría que en mí lapida pusieran: Vivió al máximo y jamás se arrepintió de ello –dijo con una decidida sonrisa devolviéndole el pequeño aparato a su dueño.

Con el traidor teléfono entre sus manos, y con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro, Fudou suspiró guardando el aparto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, ahora no tendría más opción que ir a aquella fiesta aunque, antes de eso, un poco de diversión para quitar el estrés.

-Descuida Fubuki –dijo con voz suave poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del peli-gris que sin perder su sonrisa había comenzado a sudar frio –personalmente me aseguraré de que siempre hayan crisantemos sobre tu tumba –

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Again! que tal? les gusto? con esto me perdonan el retraso de (...haciendo cuentas con los dedos...) Casi 7 meses!? |0A0| Diantres, vaya que me tome mi tiempo jejeje <strong>

**Ok, Focus! ****Solo para aclarar, los crisantemos son las flores más usadas (usualmente) para los arreglos fúnebres y cositas por el estilo ¿Por donde viven, qué tipo de flores usan para esas ocasiones?**

**Y volviendo a lo que les comentaba al comienzo del fic, las buenas y malas noticias. aunque seré sincera las buenas no compensan las malas.**

**Estoy a menos de un año de finalmente graduarme de mi magnifica y amada carrera Yeiii! para quienes no lo saben (que creo que son casi todos) estudio el bellísimo, sagrado y antiguo arte de la animación (como me digan que apoyo a los equipos deportivos o soy payasito para fiestas se ganaran mi bota en sus caritas felices ¬_¬) y como al final de cada carrera universitaria es mi deber presentar una asdgdfagfaf Tesis, de la cual dos personas a las que en entrevistado para el trabajo me han dicho que me he metido de lleno en la boca del lobo TTwTT cuanto animo, no creen?**

**Fuera de eso, de todos los trabajos finales, lo pesado de este cuatrimestre y el hecho de que hace poco me robaron mi cartera (y con ello mis deseos homicidas aumentaron òAó "Venganza") tal vez me cueste un poco más actualizar "MÁS?" se han de preguntar, si desde aquí puedo escuchar los gritos de sus mentes =w= intentare que no sea mucho... quien encuentre la palabra clave se lleva un muffin.**

**... cierto se supone que también hay buenas noticias! cuales eran? òwóU**

**Oh si! ya están planeadas (y parcialmente escritas) algunas nuevas historias con las parejas que he prometido (ya deberían saber cuales son òwó) y una que otra que no tiene nada que ver... eso seria una buena noticia, no?**

**y si mal no recuerdo en el capitulo pasado no deje ninguna pregunta random y sin sentido así que...**

**Chocolate u ositos de gomita?**

**Arriba o abajo? (fuera de cualquier contexto)**

**Creen que de alguna forma los estados de ánimo de un artista se reflejen a través su arte? (con artista no me refiero solo a personas famosas del año del caldo *entiéndase hace muchos años*)**

**Y para terminar...**

**Donde esta Wally? ó3ò**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, quien se haya tomado las molestias de leer toda la sarta de cosas que salen de mi cabeza GRACIAS! ^3^**

**No se olviden de dejar un review, PM, critica constructiva, critica negativa, comentario random, patada en la espinilla o un buen par de cachetadas, además de buscarme en el cara-libro y darle un like a la pagina Black Cat Soul ;3**

**Ya para terminar que tengan un bonito día, noche, madrugada, atardecer o paseo por el limbo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Llamando a la Realidad

**Bitácora del capitán: es 31 de diciembre del año 2014, a un par horas de dar por terminado el año me dispongo a actualizar estos capítulos olvidados por Dios.**

**Ya hablando enserio, ¿Qué tal? Prometí actualizar antes de que se acabara el año y por las barbas de mi abuela este año todavía no se termina òwó.**

** Ahora sí, si antes creía que me tardaba mucho en escribir ahora con trabajo, tesis y proyecto final de grupo siento que me muero. NOT YET!**

**Agradezco a todos los que se han dado una que otra vuelta por estos recónditos lugares para ver si hay alguna novedad y a los que no… pues también.**

**Para ustedes y siendo todo por el momento, disfruten de las actualizaciones y como siempre nos leemos al final.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 10 Llamando a la realidad.<p>

Música, risas y siluetas que bailan y conversan entre sí era todo lo que podía notar a su alrededor, mientras bebía de su vaso de soda sus ojos rojos parecían perderse entre el tumulto de personas en busca de una respuesta cuya pregunta ignoraba.

Un persistente eco en sus oídos comenzaba a crisparle los nervios y aun así permanecía quieto, como si fuese una fría estatua de piedra capaz de respirar.

-…Kido… –un quedo murmullo se escuchó a su lado aunque eso no basto – Kido –volvió a repetir la voz sin éxito alguno – ¡Kido! – Repitió por tercera vez logrando que con un respingo el de rastas voltease a verle al único ojo visible que Sakuma Jirou le mostraba un tanto molesto.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Sakuma? – Preguntó el castaño confundido.

-¡Nada de "¿Qué pasa, Sakuma?"! – Se quejó el peli-largo poniendo ambas manos en la cadera, era el colmo, desde que llegó a aquella improvisada fiesta había intentado hablar con el oji-rojo, pero éste parecía ni siquiera estar presente en el mismo edificio – Estás completamente ido… ¿Te sientes bien? –

- ¿Eh? – Respondió distraído sobresaltándose de inmediato al notar la severa mirara del moreno fija en él – P-perdona – dijo con cierto nerviosismo pasando su vendada mano derecha por sobre sus rastas – yo sólo... he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente –

-… Ya lo noté – dijo el peli-largo en un suspiro mientras tomaba con cuidado aquella mano herida – Kogure me comentó lo que pasó –

El corazón de Kido se agitó con el recuerdo de esa misma mañana apartándose, en un acto reflejo, de aquel contacto y dejando a Sakuma confundido.

-Lo siento ¿te lastimé? – Preguntó con verdadera preocupación bañando sus palabras.

-N-no… Yo… estoy bien. En serio – agregó lo último tras ver la incrédula expresión en el rostro del moreno mientras se frotaba con suavidad el dorso de la mano.

Sakuma iba a argumentar algo, entonces un superficial alboroto en la entrada llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban un nuevo invitado hacía su aparición pasando a través del gentío saludando a los que había a su alrededor. El pulso del oji-rojo se aceleró al tiempo que veía aquella persona caminar directo y sin escalas hacía la chica festejada dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Hola, lindura ¿Esperaste mucho por mí? – hablo el oji-verde suavemente al oído de la joven de azulados cabellos.

-¡Fudou-san! – Exclamó Haruna regresándole el gesto mientras una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su rostro – ¡Qué bueno que pudo venir! –

-Ni de loco faltaría. Lo que me recuerda… – Dijo apartándose y sacando con cuidado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un crisantemo blanco ofreciéndoselo a la joven – Un amigo mío se moría por venir, tanto así que te manda este obsequio desde el más allá –

-Que dulce detalle, gracias Fudou-san – contestó aceptando la flor e ignorando los significados tras ella – ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? –

-Descuida linda, desde hace rato vi donde está la barra de licores y planeo ir a servirme un buen trago. Disfruta de la fiesta, y aunque ya te lo hayan dicho mucho el día de hoy, lo repetiré: Bienvenida a casa, no es exactamente tu casa, pero bienvenida al fin y al cabo – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios acariciando dulcemente la cabeza de la peli-azul.

Tras recibir una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un "gracias" Fudou se apartó por un camino previamente definido, pues la barra de licores no era lo único que divisó en cuanto entró, su plan para esa noche era sencillo: beber, charlar con sus conocidos, pasar mínimo dos horas evadiendo a su antiguo mejor amigo y argumentar un largo y cansado día de trabajo para volver a su casa sin causar mayores ajetreos.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la barra se encontró con Genda quien tras superar el miedo de que le rompieran la nariz si se acercaba demasiado a la ya no tan pequeña Haruna, había recuperado su cercana amistad con aquel par de hermanos. Un apretón de manos y un superficial abrazo fueron el usual saludo de aquellos jóvenes que entre bromas se ponían al corriente de sus vidas.

La preocupación del peli-caoba fue notoria al ver la cicatriz, resultado del cercano encuentro con la muerte de su buen compadre, aunque estalló de inmediato a carcajadas al enterarse de la "historia completa" (sin dar demasiados detalles del chantaje y el trato final).

-Pues te lo mereces por idiota – Le dijo su amigo entre risas.

-Pues tú también te merecías que te rompieran la nariz y no te lo estoy echando en cara ¿o sí?– contesto el oji-verde con una dolida burla, pues era consciente que Genda hablaba con la razón.

Rieron, bebieron y se golpearon amistosamente los brazos, sólo eran dos viejo amigos disfrutando del momento.

No muy lejos de ahí Kido observaba, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, miraba fijamente al recién llegado ¿Sabría que estaban bajo el mismo techo? Y más importante ¿Habría ido a la fiesta aun sabiendo eso?

Muchas más preguntas sin respuesta clara pasaban a toda velocidad por la mente del _joven todo lo puede_, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto?

Por otra parte el ojo visible de Sakuma, impregnado con el más puro fastidio viajaba de su deseado Kido al bastardo de Fudou una y otra vez, tronando la lengua en un claro gesto de desagrado y sin poderlo soportar más acerco su mano derecha al rostro del oji-rojo chasqueando sus dedos consiguiendo que, con un ligero sobresalto, Kido finalmente volviese a prestarle atención.

-¿Ahora qué hizo el bastardo? – Preguntó de mala gana interponiéndose entre Kido y el lejano Fudou.

Kido no respondió. El mero recuerdo de lo acontecido hacía apenas dos días le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese las manos del oji-verde sobre su cuerpo, marcando como suyo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance y llevándolo sin compasión alguna a la completa locura. Apartó la mirada, intentando ocultar en vano la vergüenza que lo acogía.

Más ese pequeño acto, para muchos insignificante, bastó para que la expresión del moreno se endureciera y su sangre comenzase hervir. Además de eso y, como si de una aparición se tratase, Sakuma notó algo en Kido, algo tan pequeño que hasta hace unos segundos no le había encontrado un significado diferente a un mosquito muy hambriento.

En el cuello del de rastas, a duras penas cubierto por el cuello bien abotonado de la camisa, una profunda marca roja resaltaba tímidamente y en menos de un segundo las hábiles manos de Sakuma ya habían comenzado a aflojar la corbata y los botones de la prenda ajena apartándolas y exponiendo así la piel oculta del oji-rojo cubierta en gran parte de besos y mordidas que apenas empezaban a querer desaparecer.

-¡S-Sakuma! ¿Q-qué crees que estas h-haciendo? – se quejó Kido apartándose de inmediato del joven médico sintiendo como un extraño y aterrador escalofrió le recorría la columna vertebral.

Sakuma no dijo nada, permaneció quieto con la vista perdida en aquellas pequeñas marcas que Kido intentaba cubrir con tanta desesperación. Con la respiración agitada, las manos hechas puño, la rabia corriendo por sus venas y su ojo comenzando a salirse de su órbita usual el moreno hablo en un susurro intentando en vano sonar calmado.

-_¿AHORA QUE HIZO EL BASTARDO? _–

Y en ese momento Kido guardó silencio.

.

.

.

La música a todo volumen y las bulliciosas personas a su alrededor no bastaba para opacar las ruidosas carcajadas de aquellos jóvenes que sin soltar ni un segundo sus respectivos vasos disfrutaban de la noche con la mejor de las actitudes.

-¿Enserio le hiciste eso a Fubuki? – preguntaba Genda sin poder dejar de reír.

-Claro que sí, se lo ganó a pulso – le respondió Fudou entre risas dándole un nuevo trago a su bebida deseando que el alcohol lo ayudase a olvidar todo aunque fuese por una sola noche.

Ensimismados en su conversación ninguno de los dos se percató del barullo que se acercaba a ellos hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¡Fudou bastardo! – Se escuchó un grito por encima de la música haciendo que el aludido voltease solo para ver como un puño fuertemente cerrado se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su rostro impactándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas sin saber qué había sucedido.

Aturdido y confundido, Fudou intentó incorporarse aunque un cuerpo sobre su ser, ahora bañado del alcohol que el mismo se había servido, se lo impedía mientras que una lluvia de golpes se cernía sobre su rostro sin dejarle otra opción que usar sus brazos como un triste escudo.

La música había dejado de sonar y las personas se apartaban formando un círculo alrededor de tal escena sin saber porque empezó o cómo detenerla.

-¡Maldito infeliz! – Continuaba gritando Sakuma, que al no recibir una respuesta clara por parte de Kido había imaginado el peor de los escenarios y sin decir una sola palabra se había abalanzado contra el desprevenido oji-verde – ¿¡Cómo te atreviste!? –

Después del shock de ver a su buen compadre ser derribado de un golpe Genda reaccionó lo suficiente para intentar detener sin mucho éxito a Sakuma.

Por otro lado Kido hacia hasta lo imposible por tratar de pasar a través del mar de personas en busca del moreno que sin decir nada había salido corriendo con una expresión en el rostro que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Tras varios segundos de no poder hacer otra cosa más que recibir golpes, Fudou ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para comprender un poco lo que pasaba en ese momento, así que cansado de esa situación, con un suspiro de fastidio y un simple movimiento, se las ingenió para detener uno de los puños de Sakuma y derribarlo en el suelo sometiéndolo fácilmente.

Con el labio partido, sus mejillas comenzando a hincharse y el lema de la Ley de Talos muy presente en su cerebro, Fudou cerró empuño su mano derecha levantándola por encima de su cabeza con la clara intención de devolverle todos y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido hasta hacer a Sakuma, que continuaba maldiciendo al oji-verde, rogar misericordia.

Segundos después dejó caer su puño añorando por el momento en el que éste impactase contra ese odioso rostro, pero… – ¡Fudou, detente! – gritó una voz y de inmediato se detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo.

Si se tratase de una voz cualquiera la habría ignorado cumpliendo su deseo de romperle la cara a golpes a la pequeña perra mal parida, pero no era una voz cualquiera ¡Era "su" voz! Kido estaba a sus espaldas a no más de metro y medio hablándole directamente a su persona.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se entrecortó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué siempre era así?

Apartó a Sakuma empujándolo contra el suelo y se puso de pie sin atreverse a mirar de frente a quién lo había detenido, el moreno por su parte se incorporó como pudo con la clara intención de seguir golpeando a Fudou, intención que habría logrado si Genda no lo hubiese sujetado por la espalda justo a tiempo.

-¡Bastardo infeliz! – Continuaba Sakuma gritando como histérico mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del peli-caoba – ¡Suéltame, Genda! ¡Aún no he terminado con él! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso, maldito!? –

Las palabras del joven médico comenzaban a alterar a Kido y a fastidiar a Fudou que más preocupado que molesto decidió terminar con ese embrollo de una buena vez.

-¡Vaya! – Elevó la voz lo suficiente para callar a Sakuma por un segundo mientras mostraba una cínica sonrisa – Parece que ahora sí he metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero ¿sabes? He estado jodiendo a tantas personas en los últimos días que no estoy muy seguro de qué hice esta vez para merecer este "público" castigo ¿Te importaría recordármelo? ¿¡Qué fue exactamente lo que hice ahora!? ¡RESPONDE! – Concluyó gritando sorprendiendo a todos.

Apenas en ese instante Sakuma guardó silencio percatándose del ambiente que los rodeaba, todos los presentes permanecían expectantes a lo que sucedía, curiosos de saber que había desencadenado tal pelea. Todavía molesto el moreno dejó de dar pelea y se mordió el labio sintiéndose impotente y frustrado.

Y a pesar que la situación ya se había calmado un poco el ambiente seguía sumamente tenso y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los muchos murmullos que comenzaban a sacar disparatadas teorías sobre lo sucedido.

El corazón de Kido se encogía de vergüenza y sólo deseaba desaparecer para siempre de ese lugar sin dejar rastro alguno y eso era algo que Fudou sabía a la perfección sin tener que verlo directamente, debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido.

-¡F-Fudou-san! – Exclamó la asustada voz de Haruna que temblando de preocupación se acercaba al de ojos verdes – ¿S-se encuentra bien? – pregunto dudando si debía tocar las heridas de a quien siempre vio como el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Claro que sí, linda – Respondió sin darle importancia mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el sutil rastro de sangre que brotaba de su labio, aunque al notar la cara de la joven continuó – Tranquila, un niño de seis años podría causarme más daños que el idiota de Sakuma, te lo digo por experiencia propia – concluyó guiñándole un ojo logrando que la asustada Haruna sonriera un poco.

Pero eso no era todo, oculta tras esa sutil sonrisa permanecía la latente curiosidad de saber el verdadero trasfondo de lo ocurrido y antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo decidió aprovechar esa inusual oportunidad para emprender una no tan elegante retirada.

-¿Sabes qué, linda? Creo que estoy arruinando tu alegre fiesta. Lo mejor será que me retire – dijo con una superficial sonrisa en el rostro.

-P-pero… – intento replicar la peli-azul, pero el tierno beso que el de ojos verdes le dio en la frente se lo impidió.

-_Sigue disfrutando de la fiesta, linda_ – le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba – Tú eres imbécil – Le dijo a Sakuma al pasar a su lado – Y a ti luego te hablo – agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Genda mientras continuaba su camino a la salida con la frente en alto aunque al estar a unos cuantos pasos de su objetivo giró sobre sus talones extendiendo los brazos y exclamó solemne – ¡Personas! Por esta noche paso a retirarme, pero si alguien siente curiosidad por lo ocurrido esta noche le pido de la forma más atenta que me pregunten directamente, así podré mandarlos muchísimo al diablo de forma personal, de lo contrario les recomiendo que lo olviden. Buenas noches y que se diviertan – concluyó con un tono jovial y divertido, pero que dejaba en claro que iba muy en serio.

Tras su partida pasaron varios minutos de incómodo silencio antes de que la música volviese a sonar y todos poco a poco volviesen a sus respectivos asuntos, todos menos uno, el joven de rastas permanecía con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida hacia la entrada principal. La vergüenza lo asfixiaba y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de ese lugar, desapareciendo entre la multitud sin que nadie, ni siquiera Sakuma, se percatasen de ello.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente y antes de darse cuenta un nuevo día había llegado.

.

.

.

Sus ojos rojos, hinchados por el cansancio, permanecían perdidos en la brillante pantalla de su teléfono celular que lentamente marcaba las cinco de la mañana con veinte minutos. No lograba recordar cuantas veces se despertó sobre saltado por el recuerdo de aquel ardiente cuerpo sobre él obligándolo a revivir a flor de piel cada sensación y sentimiento experimentado aquella noche, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

5:21 am

Se levantó de golpe abandonando la calidez de su cama y lanzando con enojo el pequeño aparato contra las mullidas almohadas que no pudieron brindarle ni un minuto de descanso, tomó un par de toallas, algo de ropa y se introdujo al baño metiéndose de lleno bajo el tibio chorro de agua.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien y el simple hecho de no saber con exactitud qué era lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya había tenido suficiente de sentir lastima de sí mismo, tenía que hablar con Fudou y resolver ese problema como los adultos que, supuestamente, eran.

El problema era: ¿Cómo?

No podía ir a su casa así como así, lo más probable era que en cuanto lo viera le cerrase otra vez la puerta en la cara, además de que estaba casi 100% seguro que sus recuerdos se harían mucho más vívidos ahí ¡No! Necesitaba un territorio más "neutral", pero aunque lo citase en algún lugar, Fudou podría no presentarse o en caso de hacerlo, la conversación podría volverse demasiado intensa para un lugar público.

-¿Entrenador Kido? – Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que ya había pasado más de medio día hasta que uno de los chicos del club de futbol al que asistía llamó su atención – ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-¿Qué? E-eh… Sí, de maravilla – mintió frotando un poco el puente de su nariz antes de acomodar sus usuales lentes de sol – ¿Qué sucede? –

-Nada en especial, sólo que luce preocupado – Ese era el colmo, si el chico más distraído de aquel pequeño club se había percatado de su pobre estado mental entonces tenía un severo problema – Debería tomarse un día libre, trabajar tanto no es bueno –

-Descuida, estoy per… – Dentro de su mente parecía haberse encendido un enorme farol que disipaba toda la neblina de dudas que lo cubría.

-¿Entrenador? –

-¡Estoy perfectamente! – Exclamo con una sonrisa en los labios levantándose del pequeño banco en el que llevaba casi una hora sentado sin moverse – ¿Podrías avisarle al entrenador Endou que iré a la oficina por un momento? – Le pidió al pequeño y confundido chico a la par que se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ese lugar sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

La "oficina" no era otra cosa que un sencillo almacén donde a duras penas cabían 20 personas de pie, lo habían arreglado y acondicionado para ser la sala de juntas de aquel pequeño equipo de fútbol aunque su principal propósito era almacenar los balones y uniformes de los chicos al final de cada entrenamiento.

Cuando Kido entró el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío tranquilizándolo de cierto modo, y mientras encendía su portátil se preguntó cómo había sido tan torpe para no darse cuenta de una respuesta tan obvia. Si quería hablar con Fudou en un lugar donde éste no se sintiera amenazado, donde huir no fuese una opción y, más importante aún, donde en caso de necesitar ayuda alguien pudiese socorrerle, ese lugar sin duda era el trabajo del oji-verde.

Y a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de en donde trabajaba su viejo amigo ese problema podía solucionarse en un instante.

-Internet – Se dijo a sí mismo.

_Buscar: Kageyama Reiji._

_Resultados de la búsqueda:_

_Kageyama Reiji es un importante y vanguardista empresario reconocido por apoyar a las pequeñas y medianas empresas mediante trabajos publicitarios en conjunto._

_Buscar: Kageyama Reiji campañas publicitarias._

_Resultados de la búsqueda:_

_La más reciente campaña publicitaria de Kageyama Reiji causó una gran impresión desde el primer segundo de su lanzamiento y con apenas tres días al aire se ha convertido en una de las mejores campañas a nivel internacional. El acaudalado empresario sólo respondió: "Esto sólo fue gracias al esfuerzo y dedicación de los empleados de Épsilon Empires, una pequeña gran empresa que no debe ser tomada a la ligera"_

_Buscar: Épsilon Empires._

_Resultados de la búsqueda:_

_Épsilon Empires es una pequeña empresa fundada a principios del 2007 dedicada a la creación de videojuegos, páginas web y software, entre otros. A pesar de no ser muy reconocidos la calidad de su trabajo y sus clientes satisfechos los han mantenido en una posición estable, aunque con su reciente campaña publicitaria en conjunto con la empresa de Kageyama Reiji se prevé que su éxito dará un gran salto a nivel internacional._

_Buscar: Épsilon Empires dirección._

_Resultados de la búsqueda:_

_Épsilon Empires._

_Calle Revolución, Esq. Stradivarius #1042 _

_Tel. 81-3-xxx-xxxx._

"_El gran genio todo lo puede Lord Kido ha vuelto a la jugada"_ – Pensó el joven de rastas mientras anotaba todos los datos en su teléfono celular. Apagó la portátil, tomó una hoja en blanco y sacando una pluma del bolsillo interno de su gabardina garabateó varias instrucciones sobre el papel, indicaciones claras y concisas de los ejercicios que debían hacer los chicos antes de dar por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día.

Tomó el papel, su teléfono, las llaves de su auto y salió como bólido de la oficina, pasando únicamente a despedirse de su compañero entrenador para darle las instrucciones que acababa de escribir y a disculparse por su temprana retirada.

Con el motor de aquel viejo accord rojo ronroneando como un gatito Kido comenzó a recorrer la ciudad a gran velocidad desplazándose por las calles con suma suavidad intentando mantener grabadas en su mente las preguntas exactas con las que exigiría una respuesta decente o por lo menos una buena explicación de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Por otro lado, en el interior de aquella recién investigada empresa, un grupo de jóvenes charlaban animados alrededor de "la fuente de la vida" una de las más novedosas máquinas de expreso que el jefe Saginuma había adquirido para alegrar a sus empleados y cuyo nombramiento se dio durante la única e irrepetible Doble Death Week.

-Escuchen muy bien mi consejo – Hablo Haruya, un chico pelirrojo con un remolino de cabello sobre su cabeza que asemejaba una pequeña flor – Si aman a alguien viólenlo. Si llama a las autoridades, nunca fue suyo, pero si lo disfruta, siempre lo fue. – dijo con un tono solemne ante las inexpresivas miradas de sus compañeros que tras un largo silencio respondieron.

-Que imbécil eres – Dijo Midorikawa un chico de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello verde cual pistache amarrado en una coleta de caballo.

-Pendejo – Hablo cortante Fuusuke un chico cuyo rostro, cabello y expresión parecían haber sido talladas en hielo seco.

-No es su culpa, su mamá lo dejo caer muchas veces de cabeza cuando bebe – Lo defendió otro pelirrojo de ojos verdes cuyo nombre era Hiroto.

-Recuérdame que si la policía me llama preguntando si te conozco pida que te den cadena perpetua – Hablo Fudou mientras encendía el tercer cigarrillo de ese día.

-¿¡Pero qué les pasa!? ¡Esa es la realidad! – Se quejó el insultado pelirrojo cerrando los puños, listo para dar pelea.

-La única realidad Tulipánman, es que las últimas dos neuronas que tenías en la cabeza parecen haberse puesto en huelga – Respondió Fudou guardando su fiel encendedor en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Y te recuerdo que no debes usar tus experiencias sexuales con la Princesa de Hielo como medida estándar para clasificar a las personas, es de mal gusto. –

Ante esa respuesta Hiroto y Midorikawa soltaron una carcajada mientras que Haruya y Fuusuke miraron con odio al oji-verde.

-¡Qué no me llames Tulipánman/Princesa de Hielo! – Gritaron ambos al unisón lo que causo una nueva oleada de risas.

"_¿Me pregunto si se dieron cuenta que sólo negaron los apodos y no todo lo demás?_" – Pensaba Fudou conteniendo una sonrisa.

Entre risas siguieron discutiendo ignorando al joven que acababa de entrar a la empresa que entre curioso y temeroso miraba todo a su alrededor.

Era la primera vez que Kido entraba en un lugar como ese y se preguntaba cómo y con quién tenía que hablar para encontrar a Fudou.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – La voz de una joven lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La joven de rubios cabellos y mirada desconfiada lo observaba desde el otro lado de la recepción.

-Eh… bueno, y-yo – Toda la confianza que había acumulado parecía haberse quedado en su auto.

-¿Kido? – Una voz diferente se escuchó como un suave eco atrayendo la atención del joven – ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

Fubuki Shirou avanzaba dando alegres saltos hacia donde Kido se encontraba y si bien su actitud se sentía rebosante de energía su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Fubuki? ¿¡Q-qué diablos te pasó!? – Preguntó de inmediato Kido al ver a su antiguo compañero con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, el rostro tapizado de parches médicos y su plateado cabello alborotado como si una bomba le hubiese explotado en la cara.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello – Dijo con un tono melancólico recuperando de inmediato su usual sonrisa – Y bien pequeño petirrojo ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? – Pregunto divertido.

-¿Petirrojo? ¿Por qué peti…? ¡No! ¡Por favor no me cambies de tema, y-yo estoy buscando a Fudou! – Exclamó conteniendo su curiosidad por aquel extraño apodo.

-Oh~ Ya veo~ – Dijo Fubuki divertido mientras una burlona sonrisa crecía en su rostro – ¡Muy bien! Deja que el buen Shirou se encargue de todo – Dijo hinchando su pecho con orgullo, y tomando a Kido de la muñeca lo adentró aún más en ese edificio.

Con paso veloz lo guio hasta uno de los compactos cubículos en el que, contrario a lo que el peli-plateado joven pensaba, no había nadie.

-Qué raro, él suele estar en su lugar a estas horas – Se auto cuestionó Fubuki – Posiblemente esté en el baño. Espera aquí Lord Kido, enseguida voy por él – Dijo desapareciendo entre los cubículos antes de que Kido pudiese siquiera decir algo.

Estando ahí solo y con su corazón latiendo más y más fuerte, se limitó a observar todos los detalles de aquella área de trabajo.

Pequeñas notas adhesivas estaban esparcidas por todos los muros, cosas que hacer, cosas por revisar, dibujos obscenos y lo que parecía ser una larga conversación de cosas sin sentido que por respeto no quiso revisar, fotografías grandes y pequeñas donde Fubuki y Fudou salían sonriendo y bromeando junto a otros jóvenes en algún bar o casa desconocida, muñecos miniatura, figuras armables y un par de cubos Rubick. Aunque entre todas esas cosas había una que atraía la atención de Kido en especial por que permanecía boca abajo, un fino marco fotográfico que a pesar del aire antiguo que poseía sus bordes no lucía gastados y parecía encontrarse en buen estado por lo que no pudo haberse caído solo.

Sin poder contener más tiempo su curiosidad tomo aquel marco entre sus manos revelando con cuidado la fotografía que se mantenía oculta.

Un fantasma del pasado, una antigua memoria, un viejo recuerdo, eso era.

Fudou y Kido después de conocerse sonreían felices de la vida dentro de aquella fotografía tomada tantos años atrás como un recuerdo de la primera vez que salieron a divertirse juntos.

El recuerdo de ese día y de muchos días similares comenzaron a brotar dentro del oji-rojo dificultándole el respirar. Con manos temblorosas devolvió el marco a su lugar apartándose de ese lugar.

Apenas se había alejado medio metro cuando una voz familiar le hizo dar un brinco, Fudou reía a carcajadas no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, permanecía dándole la espalda ignorando por completo su presencia en ese lugar.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que escuchó a Fudou reír con tanta sinceridad? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Pensó en acercarse, hablarle directamente y negarse a irse hasta que todas sus dudas fueran respondidas, pero un simple suceso le impidió seguir pensando.

Aunque más que un suceso, una persona. Una joven de rosados cabellos atados en un alto cairel al lado izquierdo de su cabeza junto con un mechón que atravesaba elegantemente su fino rostro, llevaba una chaqueta negra que se amoldaba a su delgada figura, una corta falda roja, unas largas medias negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y unos botines negros.

Aquella joven llego corriendo a gran velocidad aferrándose a la espalda del oji-verde de un salto y que más que molestarse por el brusco ataque sorpresa dejó a la chica con cuidado en el suelo para abrazarla tiernamente con su brazo derecho.

Tras un par de miradas coquetas y unas cuantas palabras, que Kido no alcanzo a escuchar, los rostros de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco el uno al otro.

Kido estaba sin habla, su mente era un caos y antes de que llegara el inevitable fin de aquella escena salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¿Por qué siempre te niegas a usar tu propio encendedor, Shinobu? – Cuestiono Fudou mientras se alejaba de la joven cuyo cigarrillo acababa de ayudar a encender.

-¿Por qué debería gastar mi encendedor cuando puedo usar un cigarro ya encendido? – Respondió Shinobu exhalando una delicada nube de humo.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, mujer – Se quejó Fudou.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, hombre – Se quejó Shinobu.

-Ya consíganse un cuarto de hotel, tortolitos – Se quejó Haruya metiéndose en la conversación.

-Y tu Tulipánman, ya llévate otra vez a la Princesa de Hielo al cuarto de audio – Refuto Shinobu.

-¡Qué no me llamen así! – Se quejaron al unisón Haruya y Fuusuke.

Todos rieron entretenidos ante toda la discusión, pues finalmente la tensión de la Death Week se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¡Marco-Fudou! – Se escuchó el reconocible grito de Fubuki salir de entre los cubículos.

-¡Polo-yo! – Respondió Fudou buscando de dónde provenía la voz de su amigo quien en cuanto vio al oji-verde salió corriendo hacia él saltándole encima como lo había hecho Shinobu momentos atrás, pero contrario a la chica, detuvo el avance del joven de golpe colocando su mano derecha sobre el lesionado rostro de Fubuki.

-¡Qué cruel, Fudou! ¿Por qué me maltratas tanto? – Cuestionó Fubuki con tristeza frotando suavemente la punta de su nariz.

-Cosechas lo que siembras – Respondió serio dándole otra chupadita a su cigarro antes de continuar – ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me buscabas? –

-¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! Tienes visitas – Dijo sonriendo con picardía ante la confusa mirada de Fudou – Un pequeño y lindo petirrojo espera por ti en tu cubículo – Concluyó disfrutando como la expresión del oji-verde pasaba de confusión a sorpresa y luego a un palpable miedo acompañado de un sudor frío.

Sin decir ni una palabra Fudou salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su lugar de trabajo encontrándolo justo como lo había dejado una hora atrás: Vacía. Revisó bajo la mesa y en los cubículos cercanos y nada. Con la respiración acelerada regresó veloz sobre sus pasos.

-Fubuki ¿Dónde está? – Le preguntó a su compañero peli-plateado con notario enojo.

-¿No está en tu lugar? –

-De estar ahí no te estaría preguntando ¿o sí? – La preocupación que estaba comenzando a sentir le impedía modular su tono de voz.

-Fudou – Hablo una voz a sus espaldas, al escucharla el nombrado volteo rápidamente, pero al ver a la chica rubia de la recepción chasqueó la lengua completamente molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Que pésimo carácter – se quejó la joven – Solo vine a decirte que el chico que te estaba buscando ya se fue –

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? –

-¿Qué, me ves cara de adivina? Solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue – Dijo indignada dando media vuelta regresando a su lugar.

Fudou sentía el corazón en la garganta. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, de todo lo que le había hecho y de cómo lo había tratado ¿y ahora, ahora Kido iba así como así a buscarlo a su trabajo? No, eso no estaba bien. Algo importante tenía que haber pasado, pero ¿Qué?

-_Haruna_ – dijo en un susurro dando media vuelta echo a correr con teléfono en mano hacia la "prisión" que era una amplia habitación donde uno de sus muros había sido remplazado por una alta y gruesa reja dando una "agradable" visión de la calle principal.

La prisión que no era otra cosa que el comedor de la empresa estaba llena de mesas, sillas y bancas puestas por doquier y ya que debido a la gran cantidad de máquinas y aparatos que había en el interior, aquella zona era la que contaba con mejor recepción telefónica.

Marcó aquel número tan conocido para él, pero ante de dar comienzo a la llamada se detuvo. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, el escuchar su voz directamente a través del teléfono sería como el cuchillo que evadió su corazón. Borro los números que había marcado y en su lugar accedió al directorio telefónico buscando a la fuente de su preocupación.

_¡Ring!_ – sonó una vez.

_¡Ring!_ – sonó dos veces.

_¡Ring! _– sonó tres veces y finalmente contestaron.

-_[¿Bueno?]_ –

-Haruna, linda ¿Eres tú? – Su preocupación había crecido tanto al grado de ser completamente palpable.

-_[Sí, soy yo ¿Pasa algo malo, Fudou-san?]_ – Preguntó Haruna tras reconocer la voz del oji-verde.

-Eso mismo era lo que te iba a preguntar ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó temeroso, pues el único motivo por el que creía que Kido iría a buscarlo sería porque algo malo le había pasado a la pequeña Haruna.

-_[¿Quién? ¿Yo? Sí, estoy perfectamente ¿Por qué, paso algo?]_ –

-¿Eh? No, todo está bien, solo me preocupe un poco – respondió soltando una bocanada de aire y llevándose a los labios su olvidado cigarrillo para tranquilizarse un poco.

-_[¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?]_ –

-¿Eh? Pues bien… – Fudou dudó un momento antes de responder – Pues, Kido vino a buscarme al trabajo hace un rato, pero se fue antes de que pudiese verlo así que pensé que algo debió de haber pasado –

-_[Ya veo… Fudou-san… usted y mi hermano… ¿Se pelearon?]_ –

Fudou tragó seco.

-Pues… n-no, no es como si nos hubiésemos p-peleado – Confesó con cierta vergüenza recordando lo diferentes que fueron todas las peleas tontas y discusiones que había tenido con el oji-rojo hasta ahora.

La suave risa de Haruna al otro lado del teléfono le pareció alegre y ligeramente burlesca.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó ya más tranquilo el oji-verde.

-_[Definitivamente usted y mi hermano son tal para cual] _– Dijo Haruna ignorando el ataque de tos que le había dado a Fudou ante sus palabras – _[Es que mi hermano me respondió exactamente lo mismo cuando le pregunte] _–

Un doloroso palpitar brotó en el pecho de Fudou que con paso lento avanzó hasta sentarse en una banca pegada a la reja dándole la espalda a la calle principal.

-Así suele pasar cuando sucede y sucede lo que acontece, linda – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – Por cierto… ahora que sé que estas bien, tengo que regresar a trabajar –

-_[Claro, Fudou-san. Espero que las cosas entre usted y mi hermano se arreglen. Bye, Bye]_ –

-Bye, Bye linda – Dijo antes de terminar la llamada recargándose sobre el respaldo de la banca con la cabeza hacia atrás, su cigarrillo en los labios y la imagen de Kido grabada en su cerebro – _¿A qué diablos viniste?_ – le preguntó al viento en un susurro sin pensar siquiera en recibir una respuesta.

-Con esa actitud dejaré de preocuparme por ti – Respondió una voz y al instante Fudou se incorporó sobre la banca regresando de inmediato a su posición desparramada al ver quien le hablaba. En la entrada de la prisión, Shinobu permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Esa pregunta no iba para ti, pero aun así ¿Por qué estás aquí, Shinobu? –

-¿Y qué esperabas? – Preguntó relajando su expresión y caminando hacia Fudou – Primero sales corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo, luego vuelves molesto como si hubiesen vuelto a llenar tu computadora de virus, te pones pálido como si hubieses visto a la señora del aseo sin maquillaje y te vuelves a ir como si el jefe te estuviese pidiendo ayuda para hacer el inventario de fin de año – Al llegar a donde estaba Fudou no se detuvo ahí, colocó una rodilla a cada lado del oji-verde sentándose sobre su regazo con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre el rostro ajenos pidiendo la atención del joven que le fue otorgada segundos después – Has estado actuando muy raro a últimas fechas ¿Está todo bien? –

El castaño suspiró pesadamente y cerrando los ojos se incorporó lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro en el suave pecho de la joven que lo recibía con tierno abrazo.

-Enserio, tu instinto maternal no deja de sorprenderme – Dijo riendo un poco antes de volver a suspirar – Metí la pata muy profundo –

-¿Y no puedes sacarla? –

-No en esta vida –

-Por eso siempre he dicho que los hombres son unos brutos sin remedio – Respondió Shinobu sonriendo tiernamente.

Permanecieron así por un rato dando y recibiendo consuelo hasta que el corazón de Fudou volviese a latir a su ritmo usual.

Sin embargo el rugir de un motor seguido por el rechinido de neumáticos quemándose contra el asfalto sorprendió a los jóvenes que separándose dirigieron sus miradas a la calle principal donde un curiosamente familiar auto rojo se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Vaya lunático – Se quejó Shinobu poniéndose de pie – ¿Ya estas mejor? – Le pregunto al oji-verde ofreciéndole su mano.

Fudou se quedó pensando ¿Sería posible que ese auto fuese el de Kido? Era imposible, el de rastas era de los maniacos del orden, jamás había superado el límite de velocidad sin influencias externas (dígase: Haruna) además… ¿Qué no se había ido ya?

-Sí, creo que ya estoy mejor – Dijo aceptando la mano de la peli-rosa como apoyo para levantarse emprendiendo camino de regreso al interior de la empresa.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Kido intentaba de una y mil formas enfocarse en su trabajo, pero simplemente era imposible, la imagen de Fudou riendo con sus compañeros y abrazando a aquella linda chica se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La mente y corazón del oji-rojo era un completo caos, pero su viejo mejor amigo parecía no tener ningún problema con todo lo que había pasado y eso era lo que más lo fastidiaba.

-¡Hermanito! – Lo llamo Haruna desde la cocina – ¡Ya está la cena! –

-¡Voy! – Respondió dejando los papeles que intentaba leer y sus gafas de lectura sobre la cama.

Al llegar al comedor vio a su hermana menor y a su esposo hablando muy seriamente sentados juntos a la mesa, pero al verlo acercarse callaron de inmediato.

Kido no comentó nada, ocupó su lugar y tras agradecer la comida se dispuso a devorar cuanto alimento estuviese a su alcance pues con todo lo que había pasado se olvidó completamente de comer algo por la tarde.

La cena pasó tranquila, fue hasta el final del postre que los recién casados decidieron iniciar la conversación.

-¡K-Kido-san! – Exclamo Kogure más nervioso de lo usual – ¡Hay algo d-de lo que me gustaría hablar c-con usted! –

-Eh. Claro, Kogure – El oji-rojo no estaba de ánimo para nada aun así se esforzó todo lo que pudo para fingir una sonrisa – pero no es necesario que grites, dime ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡Si! ¡Perdón! Yo, lo si_ento, yo… –_ Comenzó a decir con sus mejillas tornándose de un rojo más intenso.

-Hermanito, lo que Yuya intenta decir es… Bueno, lo que nosotros queremos decirte es que… tu sabes, n-nosotros ya nos casamos y pues bien, nosotros… ¡Queremos mudarnos a nuestro propio hogar! – Soltó Haruna de golpe y los ojos de Kido se abrieron como platos por un segundo.

-Y-ya veo – Dijo el oji-rojo recuperando un poco de su escasa calma – ¿Y que tienen planeado? –

-Pues Yuya… –

-Y-yo – Intervino Kogure – hable con mi jefe y pues me dijo que podía darme un pequeño aumento, con eso y con lo que hemos estado ahorrando c-creo que podemos darnos el lujo de comenzar a pagar nuestra propia casa, así que… –

-Oh, suena bien – Dijo Kido pensando seriamente cada detalle – Entonces les ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten –

-¿En serio? – la sonrisa de Haruna comenzaba a soltar destellos de felicidad.

-A decir verdad yo también había estado pensando en mudarme – Confesó con una tristeza oculta tras una sonrisa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué? – la notica tomó desprevenida a la joven.

-Pues… – Pensó un segundo antes de responder, después de todo no había rincón en aquella enorme casa que no le hiciese recordad los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Fudou – a decir verdad, en tu ausencia me di cuenta de que esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona, lo mejor sería que me consiguiera un espacio más apto para mí –

-_Ya veo_ –

-No te preocupes, Haruna – Dijo Kido intentando sonar confiable – Mañana hablaré con la encargada para avisarle y ahorrarnos el gasto del próximo mes de renta, después de eso tendremos cerca de un mes para encontrar un lugar que les guste y mudar todas sus cosas –

-¿Y tú, hermanito? –

Kido meditó un segundo.

-Creo que volveré a casa de los Kido, aunque esté en un distrito diferente podré seguir asistiendo al trabajo mientras me tomo mi tiempo para buscar un lugar para mí –

-¿Y Fudou-san sabe de eso? – Pregunto inocente ignorando el doloroso latir del corazón de su hermano.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con él – Dijo dando por terminada la conversación y levantándose para llevar los trastes a la cocina.

En definitiva y a su parecer, alejarse para volver tomar las riendas de su vida era la única opción que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chaka chan! Que les ha parecido la historia hasta este punto? Buena, mala, se merece una estrellita o un tomatazo? Que de ser lo último tendrán que esperarme a que vaya por Steve, él aguanta los ataques de verduras mejor que yo.<strong>

**Ya poniéndonos serios… Si claro! Esa ni yo me la creo Jajaja**

**Pues me robare un poco de este espacio para hacer un comentario random, si quieren leerlo adelante, va para largo.**

**Hace unas semanas fui (junto con varios amigos del mismo grupo de la U) a la casa de una amiga que conozco desde la prepa, no recuerdo como o porque fue que nos empezamos a juntar específicamente en su casa, porque de todo el grupo de amigos ella es la que vive más lejos (con decir que en los eventos siempre ponemos como punto de encuentro el aeropuerto de Guadalajara XD) y bueno… el chiste es que nos reunimos, en cuanto todos comenzaron a llegar nos pusimos a hablar de diferentes temas: trabajo, crisis de la edad, tonterías, etc… lo que me encanto fue que en cierto punto nos pusimos a hablar de series de anime (comenzamos por pokemon y que Ash (Satoshi) con sus eternos 10 años aun no logra ganar ni un mísero campeonato de la liga pokemon) estuvimos hablando de diferentes temas como: censuras, traducciones, adaptaciones, doblajes y miles de cosas más y por un momento me quede de WOW! Realmente me hacía falta una de estas reuniones (por que por azares del destino este año no habíamos podido reunirnos como Dios manda) **

**Por lo mismo de que vive tan lejos las reuniones en su casa suelen extenderse hasta el día siguiente, pues a algunos los van a botar temprano (entiéndase que los van a llevar y que se regresen como puedan) y a otros les da flojera manejar de noche, así que pasamos el tiempo charlando y jugando hasta que el cuerpo aguante.**

**Esta vez jugamos dos juegos de mesa nuevos uno llamado "the resistance" (en el que soy pésima porque no tengo cara de póker) el juego consiste en que un grupo que se resiste al gobierno no se ha dado cuenta en que hay varios espías infiltrados que buscan arruinar sus misiones, el objetivo es que tienes que descubrir quien es quien (si espía o rebelde) y evitar que las misiones fallen (esto obviamente sin mostrar la tarjetita que dice que eres), cuando juegan muchos las cosas se ponen muy intensas òwó. **

**(Si hay dudas de este juego se le puede comparar al juego de los conejos del manga Doubt… claro sin los homicidios XD)**

**El otro se llama "Gloom" que me encanto y más por la introducción del juego "El mundo es cruel, el cielo gris y el té frio, pero hay una esperanza, se dice que entre mayor sea tu infelicidad en esta vida Mayor será tu recompensa en la siguiente" y de eso se trata básicamente el juego, cada jugador tiene una familia (bastante raras al puro estilo de Tim Burton) a las que tienen que hacer lo más infelices posibles antes de matarlos. Se escucha bien perturbador el asunto, pero es la cosa más divertida que he jugado por que tienes que ir contando una historia que involucre a los personajes (ya sean tuyos o de otro jugador) y que les pasa para darles puntos de infelicidad o de felicidad. Uno de los personajes de mi familia que me fascinó fue por así decirlo el "padre" que era literalmente un cerebro en una caja XD durante la última ronda que jugamos hubo un momento en el que ya había comenzado a matar a mis personajes que tenían muchos puntos de infelicidad y mis amigos (por no querer que les fuera a ganar) los estuvieron reviviendo varias veces D: y yo de ¡Ya déjenlos morir en paz DX! Jajajajaja estuvo bien entretenido.**

**Al final y tras una fiera batalla de Mario Kart nos fuimos a dormir relativamente temprano… a las 4 de la mañana XD**

**Ahora si voy al punto de este extraño monólogo (se es que se puede llamar así)**

**Ya que va a ser año nuevo propondré un brindis.**

_**"Brindo por los amigos, mas no por aquellos que apenas son un capítulo más en nuestras vidas,  
>Sino por aquellos con los que se han llenado enormes libros de aventuras,<br>Por aquellos a los que aun después de tantos años continúan siendo una parte de la vida misma,  
>Por ellos que a pesar de tanto tiempo de no verlos a la hora del reencuentro no parece haber pasado ni un día.<strong>_

_**Brindo por esos momentos en los que el odio aflora en la piel tras el primer golpe del tan temible "toma dos"  
>Cuando la conspiración y la traición son usadas para llegar a la victoria,<br>Y ruegas que los dados jueguen solo a tu favor,  
>Por aquellos a quienes maldice jurando una cruel venganza y que al final del juego abrazas prometiendo una sana revancha.<strong>_

_**Brindo por aquellos a quienes amas de todo corazón y no dejas de darles pelea por dibujar un barco en vez de una palanca de velocidades,  
>Por las experiencias compartidas y la incitación a arriesgarse con nuevos juegos,<br>Por esas miradas discretas que solo sirven para anunciar el futuro triunfo  
>Y por eso momentos donde nos llamamos idiotas mutuamente al rompemos el cráneo buscando la respuesta a la sorpresiva pregunta del maratón, <strong>_

_**Brindo por mis compadres y porque los años de conocerlos no sean ni siquiera la mitad de los que pasaremos juntos,  
>Porque sin importar los muchos cambios que tengamos en nuestras vidas encontremos en tan sencillas reuniones el consuelo y la energía para seguir adelante,<br>¡Por ellos bohemios!  
>Y que en los años venideros calvos, con canas, ciegos y sordos nuestros libros crezcan hasta convertirse en interminables enciclopedias"<strong>_

**Creo que ahora si me explayé bastante Jajaja pero es que enserio me hacía mucha falta una de esas reuniones XD**

**Y ahora retomo el contexto original de estopor favor no duden en dejar un review, PM, una crítica, una opinión o lo que gusten.**

**Si bien me muero de vergüenza al saber que alguien está leyendo las extrañas cosas que salen de cerebro, me llena de ilusión al leer lo que piensan de ello sin importar si es bueno o malo, yo lo acepto por igual.**

**Por eso los invito a que me pregunten lo que quieran, ya sea alguna sobre unas de las historias que he escrito, alguna duda existencial o alguna pregunta sin sentido como ¿porque es azul el mar? siempre procuro responder cuanto antes los mensaje que recibo.**

**También los invito a darse una vuelta por mi página "Black Cat Soul" en el cara-libro intento actualizarla seguido y por el momento estoy haciendo tiras cómicas de Así Pasa Cuando Sucede, pequeñas situaciones que a más de uno le debió haber pasado por lo menos una vez. Aún están en fase boceto porque todavía no me decido por un formato específico.**

**Creo que eso sería todo, nos leemos hasta el próximo año... en unos cuantos días más.**


End file.
